Broken and Healed
by MsKRyan.ox
Summary: When one Superstar breaks the heart of Edge's baby sister, what happens when another starts to slowly heal it?
1. 1: Introducing Rayleigh Copeland

Chapter One: Introducing 'Hot Ray-Leigh' Copeland

* * *

Rayleigh tore through the arena as fast as her six inch heels could carry her, her duffle bag with her persona name 'Hot Ray-Leigh' swinging haphazardly from her shoulder as her long brown hair flew through the air behind her. She couldn't believe what had just happened, what she had just walked in on. Her deep blue eyes growing misty with tears as she ran. How could John do this to her? To HER!

She was the one that spoke to her godfather and brother on his behalf. If it hadn't been for her, they wouldn't have given their relationship a chance at all and would have made sure to talk the writer's into making his on-screen life a living nightmare.

Adam, her older brother, was always protective of her. Growing up in a single parent household with ten years between them, the Copeland siblings we're extremely close and had grown up quite quickly trying to help their mother the best they could. In fact it had been Adam and his best friend, Jay that had gotten her interested in the company in the first place, when they had first started when she was thirteen.

Rayleigh kept running. She couldn't let anyone find her like this. Not when her emotions were getting the best of her. Not Adam, not John, not Jay and definitely not her godfather and COO of the company, Paul. If any of them found her, it would be terrible.

Rayleigh turned the corner towards the exit as fast as she could. She continued running as fast as her feet would carry her until she ran straight into something hard and chiselled, knocking her off her feet and straight onto her ass.

"Oh gods, Rayleigh, are you okay," asked the person, she had just run into, as he offered, his hand to help her up. Looking up, as she got to her feet. Rayleigh sighed in relief, it was just Mike Mizanin.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Mike's brow furrowed. When they had run into one another earlier, after training, she had been laughing and smiling, with her kayfabe and real life boyfriend John Cena, but now her _beautiful_ blue eyes were a deep red like she had been crying for a while. Mike shook his head, when had he started thinking that Rayleigh's eyes were beautiful.

"Thanks," said Rayleigh, so quietly that Mike barely heard her.

"Are you sure you're okay," he asked her, picking up the duffel bags that had fallen off each of their shoulders when they collided. She rubbed the tears from her eyes, as she took the bag that Mike handed her.

"Yes, just a bad ending to a great day," Rayleigh said, down playing her emotions the best she could. Mike's brow furrowed again.

"Why don't I walk you to your car," Mike asked, as he watched Rayleigh a sob. She shook her head.

"No, its okay, Mike, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, just go to your hotel, okay," Rayleigh said, as she tried to push past him. Mike took a deep breath.

"Rayleigh, I'm not stupid okay, I can tell something is bugging you. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but you," he paused, pointing at her, taking her duffle bag from her, "are in no position to drive yourself anywhere. And we both know that if Adam or John-"

He stopped as Rayleigh let out a large sob at the mention of her own boyfriend John Cena, so whatever was wrong with her involved John. Mike took another deep breath, now trying to keep himself calm.

"Come on," he said to her, pulling her duffle bag off her shoulder onto his and pulling her into his side. Leading Rayleigh out of the arena doors, Mike led her over to his car.

"Mike, my car," Rayleigh frowned, "I can't leave it here."

"It'll be fine until tomorrow night. I'll drive you back to the hotel tonight." Mike opened the passenger side door of his rental car and helped her in, placing each of the duffle bags into the back seat. Slowly he walked over to the driver's side and got in. Placing the key in the ignition, Mike started the car. As soon as the engine turned over, the radio started and love song filled the air. Rayleigh quickly turned it off. Mike just looked away, and pulled out of the parking space.

The drive to the hotel was quiet, minus for Rayleigh's quiet sobs that she was trying her best and failing to hide from Mike.

Mike pulled into the front of the hotel and walked over to the passenger side, politely opening Rayleigh's door, and grabbing their duffel bags, before handing the keys to the hotel valet. Slowly the pair walked into the hotel and over to the elevator.

"What floor are you on," Mike asked.

"23," she whispered to him. Mike pressed the floor number and each of them watched as the floor number rose higher and higher, until they heard the ding. Rayleigh led him over to her room. Mike handed her, her duffle bag. Grabbing her room key out of her wallet, she let herself inside.

"Thank you," she said, turning to him, her eyes still red, possibly even redder than before.

"No problem," he said, "Are you okay by yourself or would you like me to stay?" Rayleigh looked up at him, silently contemplating his offer until the familiar sound of her brother's ringtone rang through the air, stopping her train of thought.

"Hi Adam."

"_Hi Ray. Where are you?_"

"I'm back at the hotel. My rental car wouldn't start, so I got a ride from a friend."

"_Oh, okay. I just saw your car and just ran into John and he was looking for you…_"

"Oh, he was looking for me," Rayleigh said, starting to choke back tears once more, causing Mike to look at her.

"_Yeah…hey, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying._"

"I'm fine," Rayleigh assured Adam, "Just a little tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"_Good_-" Rayleigh hung up, not letting Adam finish saying goodnight, as she felt a fresh wave of tears come over her. Mike watched as fresh tears clouded her blue eyes and a new wave of sobs wracked her body. He had never seen her like this, except for those rare times where she was fake crying for the benefit of the WWE fans, but this crying, this was real emotion. Mike stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he pulled her into his arms and allowed Rayleigh to cry into his chest, walking her backwards into the hotel room, so no one would see her like this.

Nudging the door closed with his foot, Mike leaned against it, Rayleigh still sobbing into his chest, her tears soaking his t-shirt. Sliding down the door and onto the floor, Mike just sat there, rubbing his hand up and down Rayleigh's back. He was so confused. What had happened to cause this? What had John done to make her cry in the first place? And what had Adam said for her to start crying again?

Neither one of them knew how long they had been sitting on the floor by the door, it could have been just a few minutes to a couple of hours. Rayleigh was now only sniffling.

"Do you want to talk about it," Mike asked, as he continued to rub his hand up and down Rayleigh's back, hoping that it was a sense of comfort for her. Rayleigh sniffled again, before shaking her head.

"I just want to get some sleep and hopefully tomorrow will be a better day," she replied. Mike nodded and helped her stand up, before standing up himself. Walking over to her suitcase, Rayleigh pulled out a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top.

"I'm sorry, if I'm keeping you from any plans," Rayleigh said, as she walked over to the bathroom to change. Mike shook his head.

"No, no, no. You weren't keeping me from anything. I was probably just going to watch some TV, before going to bed," Mike assured her. She was already having a terrible night, and he didn't want to make her even more upset, when there was nothing for her to be upset about when it concerned him.

"Really," Rayleigh asked, "The Awesome Miz, was just going to watch some boring late night television, before going to sleep? What would your fans think of that?" Rayleigh offered him, her best smile as she walked out of the adjacent bathroom. Mike laughed.

"Yeah, probably wouldn't live up to the awesome hype, but hey, we've got a show tomorrow, I'm going to need as much rest as I can get, especially since I have a match tomorrow," Mike said, causing Rayleigh to smile a little once again, as she got her bed ready to sleep in. Mike watched her as she walked around the room.

"Do you want me to leave," he asked, as she continued to get ready for bed.

"Did you know that the fans use to call me E&C's personal cheerleader," she said, changing the subject. Mike was a little confused by the change in subject.

"Really?"

"Yeah, back when I started following them around, before I started with the WWE, I would join them in the ring for their five second pose," Rayleigh explained, fluffing her pillows. Mike smiled.

"Oh yeah, I use to watch you doing that," Mike said, leaning against the wall opposite where the bed was.

"People actually thought, something was going on between Jay and I," Rayleigh said.

"Was there?"

"No," Rayleigh said, "I mean, there could have been if I didn't see him as an older brother, but it would be like incest. I mean he was there with Adam when I was born, so it's like weird."

"To be honest," Mike said, "I was one of those people." Rayleigh looked at him shocked.

"Really," she asked, "What gave you that idea?" Mike shrugged.

"I don't know," Mike answered, "I guess it was just like you and him were always hugging and you looked pretty close." Rayleigh smiled, giggling a little. Mike looked at Rayleigh smiling a little bit. After all the tears that had fallen, the sound of Rayleigh giggling was a welcome change.

"We are close," Rayleigh confirmed, "Adam and Jay always took care of me, while mine and Adam's mom was working. We're like family."

* * *

The pair continued to talk until Rayleigh's eyes began to close. Mike smiled at her, as he saw a small yawn escape her mouth. Rayleigh continued to talk though. Telling him all about how Adam and her were doing this not just to fulfil their dreams, but because they want their mom to never have to worry about putting food on her table ever again.

It wasn't long before Rayleigh was yawning more and more. Mike smiled, as he gathered her into his arms, lifting her off the couch that they had been sitting on. Rayleigh lay her head against Mike's shoulder as he walked her over to her bed, laying her down gently and pulling the blanket over her, and turning out the light on the side table. Before he could walk away however, Rayleigh grabbed his t-shirt.

"Stay," she whispered to him, "Please." Mike nodded and pulled down the blanket as Rayleigh moved over, allowing Mike to lie down in the bed beside her. Mike had every intention to lie on one side, while Rayleigh lay on the other, but Rayleigh had other plans. As soon as Mike lay down, Rayleigh snuggled against his side and laid her head against his chest. Mike looked down at her slightly surprised, but unfazed, as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, "For everything today."

"It's no problem." Mike and Rayleigh lay quietly in the dark hotel room, slowly falling asleep and it was as sleep overtook Mike that he heard Rayleigh speak.

"He cheated on me," he heard her whisper, "with Kaitlyn."

* * *

John Cena was walking through the lobby of the hotel looking for Rayleigh, he had gotten completely caught up with Kaitlyn that he had forgotten that he and Rayleigh had plans tonight. They were suppose to go for dinner at a local café that Rayleigh had found and liked the last time they were here, but then she disappeared from the arena. Not even her own brother, Adam, knew where she was, and even if he did, he wouldn't have told John. They had never been on the best of terms. He quickly stalked up to the check-in desk.

"Excuse me," he said, causing the hotel manager to look at him, "Could you please tell me, what room Rayleigh Copeland is in." The manager nodded, before turning to the computer and looking through their bookings.

"Room 2305," he answered the man. John nodded, thanking the man before walking towards the elevators, where he ran into Adam.

"John," Adam greeted, as the elevator doors opened.

"Adam." Both men stepped into the elevator and reached for the 23rd floor button.

"Visiting Ray," they both said, at the same time to one another. John nodded at the same time Adam did.

"Just want to make sure she was okay," Adam explained, "When I spoke to her earlier, she sounded like she had been crying." John looked straight ahead. Rayleigh had been crying. On the inside he started panicking. _Had she saw Kaitlyn and him? Was that why she had disappeared from the arena, forgetting all about their plans?_ Adam and John were silent as the elevator rose to the 23rd floor. Neither one of them were looking at each other, until the elevator doors opened. And they both walked towards the hotel room of the girl that they were both looking for. John looked anywhere, but at Adam, because if Rayleigh had indeed saw him and Kaitlyn, then there would be Hell to pay. Adam raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Rayleigh jolted awake alongside Mike when they heard a knocking at the door. Rayleigh looked at the alarm clock on the side table and saw that read close to midnight. Mike flicked on the light as Rayleigh walked towards the door. She opened it only a fraction, to see both Adam and John standing there waiting for her.

"What are you doing here," she whispered to John, completely ignoring her brother.

"We just came to check on-"

"Not you, Adam," Rayleigh said, continuing to look at John, a glare now graced her beautiful features and it was then that Adam put two and two together. The sound of her almost crying, her rental car not starting and getting a ride from a friend back to the hotel, while John was looking for her and the way John didn't want to look at him.

"What did you do," Adam turned towards John, now ignoring his sister, the anger evident on his face. John began to speak, but Rayleigh cut him off with a ferocious glare.

"No need for you to tell him," Rayleigh said, as she crossed her arms in front of her, "I'll tell you exactly what I saw. I opened the door to his change room, after I got finished changing, and I saw him with Kaitlyn in his lap and they were making out and then…then…then I heard about how he was going to leave me at the end of the week." As Rayleigh finished speaking, she broke into sobs once more, hugging herself tightly as she fell to her knees. Adam look at John angrily, pushing against his shoulders with his right pointer finger.

"I told you," he snapped at him, "I told you that if you ever, EVER, hurt my baby sister you would regret it. And now I hear that not only did you hurt her, but you hurt her by cheating on her." Adam continued to push at John, now getting more aggressive.

"You were suppose to take care of her," Adam snapped again, pushing John against the wall this time, causing a loud bang to echo through the hallway, causing several doorways to open, and several of their fellow superstars and divas began to look onto what was developing. Hearing the bang, Mike walked out and stood in the doorway, until he saw Rayleigh on her knees, sobbing. He gathered her in his arms and took her back into the hotel room, away from the fight that was now escalating.

"Shh," he soothed, as Rayleigh continued to sob into his chest.

"I can't believe you," shouted a new voice, causing Rayleigh to look up her eyes wide.

"Oh no," Rayleigh said, walking back over to the hotel room door, to see the two-man shouting match had now escalated to a three on one shouting match in the middle of the hotel hallway.

"Rayleigh trusted you, and this was how you treated her," shouted Rayleigh and Edge's godfather Triple H, getting ready to punch him.

"Hunter, Adam, Jay" Rayleigh shouted now having enough of this, "All three of you need to calm down."

"But," Adam said, holding John by the collar of his shirt, "He cheated on you, he needs to pay."

"And he can pay in the ring," Rayleigh said, "Now can everyone please go back to their rooms, I would like to be able to cry in peace and not worry about everyone attacking one another right now." Tears were once again clouding her vision as Mike came to stand beside, causing Adam to look at him.

"And just what are you doing in my younger sister's hotel room," he said, letting go of John Cena's collar, starting to stalk towards Mike. Rayleigh stood between them.

"Adam," she said, pushing his chest, "He was helping me, okay. I ran into him after I found out and he was helping me, nothing for you to worry about."

* * *

**A/N: Hi Everyone, **

**Ever since last Monday on RAW 1000, I've had this little bunny hopping around in my head. Let me know what you think. **

**xo**


	2. 2: Questioning Tears and Arguments

Chapter Two: Questioning Tears and Arguments

* * *

Adam was about to say something to Mike when he caught Rayleigh's eyes one more time. He saw how red her blue eyes were from her constant crying and his heart broke right then and there. When it came to his baby sister it didn't take much for his over-protective instincts to kick in. She was after all his baby sister, the little girl that he and Jay had taken care of, even when they were trying to become professional wrestlers, the girl that had accompanied him to as many matches as she could, when she was still in school. This was the girl that had always cheered him on in every single one of his matches, even when they were "feuding" in the ring.

"Rayleigh, do you need me to get you anything," he asked her, trying to ignore the fact that Mike was now standing behind her, rubbing her back with his hand. Rayleigh looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. Without a word, she stepped away from Mike and towards Adam, wrapping her arms around his waist, starting to sob once more. Adam looked down at her sadly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly to him, just like he did when she was younger.

"It'll be okay, baby Ray," he whispered to her, as Mike, Hunter and Jay watched, using his old nickname for Rayleigh.

"I just…I just…c…can't…b…bel…believe," she sobbed into his chest, "Th…that he…he would d…do that t…to m...m…me. H…He was always su…such a…a…a…n…nice g…guy. H…He e…even t…t…told me th…that h…h…lo…love…loved m…me!" Rayleigh's sobs grew louder and louder as she spoke. Adam looked up at the hallway ceiling. It was killing him, seeing his baby sister so heartbroken.

"Shh," Adam soothed, "Everything will be okay. I promise you, everything will be okay." Rayleigh continued to sob, her tears soaking through Adam's t-shirt. Hunter, Jay and Mike watched in silence as Adam comforted his sister the only way he could at this point.

"I promise you Ray, I'll…I'll," Adam started, but then his anger started getting the better of him. He had so many ideas running through his mind on what he could possibly do to John Cena, some that could possibly get him arrested.

"I'll talk to the writers," Hunter said, seeing that Adam was having a little trouble continuing, "We'll writer a break-up in the storyline, so you don't have to be near him anymore. Edge and John Cena can compete in the second ever Love Her or Leave Her match and Edge will win." Rayleigh nodded, signifying that she heard him, but did not pull away from Adam.

"Come on, Baby Ray," Adam said, "You just need some sleep. I promise everything will be better in the morning." Rayleigh nodded again and pulled away from him, still sobbing slightly, tears streaming down her face. She walked over to her hotel room door, but before she stepped inside she turned to Mike.

"Are you still staying," she asked him. Mike looked from her to Adam, who had a slightly angry look in his eyes, but shrugged when he saw Mike looking at him as if to say 'if she wants you to.' Mike looked back at Rayleigh.

"If you want me too," Mike said, leaving it entirely up to her. Rayleigh nodded, stepping inside the hotel room. Mike went to follow her, but Adam, Hunter and Jay all grabbed him before he could.

"I swear to God, Mike," Adam said, angrily, "If you take advantage of her, while she's like this…what I do to Cena in that match will have nothing on what the three of us will do to you." Adam had a look in his eye, which was akin to the look he had whenever he was about to spear someone in a match. Mike nodded and walked into the hotel room, closing the door slowly behind him.

"I'm sorry about them," Rayleigh whispered, as she lay back down in bed, ready to fall back to sleep, hoping everything would turn out better than it was.

"They're just looking out for you," he whispered back to her, as Rayleigh laid her head back against his chest.

"I know, it's just a little overbearing sometimes," she explained to him, as he wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her close to him for her own comfort, "You're just helping me and they probably threatened you with a lot of pain." Mike just stared up at the ceiling, not answering her. Closing his eyes, the day would start a new when they woke up.

Rayleigh felt the change in Mike as she lay there with him. He was calmer, his breathing was deeper. He had fallen asleep. She looked around the dark room. The darkness seemed endless covering most of the room, with only small bits of moonlight seeping in through the curtains. The darkness seemed to fit her mood.

It seemed like the end of the world. John was everything that she could have asked for in a man. He was attentive, caring, passionate and handsome, but with just a blink of an eye, it all changed. As she lay there, she tried her best to pin point when exactly their relationship had changed. What exactly had made him cheat on her? Had she not been the girlfriend that he needed? Was she not attentive enough? Did she not care about him as much as Kaitlyn had? Or was it too much? Was she too attentive or caring? There were so many questions running through her head.

As she lay there, all of these questions swirled through her head. She wanted answers desperately. She wanted to know why, why John Cena would cheat on her. Her eyes, slowly closed her eyes, hoping that maybe just maybe tomorrow would bring a better day and some answers on to why she was lying in the arms of a consoling friend, instead of the arms of a beloved boyfriend.

* * *

Adam walked back to his room with Jason silently. Both men were steaming with anger. How anyone could do that to someone as sweet as Rayleigh was beyond them, but still someone had managed it. It just so happened that the person that had committed such a crime was John Cena, the face of the WWE. Adam growled slightly under his breath, as he stalked over to his hotel room, banging the door open.

"Adam, you need to calm down," Jason said, as he walked into the room behind his best friend.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Jason, because I can't and I won't calm down," Adam snapped back, "My baby sister has been crying her heart out because of that…that…that…"

"Jerk? Ass? Bitch? Dick? Fucker? Loser? Dumbass," Jason finished, trying to offer Adam any sort of term to finish his sentence. Adam just nodded in return. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the bed that was his for the week.

"I guess I just…" Adam paused, running his fingers through his hair, "I mean, she's my baby sister. The girl I've always taken care of and done my best to protect, I just can't let it go that someone hurt her, when I could have done something to protect her."

"Adam," Jason said, causing Adam to look at him, "You can't protect her from everything."

"I know, trust me I know," Adam said, "Every time she steps into that ring, I know that, but I mean, it's like I could have told her stay away from him. He was never good enough for her…there was just something about him, that…"

"That just didn't feel right," Jason finished for him, causing Adam to nod again, "I know how you feel, man, she is just as much my sister if yours…minus the whole blood thing. We'll deal with it. You and I both know that Rayleigh isn't one of those girls that will go running back to him, even when she was in high school she never believed in giving cheater's second chances."

"I know," Adam said, "It's just that, I just…want to keep her my baby sister for a little while longer."

"She's 28 years old, Adam," Jason said, 'And she'll always be your baby sister…and your personal cheerleader, every single time you step into the ring be it in front of the crowd or backstage. Just be glad that she found out what he was now, before they were like married with kids or something. That would have been a whole lot worse."

"I just wish," Adam said, "That she never found out that way. I mean walking in on it, is pretty bad. I just wish maybe, that just maybe I could have found out before her and then told her-"

"And what makes you think, that she would believe it," Jason asked, "From her reaction, she would have only believed it, if she saw it with her own eyes, and sadly that's what happened. Rayleigh is a strong girl, you and I made sure of that along with your mother, and she'll bounce back from this. She won't let this affect her for more than it should." Adam nodded. Jason walked towards the door, ready to fall asleep in his own bed himself.

"Goodnight man," he said, as he walked out. Adam bid his best friend goodnight and started to get ready for bed himself. As he got ready, he hoped that maybe tomorrow would turn into a better day. Maybe Rayleigh wouldn't be so upset and maybe everything would take a turn for the better for her.

* * *

The next morning, Rayleigh woke up feeling more rejuvenated then she had ever felt before. She felt as though she had a good night sleep, despite all of the questions that were running through her mind concerning the events of yesterday. She felt better than she ever had before. Slowly she stretched, trying to arch her back, but then she was met with resistance. She was being tightly held around her waist.

Rayleigh rolled over slightly, looking up to see Mike still sound asleep, spooning her. She tried to think back to last night. She knew she hadn't drunk any alcohol, and then suddenly everything that had happened after she found out about John.

She smiled. He had stayed with her the entire night. Despite being only acquaintances at best, before last night, she trusted him wholly and completely and he didn't use that trust against her. He lay with her, the entire night. Rayleigh smiled. It was great to have someone like that…and then it was just like that, the tears started once more. She thought she had someone like that. Someone that cared for her, would have done everything for her, but she was completely and utterly wrong.

Mike hearing the sobs, and feeling the tears on his bare chest woke up. He looked down to the brunette in his arms that had shed too many tears in less than twenty-four hours. Once again he began rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Shh," he soothed her once again. Rayleigh continued to sob.

"You must think I'm such a mess," she confessed to him, after she had gotten some control over her sobs, "I've done nothing, but cry." Mike shook his head.

"No, you're not a mess," Mike assured her, "It's just the situation. It sucks, that the only time we've been able to sit and get to know one another is a result from this situation, but now you know you'll always have a shoulder to cry on." Rayleigh nodded and sat up.

"It's just that," Rayleigh paused, "I'm still trying to process what happened. It's not every day that you see the guy you're in love with, cheating on you with one of your co-workers." Mike nodded.

"I guess," Rayleigh started, "I just want to know what I could have done to caused him to even contemplate cheating-"

"You did nothing," Mike said, assuring her that none of what happened was her fault, "Some guys are just cheaters, they don't know how to respect and treat a girl like you-"

"A girl like me," Rayleigh scoffed, "a girl that gets cheated on by her boyfriend of almost a year and a half?"

"No," Mike said, pushing a stray curl from in front of Rayleigh face, "A girl who loves with all of her heart and gives everything she has to the people she loves and expects nothing in return, because that is how much you love someone." Rayleigh smiled at Mike.

"How do you know," Rayleigh asked him, "How do you know I'm that kind of girl? You don't know me like that…you just know me as the girl who's Adam Copeland's little sister, the girl that when she gets in the ring, she fights her heart out to give the fans exactly what they want."

"No, I don't know you like that, but I've seen it," Mike said, "I've seen the way you use to look at John. You looked at him, like he was the world to you, like you would do absolutely everything for him." Rayleigh smiled slightly at him, before looking out the hotel window.

"If I'm that kind of girl," Rayleigh asked, "Then why did John cheat on me? Was I not enough for him?" Mike looked at Rayleigh as she slowly grew hysterical, trying to make sense of every little detail that popped into her mind last night.

"I think," Mike started, "he was scared." Rayleigh looked at him confused, tears still streaming down his face.

"Scared? Scared of what? Scared of the fact that I loved him with all of my heart?"

"Probably," Mike said, shrugging. Rayleigh looked at him, her tears now slowly coming to a stop.

"I just know that," Rayleigh paused, talking a deep breath, "I just know that, I need to talk to John to make sense of everything, but I will never, NEVER, let him back into my life like that. I wouldn't be able to take it, if he did that again." Rayleigh slowly stood from her bed. She looked at Mike.

"I know, I've probably thanked you about a million times already, but," she paused, rubbing her eyes, trying to diminish some of the soreness, "Thank you. For everything you did last night and right now." Mike nodded, slowly standing.

"It was no problem," Mike said, "I can't stand seeing beautiful girls like you cry." Mike's eyes grew wide. The last thing Rayleigh needed was to feel as if he was coming onto her. She was already an emotional mess. He wasn't going to play with her head, when she was in this state of being right now. Rayleigh looked up at him.

"Y…you think I'm beautiful," she asked him. Mike nodded a little bit. Rayleigh smiled at him, slowly walking towards him.

"Thank you," she whispered, before kissing him on the cheek and walking towards the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. She knew she would need to talk to John before the show tonight, because despite what her godfather had said last night, the writer's wouldn't have been able to write a break – up between her and John that fast. She would need to be able to at least stand to be near him, and plus as far as story lines go, if they break-up happened tonight, it would be out of the blue for a lot of fans.

* * *

Adam awoke to a yelling match in the hallway. Groaning he rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head, desperately trying to fall back to sleep, but it was to no avail, the two arguing out in the hall were just too loud and were keeping him from falling back to sleep. Adam slowly rolled out of bed, pulled on a t-shirt and walked towards the hotel room door, rubbing his eyes, ready to tell the two to shut up and let him go back to sleep.

"So loving you, was too much for you," yelled the female voice, "Loving you with all of my heart, was just too much for the great John Cena." Adam blinked…he knew that voice. Then every single memory of last night came flooding back to mind; is sister's boyfriend cheating on her, the shouting match that had almost escalated to a physical fight just a few floors above.

"No," shouted John, "It wasn't that."

"Then what was it, John," Rayleigh shouted at him, not caring who she woke up, "Was she prettier than me? Did she give it up more than I did?"

"No," John shouted back, "Nothing of the sort Ray-"

"Don't," Rayleigh snapped, "The moment you cheated on me with that…that…thing, you lost the moment to call me Ray." John looked at Rayleigh dumbfounded.

"What was it, John, what did she give you that I didn't," Rayleigh snapped.

"Release," John finally admitted, causing Rayleigh look at him confused, "The pressure was building, I guess it was just too much to keep giving the fans what they want and then on top of everything else our on screen romance was actually real and then it was just like too much pressure to be JOHN CENA instead of just John Cena."

"So, what you're saying is that you were just using her," Rayleigh said, a little calmer now. She watched with wide eyes as John nodded.

"Why didn't you just talk to me," Rayleigh said, "That's what being in a relationship means, communicating with one another."

"I know," John said, now lowering to a peaceful, less argumentative volume, "I guess I just wanted to get away from everything and she gave that to me."

"Whatever John," Rayleigh said, "Whatever, just know this. WE are through. I want nothing to do with you. If that's how you want to solve your pressure issues, then I don't need you. Good luck in life Cena, because if that's how you deal with things, I guarantee you'll never find love."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	3. 3: There Are Things You Learn, Too Late

Chapter Three: There Are Things You Learn…too Late

* * *

It was as her final words to John Cena concerning their now less then civil relationship left her mouth, did Rayleigh start to see black. Black spots started to cloud her vision, and she swayed on her spot. Adam who had thrown his door open just as she finished yelling at John, letting him know that they were through, looked at her worriedly.

"Ray," he called to her, trying to get her attention, but she continued to sway on the spot. He walked over to her, waving his hand slightly in front of her face, but she completely ignored it. Rayleigh swayed left and then right, and just as Adam was about to ask her if something was wrong, she dropped. Adam caught her just before she hit the floor. John looked at the scene in shock before fishing out his cell phone and calling 911.

"_911, what is your emergency_," said the operator.

"Someone has just fainted, we need an ambulance at The Fort York hotel floor 14," John explained. The operator continued to ask him questions about what had happened, but Adam completely blocked him out. His sister was unconscious…his baby sister was unconscious…his BABY sister was unconscious. He kept looking at her, shaking her softly, trying his best to wake her up, but she responded to nothing. He could tell she was breathing, but she just wasn't responding to him. People had begun to gather, several of their fellow superstars and divas were looking on, as Adam sat with his sister in his arm, waiting desperately for the ambulance to arrive.

"Adam," Jason called to him, "Adam? The paramedics are here, she's going to be okay." Adam ignored him, but allowed the paramedics to place her on the stretcher. He looked completely lost, until finally he saw John. Something inside Adam just snapped as soon as he saw John. He leapt over the paramedics that were tending to his sister and just tackled him to the floor. Without thinking about the people watching, Adam unleashed all of his anger out on John, punching him constantly.

"This is your entire fault," he yelled, as he continued to pound his fists into John's face, "You're the reason, she needs to go to the hospital." John was trying his best to fight him off, but Adam just kept the hits coming, hitting anything that was in reach, until finally two sets of hands dragged him away.

"Adam," came a familiar voice, "Stop, your main concern right now is for Rayleigh." Adam pulled his arms free, and walked over to where the paramedics were now walking down the stairs towards the lobby. Jason and Hunter were following after him, wanting to be at the hospital to know when she regained consciousness. Adam crawled into the back of the ambulance to be taken with Rayleigh to the hospital.

Mike watched silently as the paramedics loaded Rayleigh's stretcher onto the ambulance in front of the hotel. He wondered what had happened. When he had left her room to go to his, she had been fine, in fact she was ready to get some answers, but now, now she was being loaded onto an ambulance and unconscious.

He watched silently as Adam got into the back of the ambulance with her. He could tell that Adam was scared out of his mind. His entire face was pale and his eyes were slightly wider. He turned his head and that was when he saw John. John's eye was almost entirely closed, bruised and he had marks running up and down both of his arms.

"What happened," he asked Randy Orton.

"Rayleigh came down to talk to John about everything that happened last night. They had this huge screaming match in the middle of the hall. Woke almost the entire floor, but then suddenly Rayleigh just went really quiet, and then Adam walked up to her, trying to make sure that she was okay, but then she just dropped. Adam caught her before she hit the floor," Randy explained, "Adam went all quiet, while John called for the ambulance. After the paramedics arrived and started to tend to her, Adam just went ballistic, and attacked him. Blamed him for everything, said that it was John's fault. Hunter and Jason both had to pull him off of John." Mike nodded. He couldn't believe it. He wondered what could have caused it. She had been fine, besides the hysterical tears and questions. He wondered if it had been from the stress of everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours.

As he walked away from the crowd that had gathered in front of the Fort York, he saw Hunter and Jason getting into Hunter's rental. He jogged over to them.

"I'm coming with," he said to them, pulling the backseat passenger side door open. Hunter and Jason shared a look before nodding; all three of them got into the car and made their way, following closely behind the ambulance. As Hunter drove, Jason was trying desperately to get a hold of everyone that needed to be informed that didn't already know, and at the top of that list was Adam and Rayleigh's mother, Judy.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, none of them saying a word. Their minds were completely focused on Rayleigh, trying to figure out just what could have caused Rayleigh to just faint as soon as she finished confronting John.

* * *

Hunter parked the car in the Emergency parking lot and all three of them ran inside eager to know what was happening and what Adam could tell them about the situation. Jason was the quickest of the three, running towards the nurse's station with amazing speed.

"Can you please tell me, where we can find Rayleigh Copeland," Jason asked, out of breath. The nurse looked at him and then typed in the necessary information into the computer.

"Are you family," the nurse asked. All three men nodded. She looked sceptic, but nodded and led them towards a private sitting room, where they would join Adam. Adam still looked pale when they saw him. His head was in his hands and he was looking at the floor. He looked completely at a loss of what to do. Jason walked up to him and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. Adam looked up as he did.

"They're trying to get her gain consciousness right now," Adam explained, "She never stopped breathing as far as I know. They're running every kind of test that they can think of to try and figure out why she could possibly collapsed. Did she seem alright when she woke up this morning, Mike?" Adam looked up from his hands to Mike, who was standing quietly beside him with Hunter. Mike nodded.

"She was still a little upset about the events of last night, but she didn't seem like anything else was wrong with her," Mike tried to assure him, but Adam continued to look pale and lost. Jason and Hunter took the seats on either side of Adam, while Mike took the seat in front of him. All of them sat quietly, hoping for news, silently wishing that it was good news and not bad.

As the slow, heart aching moments passed, Adam grew restless. His heart was beating frantically against his chest. He wanted to know that his sister was okay. He wanted to know what had caused her to collapse so suddenly. But his need to know what had caused her to collapse was outweighed by his need to know that she was okay. Rayleigh was his baby sister. He wanted her to have a long, peaceful and healthy life...not this. One night, she's finding out that her boyfriend of the last year and a half was cheating on her, and the next day, not even twenty-four hours after she finds out about her boyfriend...she's in the hospital. It was no way to live.

Jason was now pacing. It was killing him to see Adam and Rayleigh like this. For as long as he could remember they had been close. He even remembered the very day that Rayleigh had come into Adam's life. It had been a few months after his step-dad had cut and run from their lives after finding out that Judy was pregnant with Rayleigh. Adam was so happy that he was going to be a big brother. He had even vowed to his mother, that he would do anything and everything that he could to help take care of Rayleigh. Jason could even remember how big of a smile, Adam had on his face, when he first held Rayleigh.

She was a tiny little baby, but Adam looked down at Rayleigh in complete awe. He was smiling so big, that day, that Jason knew...he just knew that no one would be able to seperate the Copeland siblings. They were as close as two people could get. Rayleigh and Adam were the kind of siblings that never fought, and that was why Jason knew that it was killing Adam not knowing exactly what was wrong with Rayleigh, or even if she was okay.

"Rayleigh Copeland's family," called a doctor, walking into the waiting room. Adam, Hunter, Jason and Mike all stood and walked towards the doctor. He looked upset. Adam's heart began beating so hard, he could hear it in his ears. He didn't want to hear what the doctor had to say if it was bad news. He wouldn't be able to take it, if it was indeed bad news. He wouldn't be able to look at her again, if it was bad news, because he should have seen it coming if it was bad news.

"We were able to get Rayleigh to regain consciousness, and," the doctor said, a frown now even more evident on his face, "we were able to figure out the reason as to why she did collapse. Rayleigh was pregnant." Adam's eyes grew wide.

"What," he said, unsure as too what he had just heard, "What did you just say?"

"Rayleigh was pregnant, and she had a miscarriage," the doctor explained, "That was why she fainted."

* * *

John was pacing back in his hotel room, with Randy and Chris sitting on the bed in front of him.

"I don't even know why I did it," he said, as he continued to pace back in forth, "I was completely in love with her and then it was just like Kaitlyn was there and it was a release and I just don't get why I did it." Randy rolled his eyes, having enough of listening to John try and make excuses as to why he ruined his relationship with Rayleigh.

"John," Randy said, interrupting him, "You wouldn't have even considered cheating, if you really did love Rayleigh. If you really did love her, the second that Kaitlyn even tried flirting with you, you would have turned her down. Face it John, you messed up and lost one of the best things to ever happen to you." John looked at Randy and then sat down on his bed beside him.

"I know I messed up," John said, "I just...I guess...I didn't think she'd find out...I mean, I was trying to end it, but Kaitlyn just kept coming back."

"And you kept letting her," Chris said, from the other side of Randy, "You let her keep coming back and now guess what you lost a great girl like Rayleigh and she'll never forgive you, because of what you did and now, she's in the hospital." John put his head in his hands.

"I already feel guilty enough," John said, "I don't-" Before John could finish what he was going to say he door banged open and there stood an angry and irate looking Adam Copeland. He looked about ready to pry John's face off and feed it to his dogs. Randy and Chris stood now; ready to pry him off John, but Adam didn't attack. He just kept looking at John angrily. Slowly he stalked towards him.

"You," Adam said, "You're the reason that she's the hospital. You're the reason why she's crying her heart out, and you're the reason why she was pregnant." John looked at adam dumbfounded as he backed away from him.

"She…she…she's pregnant," John said, shock evident in his voice, and it was John spoke that Adam broke once more. He launched himself at John and continued giving him the pounding that he had deserved from the moment that Adam had found out about what had happened. Randy and Chris watched in shock. Rayleigh is pregnant…Rayleigh is pregnant.

"Not anymore, you stupid son of a bitch," Adam shouted as he continued to pound John's face into the hotel carpet, "She miscarried and now my sister is crying even harder then she was before and it's all because you." As Adam started to punch harder, Randy and Chris pulled him off John. They didn't need or want to explain the blood stains that would eventually appear on the hotel floor.

"I didn't know," John shouted back at Adam, causing Adam to thrash against the hold that Randy and Chris had on him, "I never would have done it had I known."

"She didn't even know," Adam shouted back at him, "She had to find out after everything that happened. And now she's in the hospital, because you couldn't keep it in your pants." John's guilt was now turning into anger.

"You are such a hypocrite," he shouted at Adam, "Didn't you start seeing Amy, while she was still in a relationship with Matt. You can't tell me off for cheating."

"No, I can't," Adam agreed, causing Randy and Chris to let go of him, "But I can tell you off for cheating on my little sister." Adam charged at John once more, but this time John stood and fought him. Punches were being thrown left and right. The entire hotel room was now becoming a disaster zone, as both Adam and John fought. Randy and Chris continuously tried to pry the two away from one another, but Adam and John's need and want to fight with one another made them stronger than either Randy or Chris.

Soon the other WWE Superstars made their way into John's room, wanting to see what all the commotion was all about. It took six men to split them apart finally; Randy, Mark and Ronald dragging Adam from the room, as Glenn, Stephen and Matthew held John back from following him and continuing the fight in another area of the hotel.

It was as Adam was dragged from the room and no longer in John's sight, did Adam's news finally hit John fully. Rayleigh had been pregnant. He would have been a father…a father that had cheated on the kids mother, because things got tough. John fell to his knees, as tears escaped from his eyes. It was just too much.

* * *

Rayleigh sat in her hospital bed staring at the wall. Her brother Adam, had yet to come and see her, while Hunter and Jason had come and gone. Mike was still sitting with her quietly, not saying a word, waiting for her to break the silence when she was ready too. She couldn't believe what the doctors had said. She had been pregnant…pregnant with John's child. She didn't know how she felt about it thought.

There would have been a time forty-eight hours ago she would have been happy to find out she was pregnant. She would have told John with a smile on her face, but now…now she didn't a know what to make of the news. Was it sad news that she had a miscarriage? After all she had been happy with John for a year and a half…she would have been happy to have a child with him. Or was it good news? Less than twenty-four hours ago, she had found out that John had been cheating on her. Would she have wanted to bring a child up with that animosity between their parents? Would she have been happy, had she found out another way? She didn't know.

As all of these questions swirled through her mind, tears began to cloud her view of the wall opposite her and it was as they got ready to fall, did she know her answer. It was sad news. This child would have been loved, even if she hated John. She would have loved this kid, just as much as, her mother loved her and Adam, even though both of their fathers left her.

Mike seeing her cry, now completely unfazed by it, stood from the chair he was sitting in beside her bed, and pulled her into a hug, allowing her to cry into his chest once more.

"I just," Rayleigh said, as she continued to sob into Mike's chest.

"I know," he whispered to her, "I know." She didn't have to say a word to him, he understood. While the news had come at a less than welcoming time, he knew that if she had still been pregnant, she would have raised the child with so much love, not caring that their father, was backstabbing, cheating son of a bitch.

Slowly the position both Rayleigh and Mike were in came uncomfortable. Moving her over slightly, Mike climbed into the hospital bed beside her, and cuddle her into his chest as she continued to cry her heart out for a lost love and a lost child that she would never get to know.

"It's okay," he soothed her.

"Everything will turn out right," he promised, now running his rough fingers through her knotted hair. Rayleigh continued to sob, until finally she fell asleep. Too tired to worry about anything else, she let her worries go and just let sleep overtake her, because now for the third time in less than twenty-four hours she felt safe in a pair of arms, that weren't her brother's, godfather's or Jason's.

Mike kissed her forehead as he too fell asleep, hoping that everything would get better for Rayleigh.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry this isn't the end, just the end of John and Rayleigh's drama.**

**Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	4. 4: Change in the Tide

Chapter Four: Change In the Tide

* * *

In the two months that followed, Rayleigh threw herself into her training, wanting nothing more than to forget the drama that ensure, the last time she had been on the road with the WWE, and she wanted nothing more than to get back in the ring. She had spoke to John about the news that they had learned upon their break-up. They mourned the loss of their unborn child separately, but were silently there for one another. While she didn't trust him and probably never will again, she knew that the news had killed John, just as much as it had killed her.

"Hey Ray," called Mike, as he stepped into the gym, where she trained with her brother and Jason. In the last couple of months, Mike Mizanin and she grew extremely close. She could talk to him, about things that she couldn't talk to Adam, Jason or Hunter about. She was close with Stephanie, but Mike just made her feel like she could tell him anything.

"Hey," she called to him, as she lifted a couple of weights, "What's up?"

"I just got the script for your return," he told her, pulling out the papers he had received earlier from his duffle bag. Rayleigh put her weights down and grabbed that Mike had handing to her. She flipped through her pages. It seemed that the writers were now writing in her break up with John, but it seemed like the writers had not only decided that SHE would be turning her back on him, but she would also be turning her romantic feelings onto another Superstar.

"You," she asked him, "They're putting you, me, and John all into a storyline. It seems they like making art imitate life."

"Really?"

"Well, not really,' Rayleigh conceded, "Because if it did, than it would be John betraying me, not me showing up during your match at TLC to tilt the ladder, just before he gives you the Five Knuckle Shuffle off of it, and then hitting him in the back with a steel chair, while the ref is out, so you can pin him when the ref regains consciousness." Mike laughed.

"I'm serious," she said, smiling slightly at him.

"Well, look at the final page of the segment," Mike said, as he grabbed the script, flipping it to the last page, before handing it back to her. Rayleigh looked at him confused, before looking down at the page and reading it.

Her jaw slowly dropped as she read the closing scene of Mike and John's match at TLC. Mike's persona 'The Miz' was suppose to place a table over John's slightly unconscious body, then lift her onto it, and then they were suppose to heatedly make-out until John was fully conscious, which at that point, The Miz and her would walk out of the ring, and Mike would carry her bridal style all the way up the ramp, where they would kiss at the top, before he carried her back stage, to "celebrate" his win, leaving John slack jawed in the ring.

"Are you, okay with this," Mike said, unsure if whether or not her reaction was positive or negative. Rayleigh looked up at him and then walked over to a bench and sat down.

"It's my return," she said, "It's not like I'm returning the week before TLC and have to kiss him…like I would get physically ill, if I had too, but it's just like…I'm basically cheating on him, when he was the one that did it to me."

"Do you want to talk to your godfather and see if they could change it up a bit, make your return beating John with a steel chair after he starts making out with Maryse or one of the other divas, using the situation they wrote for us? I swear I won't be offended if you do."

Rayleigh looked at Mike thoughtful for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No," she told him, "This is fine. This could be the perfect form of revenge…even if it Is fake." Mike just looked at her.

"So, you're comfortable with the fact that I basically have to stick my tongue down your throat in the middle of the ring, for the good of a live audience," he asked her.

"It wouldn't be any different from the times that Phillip or Randy or even Glenn stuck their tongues in my mouth as a way to get 'revenge' on something John Cena did to them," she said shrugging, "Only difference this time, is I get to enjoy it, and not have to slap anybody in the face afterwards, thought I enjoyed doing that too." Mike laughed remembering her jokingly saying to John in the ring, the night after Royal Rumble that'd she had needed to gargle with bleach after CM Punk had kissed her after the New Nexus had knock John "out cold."

"Are you sure, you're okay with this," he asked her one more time. Rayleigh looked at him slightly annoyed this time.

"Yes, Mike," she assured him, "I'm completely okay with knocking my ex-boyfriend out cold with a steel chair, so you can pin him to get the three-count and you then placing a table on top of him, lifting me onto it and then sticking that tongue down my throat." Mike looked at her skeptically for a moment. Rayleigh returned the look with a smile.

"You know what they say," she said, "the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else…even if we're not actually going to do it." Mike spat out the water he had just sipped, as she spoke. He could not believe the girl that had been so broke, so low two months ago, was completely and utterly okay with turning heel against her on-screen boyfriend and then being connected to him…romantically. He just couldn't believe it.

"Or you know," Rayleigh said, shrugging, "We could take a page out of Edge's book, and have a live sex celebration in the middle of the ring, the following night on RAW." Mike looked at Rayleigh now completely speechless. She giggled at him.

"What," she said to him in low, sexy voice, "I am after all, the Rated R Superstar's little sister, it's time I live up to the name and would live up to the Awesome hype for 'The Miz." Mike's eyes were now wide at the thought.

"And it could possibly get me killed by your brother," Mike whispered to her, not wanting to chance anyone over hearing their conversation.

"Oh please, Mike," Rayleigh said, "John actually turned to my brother on live TV, while doing his little diss speech to Lita, and Edge, said and I quote, 'I'm banging you sister, is that not enough?' At first Adam thought that it was just adlib script, it was actually true…that was how we told him about relationship."

"Yeah, I know," Mike said, but face it, since everything came out with you and John…Adam has been a lot more protective over you than usual."

"yeah, I've seen that," Rayleigh said, not packing up her duffle bag, "But to be honest Mike, I'm going to be a lot more careful now. I'm not going to fall in love with another Superstar."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Nothing," she revealed to him, "I'm scared that I might, but I don't want to get my heart broken. I just wouldn't be able to take it."

* * *

Adam growled as he read the last page of the full script for TLC…Mike was suppose to kiss his sister and that was how she was suppose to break up with John. He had no issue with the on-screen romance, no in fact the kiss wasn't his issue at all. The issue was Rayleigh's track record of on-screen romances. She usually ended up falling for them in real life. Well he couldn't say usually…after all the only other on-screen romance she had beside the one coming with Mike was John. Adam didn't want to risk his baby sister getting hurt once again.

"Hey, have you," Jason said, coming into Adam's dressing room, "Never mind." Once he saw the look on Adam's face, he knew. He knew what he had just been reading; the scene that will take place at TLC between Mike and Rayleigh. Adam looked about ready to throw something.

"I can't believe it," Adam shouted, "Is it not enough that the last on-screen romance they put her in, ended up becoming real only to end with her suffering from a miscarriage and in the hospital for about a week." Jason nodded in understanding.

"I know, dude," Jason said, "I was there for all of it, but she's a big girl. She's also a professional and she's learned from being in a relationship with John. She won't fall for him."

"We said that about John," Adam said, "We also said that there would be no way in hell, would she fall for him and now here we are two years later, eating our words." Jason nodded.

"We can't help who we fall in love with, and we definitely can't help who Rayleigh falls in love with," Jason said, putting his hand on Adam's shoulder, "We can just be there for her." Adam looked up at Jason and nodded.

"It's just I want to protect her," Adam said, "I know that Ray's heart won't be able to take another hit like that one. I don't want Rayleigh to lose faith in love."

"She won't," Jason assured him, "Rayleigh is going to be a lot more careful. She, herself, knows that her heart won't be able to take that again, but you and I also don't want her to build up walls that will allow her chance at true love pass her by completely. That wouldn't be fair to her either."

"John did such a number on her," Adam sighed.

* * *

Rayleigh walked into the arena with Adam and Jason not far behind her. She was glad to be back, after the past two months of being on a much needed and much appreciated vacation.

"Hi, Rayleigh," called a voice somewhere to her left. She look around and saw Randy Orton walked towards her. She glared at him and kept walking.

"Oh come, Ray, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry," he asked, catching her by the elbow as she walked towards the Divas dressing rooms. Rayleigh turned towards him.

"I don't know Randy, why don't you try again and see where you get," she snapped at him, "You covered for him. I know he's your best friend and all, but you know as a human being, I would have thought you would have had the decency to at least tell me, before I had to find out for myself."

"Rayleigh, please," Randy begged, "I'm sorry." Rayleigh crossed her slender arms in front of her and then began to stroke her chin, as if she was deep in thought.

"Nope," she said, continuing to glare at Orton, "Keep trying." She turned on her heel so fast, that her hair whipped Randy in the face, giving her a waft of her scented shampoo. She continued walking towards the dressing rooms, not giving him a second look.

As she walked into her dressing room, she finally felt back at home.

"Rayleigh," came voice from the door. Rayleigh's eyes closed, as she took a deep breath. That voice had haunted her from the moment she found out what John truly was.

"What do you want, Kaitlyn," Rayleigh snapped, her resolve slowly slipping, but she held onto it like a buoy.

"I…I…I," Kaitlyn stuttered.

"Spit it out, Kaitlyn, I don't have the time or patience for you right now," Rayleigh said, turning towards the door to look at the woman that had ruined her entire life, only a short two months ago.

"I…I…I just want t…t…to," Kaitlyn continued to stutter.

"Let me guess," Rayleigh interrupted, "You wanted to apologize. You didn't think that I would EVER find out. Well Kaitlyn, guess what I did. Now quit the 'I'm sorry' act and get out of my dressing room, I need to get for my return tonight. Oh, and by the way, you can have my sloppy seconds, I don't want them anymore." And with that Rayleigh slammed the door in Kaitlyn's faces, not caring about the tears that were streaming down her face. Leaning against the door, Rayleigh took a deep breath. That was the last confrontation she needed to make, before she could truly move one from all that had happened.

* * *

Mike Mizanin walked in, his duffle bag over his shoulder ready to face John Cena tonight. This was going to be one of the greatest nights of his life. He was finally going to be able to get his hands on John after everything that had happened and he was smiling about it. Rayleigh was looking forward to her return and he was happy that got to be a part of it. He was even gladder about the fact that he was the one that she was going to be kissing.

Ever since, their friendship started two months ago, he had been getting deeper and deeper feelings for the petite brunette that he had helped that night. He had come to terms with it. She had big, beautiful, blue eyes and full lips. She was curvy in all the right places and wore clothes that had appreciated those curves.

"Hey man," called Kevin, as he ran to catch up with Mike, "Read your segment with Rayleigh, it's suppose to be hot. You're a lucky man." Mike nodded and thanked Kevin, before making his way to his dressing room, passing by Adam's as he went.

"Mike," called Adam, as Mizanin walked past. Mike came to a stop and turned to Adam, who was now standing just outside his door way, "I just wanted to say be careful with her okay, try and protect her, if John tries to adlib. She really doesn't want to be shelved for another couple of months."

* * *

The crowd was cheering as John Cena started to climb the ladder to give The Miz, the Five Knuckle Shuffle, much like he had to Edge, in Toronto all those years ago, and then the cheering turned to screaming, as Hot Ray-Leigh ran down the ramp.

"Is that Hot Ray-Leigh," Jerry asked, as she climbed into the ring. John looked down at her surprised, before grabbing a hold of the ladder, yelling at her to get out of the ring, before she got hurt. Hot Ray-Leigh just glared at him and began to lift the ladder. John looked at her even more surprised.

"Night, night Johnnie," she mouthed as the ladder, tipped over, causing John to go through two tables that had stood at ring side. Slowly the Miz stood, smiling at her, as he looked at how John just lay there, feigning to be knocked out. Hot Ray-Leigh got out of the ring quickly.

John looked around, trying to find her, but he couldn't, he and Miz, then started to exchange hits once more, even knocking out the ref.

"What is Hot Ray-Leigh doing, Jerry," Michael Cole said, as the two commentators watches as Hot Ray-Leigh climbed back into the ring, this time with a steel chair in hand, she raised it and then the Miz, turned John around and Hot Ray-Leigh hit him, knocking him unconscious allowing him to hit the floor. As the ref gained consciousness, Hot Ray-Leigh flew from the ring, making sure to not let the ref see her with the chair in hand.

The entire crowd booed, as the ref counted 1…2…3 and then the bell rang. Rayleigh jumped up and down her hair swinging, as she celebrated. She climbed into the ring, as the Miz dragged a table, placing it over John.

"What are they doing," Jerry said, feigning confusion. Hot Ray-Leigh hugged Mike, as he lifted her into his arms, allowing her to wrap her long, slender legs around his waist. He placed her on the table and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure, you want to do this," Mike whispered to her, one last time just to make sure. She gave him a look, grabbed the back of his neck and smashed her lips against his.

"Woah," Jerry yelled, as the entire crowded gasped in surprise. Rayleigh smiled into the kiss, as she listened to the surprised crowd, now begin boo, because she had turned on the fan favourite her kayfabe boyfriend, John Cena, and was now kissing his opponent, while he was unconsciousness underneath the table she was sitting on. It was then that an idea struck her. It was time to turn this kiss up a notch.

She leaned back, dragging the Miz with her, now lying on the table, the Miz pressed intimately against her as the kissed continued. Mike's tongue was now in her mouth and despite being a professional, she couldn't help but enjoy it, as she listened for the telling groan, to let her know that John was now fully conscious.

"The Miz, has not only taken the title from John Cena, but he has now taken John's girlfriend Hot Ray-Leigh from him, just as she makes her return," Jerry said, as John slowly begins to sit up. The Miz and Hot Ray-Leigh leave the ring hand in hand, and just as her feet hit the floor. Mike lifts her into his arms, presses a second kiss to her lips and begins to carry her up the ramp to the stage.

"It seems that John Cena can't believe it," Michael Cole said, "The same night that Hot Ray-Leigh returns, the girl that helped him gain the championship from her brother Edge, has now turned on him. And she is now kissing the Miz once more."

"It seems that Hot Ray-Leigh has set her sights on someone new."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	5. 5: Maybe There is Something There

**A/N: The following scene was actually on Monday Night RAW, but was adapted to add Rayleigh. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Maybe there is Something There

* * *

Vince McMahon and Stone Cole Steve Austin looked at R-Truth in his ridiculous get up as he stood in front of them.

"I'm gonna get to why, I'm dressed like this," R-Truth Began, "You see, I was told by the RAW General Manager that I had to apologize for what I did. That's the only way I can keep-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Vince interrupted, "If you want to apologize, let's show everyone why the RAW General Manager wants you to apologize." Vince cues a clips from the previous week's show, on the titantron, that shows R-Truth taking a sip from a child's soda, as the child's father politely asks him to give the drink back. He then throws the drink in the father's face. R-Truth looks around the arena, pretending to be scared of the boos, that he was getting from the many WWE fans that had gathered there that night.

'Thank you, for reminding and showing ever, Mr. McMahon. I would like to take this time to say that I'm sorry," R-Truth paused, "I'm a good R-Truth. I…I'm sorry to Big Jimmy. I'm sorry to Little Jimmy. I'm sorry to the soda that I wasted it on, it was refreshing. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." R-Truth hung his head in mock shame.

"You ought to be sorry for dressing up like a damn jackass," Steve Austin said, as he finished listening to R-Truth's apology.

"Ah see," R-Truth said, pointing his plastic sword at Steve Austin, "I'm going to tell you why I'm dressed like this. See, I did my homework. I know where I'm at. I'm in Richmond, Virgina." The entire crowd cheered, as R-Truth began to march slightly around the ring.

"The capital of the Confederacy. You see," he said, pointing his sword at Vince and Steve Austin, "This is where Jefferson Davis, and Robert E Lee and other bunch of inbred rednecks just like all of you." R-Truth paused once more pointing his sword out into the crowd as they all booed at his statement

"Don't boo me," he snapped at them," You should booing yourselves." Steve Austin looked at R-Truth as if he was completely insane.

"This is where, they formed the Confederate States of America," he continued. Steve Austin nodded along with what R-Truth was saying as the crowd began to chant 'You Suck.'

"That was about 150 years ago," Steve Austin interjected, "What's that's got to do with today?" R-Truth turned to look at him.

"While I'm aware that nothing good came out of the south," he started, as he looked around the arena, "The Confederacy did have one good idea; Succession. You see, the Confederacy, succeeded from the United States, so tonight, R-Truth is succeeding from the WWE Universe." The entire crowd cheered, at his announcement.

"Oh, but don't get it twisted," R-Turth started once more, "I keep the title match, I'm going to keep that. Everything else I don't want. You see, y'all won't have R-Truth to push around no more. You know what that means? That means, y'all aren't going to make no more money off of me. No action figures, no t-shirts, no video games, no nothing. Did-lee squat."

"I've been a victim of a companywide conspiracy," he continued, Ain't that right Mr. McMahon?"

"Well, ah, let me tell you something R," Vince said, walking towards R-Truth, "R is your real first name, isn't it?"

"Correct."

"I always thought that was kind of a silly first name, R," Vince turned and told Steve Austin, "H…how do you spell R? Is it Rrrrrr? How do you spell that? Maybe you should have been a pirate instead of a rapper. I don't know, but I would suggest you visit my office. My office hours are between the hours of 9 am and 12 mindnight, seven days a week, if you would like to come and discuss this subject matter. Steve, you certainly know my office hours."

"You certainly know my office hours," he repeats, "You've been there."

"Been in your office plenty of times," Austin responds, 'What's your point?"

"Well, my point here is, that if R-Truth wants some answers, he may not necessarily get them from me, he could very well get them from somebody else. Conspiracy, huh?"

"Conspiracy," R-Truth says, "C-O-N…"

"Well, why don't you spell succession," Vince begins to ask, but is interrupted as the Miz and Hot Ray-Leigh make their way into the arena. They had been dating on-screen for the past three months, during which the Miz had lost his title once again to John Cena and has since been trying to gain it back with Hot Ray-Leigh by his side, sometimes playing the distraction for his opponents. He had since let Alex Riley go, due to the fact that Rayleigh had taken an RKO from Randy Orton, when The Miz had ordered him to protect her while she was ringside.

"Oh, finally," Michael Cole says, as the Miz's theme music plays, "Now, we're talking. Now, we have some sanity. There he is, once the most watched WWE Champion in history, the Miz and the beautiful as ever, Hot Ray-Leigh by his side."

"Oh please," Jerry said, you could practically hear his eyes rolling, "Things have just gone from bad to worse."

"Really," The Miz, said, "Really? Really? Really?"

"R-Truth, you have the chairman of the company out here, and you're going to talk about your made up conspiracy," Hot Ray-Leigh said, as she and the Miz were on their way down the ramp towards the ring.

"Well, we deal in reality," The Miz said, helping Hot Ray-Leigh into the ring, "And the reality is if it wasn't for my inept, insubordinate and idiotis ex-protégée Alex Riley, I would still be WWE Champion." Hot Ray-Leigh nodded along with the Miz's, rubbing his shoulder, as she pressed herself intimately against his side, she could almost feel the thousands of men starring at her ass, in her red hot short shorts.

"The passed two weeks of cheaps shots and undeserved attacks on Hot Ray-Leigh, from that ungrateful nobody, doesn't take away from the fact that I am the most must see Champion in WWE history." Hot Ray-Leigh nodded in agreement, pressing her head into the crook of his neck. The entire crowd booed as The Miz smirked at Steve Austin.

"And we know, and everybody else knows, that my boyfriend the Miz deserves, one last championship match," Hot Ray-Leigh said to Vince, as the crowd booed. She was completely unfazed by it though. And then everything just got worse, Alex Riley's music began. Both The Miz and Hot Ray-Leigh turned towards the stage, both with glares on their faces.

"Oh, this guy," Michael Cole said, as the music played.

"What do you mean this guy," Jerry asked.

"Well, Miz's ex-protégée , the selfish, and ungrateful Alex Riley," Michael Cole explained. The Miz and Hot Ray-Leigh backed up to stand behind Steve Austin, Vince McMahon and R-Truth.

"Are you kidding me," Jerry said.

"Turned his back on the man that gave him everything, he even let him guard his greatest treasure," Hot Ray-Leigh," Michael Cole continued.

"There's the guy, Alex Riley, who just got tired of being kicked around by that man, of being that man, The Miz's stooge, if you will," Jerry said.

"Listen," Michael Cole argued, "If your father raised you like Miz raised Alex Riler, when you become a teenager would you just kick your dad in the guts and move out. How about a little respect? How about some respect for the Miz?"

"Respect has to be earned."

"Hey, hey, hey," Vince said, as he instructed Alex Riley to back up and away from Miz and Hot Ray-Leigh. Rayleigh was now standing behind the Miz, acting as if she were afraid that Alex Riley would attack her.

"Miz," Alex began, "The only thing you deserve is a third straight week of beat downs, but I do agree, those attacks on Ray, were undeserved and I want to apologize." Miz began shouting at Alex, while Hot Ray-Leigh nodded her head, kindly accepting Alex's apology. As the shouting match continued in the ring, John Cena's music began to play causing Hot Ray-Leigh to put her head in her hands. This was the last thing that they needed right now. John made his way, at the same time that Hot Ray-Leigh and the Miz wrapped their arms around one another, the Miz very pointedly making sure that he placed his hand on Hot Ray-Leigh's ass.

"John Cena is surveying the ring," Michael Cole said, as everyone watched John Cena walk around the ring, "Where he knows all the players very, very well."

"One better than all the other," Jerry said, referring to John Cena and Hot Ray-Leigh's previous relationship, "Maybe John Cena can bring a little sens to the proceedings. It's getting completely out of hand."

"Easy, easy, easy," John said, as he entered the ring, "Hold on, hold on, hold the phone, wait, wait, wait, hold on. I know, I know, a lot has happened so, I'm kind of bringing you guys up to speed and give you a quick recap."

"Mr. McMahon, he's out of patience. Miz is out of excuses. Hot Ray-Leigh is still drinking the skank juice. A-Ry, well, he's out for vengeance. Steve Austin is almost out of beer," John paused, as the crowd laughed and Steve Austin silently agreed, "And R-Truth is out of his mind." The crowd continued to laugh.

"Okay, so we skip the ga ga and go straight to the facts. Miz, not only did you steal my girlfriend, but you lost to me and I made you say the words 'I quit' repeatedly. Now, I'm no general manager, but you will NOT get a rematch for the WWE Championship, stop being a jack wagon and get over yourself."

Hot Ray-Leigh glared at him, "Jack wagon? Really?"

"Alex Riley," John continued, "A-Ry, I don't like you, I don't trust you, but the past two weeks you've shown me you actually got a set, when you maned up and punched this human piece of garbage repeatedly in the face." the entire crowd cheered, while Hot Ray-Leigh pouted at the Miz, rubbing his chair, sometimes kissing it.

"Sir for that I commend you," John continued, before turning to R-Truth, "Which leaves me with R-Truth, where do I start? Uh, you know what, where'd you get that? No, don't even answer that, uh, because when I take a look at you, honestly, when I stop and drink all this in, I look at the brightest bulb on the Christmas Tree, I see a guy, who really has his head together. There is no possible way, a guy looking like you, acting like you has any sort of mental issue at all. Sharp as a tack you are." John paused, signaling to the audience that he was bring completely sarcastic with R-Truth.

"Listen," he said, turning back to R-Truth, "Take the ridiculous outfit off, do everybody a favour, you already apologized, you got your match at Capital Punishment in our nation's capital Washington DC to go one on one for the WWE Championship against me." The crowd cheered and R-Truth got extremely excited, until the lights started blinking and they heard a ding-ding.

"Kentucky long-rifle, what is that an e-mail," John asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Can I have your attention please," Michael Cole said, standing up, ready to read the e-mail causing the entire arena to boo.

"I've just received an e-mail from the anonymous RAW General Manager-"

"Michael Cole, SHUT UP," interrupted Vince McMahon, causing entire arena to cheer, "I've got this one. Considering this is a special Monday Night RAW, and we're in Richmond, Virginia, how about...how about for a main event tonight, we see the tag team match of R-Truth with his partner The Miz, against Alex Riley and his partner John Cena." The entire crowd cheered, happy at the prospect of seeing these four men wrestle.

"Oh and there is just two other things," Vince said, just before he left the ring, "The special guest referee is Stone Cole Steve Austin and Hot Ray-Leigh, you're banned from ringside." Rayleigh and Mike's eyes grew wide, their hands clutching at one another for the good of the act.

* * *

Mike and Rayleigh started laughing as soon as they reached backstage.

"Sorry, about putting my hand on your ass" Mike said, as they walked towards the dressing rooms. Rayleigh smiled at him, as she grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the freezer.

"It's okay," Rayleigh relented, "it called for it, and did you see the look on John's face, when he saw that your hand, was actually on my ass." Mike nodded, as John came walking towards them.

"Rayleigh," he called to her causing her to look at him. Mike walked away, giving them some privacy.

"What do you want, John?"

"Are you…you dating Mike," he asked. Rayleigh looked over to Mike, who was standing against the wall, still in his black suit. He looked refined. Different from what she usually went for. She smiled as she thought about looking into his blue eyes, every time they spoke or did a segment to get. She thought about the way his lip curled, whenever he smirked. She liked it all.

"What does it mean to you, if I am," she asked him, not looking at him. John took a deep breath.

"I guess I just," John started,, but then stopped, "You know what never mind." Rayleigh looked at him confused, before walking away towards Mike, who was still standing by the wall.

"What did he want," he asked.

"He asked me, if you and I were dating," she said, she had this look of confusion on her.

"Does that upset you," Mike asked, slowly steeling himself for a low blow. She looked up at him, the confused look on her face.

"I…I…I don't know," she whispered, "Mike, it's nothing against you, you're a great guy, but I'm…j…just so confused. I vowed to myself that I would never let myself fall in like with a Superstar again and here I am five months later, going back on it. And it scares me…" Mike looked down at worried, he placed a hand under her chin, making her look up at him.

"Why does it scare you?"

"John was the first guy I thought I could see myself spending the rest of my life with," she explained, "He was the first guy I brought home to meet my mom. He was the first guy that I actually said, I love you, too. He was the guy that no matter what happened, he was there for me and I was there for him and now, I'm feeling so conflicted. It's been months, since I was in a relationship with him, but all of that, all of those memories still matter somehow, even though I don't want them too. And somewhere deep inside me, I feel as though, I'm forgetting that they ever happened, because I want those moments with you." Mike's eyes widened at her confession. He sat the both of them down on the bench. He had an entire hour, before he needed to go and get ready for his match with Cena, R-Truth and Riley.

"It's because of those feelings and that vow I made to myself that I feel guilty," Rayleigh explained, "I wanted to be able to control how I feel and not fall in love with the next Superstar they paired me up with, but after these past five months that we've spent laughing and talking with one another, you slowly find your way into my heart and it took John Cena of all people to make me realize it." Mike looked at her, as she looked at the ground in front of her, now stealing herself for the low blow. He looked at her carefully. There was no doubt that she was over John, that much had been clear, the morning he had gone to visit her and found her tossing every single picture, every gift that John had ever given her, and every little keepsake she had from their time together into a box to be taken to a dump or second-hand store.

"Rayleigh, if you're not comfortable with this," Mike started, but Rayleigh looked at him, shaking her head.

"It's not that Mike," Rayleigh said, "You're actually one of the people that I feel the most comfortable with. It's just I'm scared of the future, John and I were doing great and then, I found out he was cheating on me and everything that could have happened didn't matter anymore, cause I was hurt, and because of that I fear one day, you'll wake up and I won't be enough for you anymore and if that ever happened-"

"Rayleigh," Mike interrupted, "That would never happen. Just because John Cena is an asshat that didn't know how to love you, doesn't mean you can play the 'what if' game. I promise to you, that I will take care of you, that I will never let that happen. I would never cheat on you, because Rayleigh, you're everything a guy could want." Rayleigh's eyes filled with tears at his confession. She smiled through them though.

"Rayleigh," Mike said, grabbing her hand in his, "After my match tonight, in which, I vow I will beat your ex-boyfriend to pulp, much like I did three months ago, will you let me take you out? Show you how a real man should treat his girl."

"So I'm your girl now," she asked him.

"Not yet," he told her, "But there will be no doubt about it, you will be." Rayleigh smiled. She nodded, before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Then I will take you up on that offer," she said smiling at him, as the cameras walked over to them.

"Can we get that good luck kiss from the both you for the next feed," asked one of the camera men. Rayleigh nodded. Leaning over, she placed a small gentle kiss on Mike's lips.

"Good luck, my love," she whispered, but it was still loud enough for the mics to catch it. Mike looked into her eyes, as she said it and knew that those words, couldn't have been more sincere than they just were.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Two chapters in one day…**

**Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	6. 6: It's Only Up From Here

Chapter Six: It's Only Up From Here

* * *

Rayleigh was watching the match, silently in her dressing room. She didn't have any matches tonight, so she was just here to make her appearances. The cameras were on her, so she was cheering as much as she could for Mike. She was a little nervous, after this match ended she and Mike would be going on their first date.

She hadn't been on a first date in a little over two years. Every single negative outcome kept running through her mind. If this didn't turn out welll, there was no doubt in her mind that she would lose Mike and at this point in her life, she couldn't. She need to talk to someone.

Slowly she cued the cameras to stop filming her. The cameras were turned off and she left the room, slowly she made her way to the one person that would help her out and not freak out.

She needed to talk to Jason, he was the one person that would help her.

"Jason," she called, knocking on his dressing room door.

"Come in," she heard him call to her.

"Jason, I need your help," she told him. Jason looked up from lacing his boots to Rayleigh, who had taken a seat beside him.

"What do you need," Jason said.

"I have a date," she told him. Jason looked at her surprised.

"With who?"

"Mike," she whispered. Jason looked at her, he didn't quite hear what she had said.

"Who?"

"Mike," she said, this time a little louder.

"Really," he asked her, his eyebrows reaching his hairline. Rayleigh nodded, a worried look still on her face.

"You don't seem happy about it," he said, sitting down beside her, placing a hand on her knee.

"I am," she assured him, "It's just, I don't want to lose him. I've grown so close to him and now with this date, I don't want something to mess us up down the line and then I lose him."

"Baby Ray," Jason said, "Do you really like him?" Rayleigh nodded.

"Then you should go for it," he said, "Don't let your worries get the best of you. If you really like him, Ray, and you want to see where this cod possibly go, you need to take this risk. Don't let what John did to you, cloud your possibilities for the future, you'll never truly get over it, I'd you do."

Rayleigh closed her, eyes took a deep breath before nodding. She couldn't let her past experience rule her life. She needed to take control. Mike is a great guy, and he would never do something like that to her.

"You okay now," Jason asked her. She smiled at him, and nodded.

"Thanks Jay," Rayleigh said, standing from her seat, "You have no idea how much this means to me." Jason smiled at her, and enveloped her in a hug. Rayleigh slowly made her way back to her dressing room. She was ready now, her past with John didn't matter, what mattered was her possible future with Mike.

Rayleigh reached her dressing room, just as the match had finished. She smiled slightly as she watched Mike and Ronald walk up the ramp, raising each other's arms, happy that they had won against John and Kevin.

Rayleigh started packing her bags and fixing her hair slightly as she waited for Mike to picked her up from her dressing room. She wanted this date to go well. She really liked Mike, possibly even more than she had liked John, when they had first begun dating.

"Rayleigh," called Mike, as he opened her door, and then his jaw dropped. She was dressed in tight black jeans, with a skin tight red shirt, a variety sweater. Her brown hair was curled to perfection and she had smokey eyes. She looked gorgeous.

"Hi Mike," she said, smiling as she threw her duffle bag over her shoulder, "You ready to go?" Mike nodded, still dumbfounded at how gorgeous she looked. He knew that she was drop-dead gorgeous before, but that was before she looked like this, all dressed up, just for a date with him, she was even more gorgeous, his mouth was completely dry. He swallowed heavily, he couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

"H...here let me take your bag," he said, grabbing her bag from her, so that she wouldn't have to carry it.

"Thanks Mike," she said, as she pushed a curl. Rhine her ear, "So, where we going?"

"I thought we would go to this little all night diner, that I heard a couple of the guys talking about, they say it has some of the best food," he said, as he held the door of the arena open. She smiled at him.

* * *

"You're not serious," she said, giggling as he told her a story about his child. Mike smiled, the sound of her giggling was such a happy, joyous sound that brought a smile to his face.

"Completely, serious," he said, as he took a sip from his chocolate milkshake, "I thought that if I gave myself frosted tips like that guy from that boy band, I would get more girls in high school. It was just my luck that I ended up getting the student hairdresser and a bad dye job."

"I don't know what to be more afraid of," she said, still giggling, "the fact that you though a frost job would get you girls, or that you listened to a boy band in high school." Mike laughed.

"You didn't listen to boy bands in high school," Mike asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl, it's expected for us to listen to boy bands that have hot guys in them," she explained. Mike laughed.

"My half-sister listened to them. I avoided listening to it, as much as I could," he said, as he waited for the waiter to walk by, so he could ask for the check.

"Sure, Mike," she said, "Whatever you want to believe...what was your favourite song by the Backstreet Boys?"

"Who?" Rayleigh started laughing, she liked being able to tease Mike. Mike joined in on Rayleigh's laughter. The waiter walked by, and Mike signaled that he would like the check. The waiter nodded and walked towards them, handing them the check. Before he left however, he turned to Rayleigh and thrust a small piece of paper into her hand.

"Uh, thank you," she said, before handing the waiter back the small slip of paper, "But, I'm on a date." The waiter looked from her to Mike, who now had a slightly angry look on his face.

"Keep it," the waiter said, placing the small slip of paper back into her hand, "You'll need it." Rayleigh looked at the waiter completely surprised, before turning to Mike, who's jaw was now clenching. Rayleigh's eyes grew wide and she stood.

"No," she said, "I don't think I will." Mike watched as she slapped the waiter across the face. He quickly stood, grabbing their jackets, grabbing her hand and walking out, after throwing cash onto the table, minus the tip.

"Are you okay," he asked her, as he held her jacket open for her to slip into. She nodded, her jaw slightly clenched.

"I just can't believe that he would do that," she said, "It was obvious that we were on a date, to have the audacity to do that, just sort of pisses me off."

"I should be the one pissed off," he said, as he curled his arm around his shoulders, as they began to walk the streets of the city, "After all he was hitting on my date." Rayleigh laughed, as leaned into his comfortable embrace.

"You look gorgeous tonight," he whispered to her, as they stopped a few streets away from the diner. She looked up at her, through her long eye lashes.

"Thank you," she whispered back to him, "I'm having a lot of fun tonight with you...it's been an amazing night. I don't want to end." Mike smiled down at her, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. It wasn't weird being pressed so intimately together, after all they had done this before, in front of dozens of camera and even more people.

She looked up at him, at the same time that she looked down at her. Their heads moved closer and closer together, until...

"Oh my god, you're Hot Ray-Leigh," called a couple of voices behind them. Rayleigh groaned slightly, as she pulled away slightly and the turning to the fans that had approached them with a smile on her face. Normally, she wouldn't have cared if the fans had approached her, she usually enjoyed talking to them, but not when she was tightly wrapped in the arms of the man she was falling in love with.

Mike watched with a smile, as Rayleigh signed autographs for the fans. He could see the smile that grew each time, a fan told her, how much she inspired them or how a fan told her, how much they liked her. She was doing this for the fans, not anybody else, just the fans.

"You really care about them," he told her as she turned back to him.

"I wouldn't be here without them," she told, as they walked away, "I owe all of my success to them." Mike and Rayleigh walked through the streets, a comfortable silence overtook them.

* * *

"I hope I can see you again," he said, as the two of them stood outside her hotel room door.

"I had a great time, we'll definitely have to go out again," Rayleigh said, as she stood in Mike's arms. Rayleigh leaned her head against his shoulder, as she looked up at him. Mike looked down at her, smiling.

"I should probably go inside," she whispered, not really wanting to leave the comfortable embrace of Mike's arms. Mike nodded, and tightened his arms around, hugging her tightly to her chest.

"You probably should," Mike said, "But first-" Mike started to lean down, about to press his lips to hers, when the hotel room door opened.

"Rayleigh get inside," Adam snapped, as he watched Mike and Rayleigh jump apart at the intrusion. Mike looked from Rayleigh to Adam and back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ray," Mike whispered, kissing her on the cheek, before he walked towards the elevators to go to his floor. Rayleigh watched as he walked through the elevator doors, offering him a small wave as the elevator doors closed.

"Get inside the room, Rayleigh," Adam said again, as he watched her. Rayleigh looked at him.

"Where have you been," he asked as she walked past him.

"Out with Mike," she replied, as if it were obvious, slipping off her jacket and lying it across the back of the chair. Jason was sitting in the room, watching as the siblings spoke.

"Was it a date," Adam asked.

"Yes," Rayleigh replied. She wasn't going to lie to him. She had always been honest with her endothermic and she wasn't going to stop now.

"I thought you weren't going to date anymore Superstars," Adam snapped, as he took a seat across from Jason, as the pair of them watched Rayleigh pack her bags for their flight after taping Smackdown.

"I know, but there's something about Mike. I needed to know if there was something there," Rayleigh explained to Adam. He watched her, as she walked into the bathroom to quickly change out of her outfit and into some more comfy clothes to just sit around and talk with Adam and Jason.

"Will you be seeing him again," Adam asked, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Probably," Rayleigh replied.

"I don't want you too," Adam said, causing Rayleigh to look at him straight on for the first time, since she walked into the hotel room.

"And guess what," Rayleigh said, turning away from him and getting a glass of water, "It doesn't matter what you want, Adam, this is my life."

"I still don't want you seeing him."

"And I told you, that it probably wasn't a good idea to ask Amy out, while she was still with Matt, but you didn't listen to me then, so why should I listen to you now?"

"Because I'm your older brother."

"By that logic, Adam," Rayleigh shouted, "I should be listening to Hunter, since he's our godfather, but he trusts me to make my own decisions, something you my dear brother should do."

"Okay, the both of you need to calm down," Jason said, pushing Adam back into his chair, "Adam, we've spoken about this, she's 28, 29 in a couple of months, you need to start trusting her."

"How can I trust her," Adam shouted, "the last time I trusted her, she ended up getting cheated on." Rayleigh's eyes begin to cloud with tears, and almost immediately Adam felt guilty. He walked over to her gathered his baby sister in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be more careful this time," Rayleigh whimpered, "And Mike isn't like John. He wouldn't do that. He's a gentlemen."

"Okay," Adam said, "I want to speak to him, I want to make sure that he knows, that if he hurts you, he knows who he's dealing with."

"I think Mike knows who he's dealing with," Rayleigh said, as she looked up at him, "He's dealing with the guy that attacked my ex-boyfriend in the middle of the hall surrounded by several of our fellow co-workers, while paramedics were tending to me while I was unconscious. He's dealing with the guy that attacked that very same ex-boyfriend in the middle of his hotel room after he found out that I had been pregnant and he had cheated on me."

"Yeah, but still," Adam said, "He needs to know that if he ever even thinks about hurting you-"

"That's the thing, Adam" Rayleigh said, interrupting her brother, "I don't think he will. With Mike, it's like I almost feel like we've been together for ages, like I've known him in another life. And you know me, I don't believe in that, but there's something about Mike, that makes me feel like I could go back to the sinking of the Titanic and I could see the both of us, sitting in a lifeboat, in each other's arms, because we survived. It feels like we have a love that could last, and it's only been one date."

"Rayleigh," Adam said, after listening to her, "Don't you think, your falling pretty hard, pretty fast?"

"Hell yeah, Adam," Rayleigh agreed, 'But when I was with John, there was always this sort of hesitation, not a large amount, but just a little hesitation with him. With Mike, it's like, it doesn't matter if I fall hard, because I can see it, in him that he's falling just as hard for me, as I am for him." Adam nodded and looked at his sister. He could see the love in her eyes, when she spoke about Mizanin. He would have to trust her, he couldn't protect her from getting hurt. Getting hurt is a part of life, you need to live and you need to learn from all of your experiences, but what he could do, was make sure that if someone did hurt her, he could them just as badly. Be it in the ring or be it by punching the hell out of them in their hotel room.

* * *

Mike unlocked the door to his hotel room, with a smile on his face. The date had gone well. Neither of them had felt awkward, they just acted and reacted. They were comfortable with one another. Maybe it was the fact that he had seen her, when she was most vulnerable and didn't use it against her, or maybe it was the fact that they had a friendship before they had a romance. Mike walked into his hotel room and there sat Kevin, Matthew, Curtis and Jacob, playing a game of Texas Hold'em.

"What are you guys, doing here," he asked, as he shut the door behind him.

"We were just waiting to hear about your date with the hot Rayleigh Copeland," Kevin said, as he dealt out the cards.

"After all, we've had to deal with you, whining and pining after her for months since everything happened with Cena and now here we are, and you've finally had a date with her," said Matt as he threw in a couple of chips. Mike turned a chair around and took a seat.

"Things went well," he said, "A waiter tried to hit on her, but she almost hit. Everything went well, until we got to her hotel room."

"What," Curtis said, putting his cards down to stare at Mike, as did all of the other guys, "Did you-"

"No," Mike said, "Nothing like that, her brother was waiting for us."

"Oh," they all said.

"What happened," Jacob said, picking his cards up again, "Did he try to hit you?" Mike shook his head.

"He just glared at me," Mike explained, "He just told Rayleigh to get into the room. I bid her goodnight and left. Didn't want to take any chances, Cena's jaw was sore and hurting for weeks and that black eye took way too long to clear up."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed, "Wouldn't want to get on the bad side of Adam Copeland, especially when it comes to Rayleigh. He just might kill you." Mike nodded and thought about it. He'll have to talk to Adam eventually. He was such a big part of Rayleigh's life, that he wouldn't be able to avoid it. Suddenly his phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. He looks down at it and see's that he has a message from Rayleigh.

'_Sorry about Adam. I had a great time tonight. Breakfast tomorrow?_ _Ray xo'_ Mike smiled as he read the text from Rayleigh, which caused all the guys to start jeering at him, as he wrote her a response.

'_It's okay, I understand. I had a great time too. Definitely, meet you in the lobby at 10? Mike xo_'

"So are you going to go out with her again," asked Kevin, as he watched Mike, put his cell back in his pocket.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	7. 7: It Was Only A Matter Of Time

Chapter Seven: It Was Only A Matter Of Time

* * *

Rayleigh woke the next morning with a smile on her face. She had a peaceful, restful sleep and was excited to start the day. She lay in her somewhat comfortable hotel bed, looking out the window at the bright blue sky. Sunlight was streaming in and for the first time in a few months, Rayleigh didn't feel like the weather was mocking her. And Mike, was the reason.

Mike, made her feel happy. He made her laugh, but she could be serious with him at the same time. Rayleigh smiled as she stretched, still looking out the window at the blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and for Rayleigh there was a worry in her mind. Slowly, she sat up, looking at the time on the alarm clock. She had an hour, before she had promised to meet Mike for breakfast in the lobby. Normally, she wouldn't have felt as if that was enough time, but with Mike, she didn't feel as if she needed to be 'on' all the time. She could sit and relax and have a calm, meaningful breakfast with him, without having to be all dolled up.

Groaning slightly, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw her hair was sticking up in every direction possibly. She grimaced as she looked at her reflection.

She stepped into the shower, hoping that maybe, after washing her hair that wouldn't look so…terrible. While she didn't feel the need to be 'on' all of the time, she still wanted to at least try to look good for Mike, it wouldn't be fair to him if she didn't.

Hot water streamed down her body, scalding her skin slightly as it rinsed away any grime that was on her body, as she lathered her strawberry scented shampoo throughout her long silky hair.

"No one compares, you stand alone to every record I own," she sang quietly, as she finished her shower, slowly stepping out, not wanting to accidentally slip and dislocate something. Opening the bathroom door, after wrapping a towel around her, she stepped out and into her hotel room.

"You never sang in the shower, when we were together," said a voice, behind her, causing Rayleigh to jump. She turned around, clutching the soft towel tightly to her naked body.

"John," she shrieked, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize about what happened," he explained, turning around, so that Rayleigh could put something more than just a towel on.

"So you had to break into my hotel room while I was in the SHOWER to tell me that you're sorry for cheating on me," she asked, as she quickly slipped on the complimentary hotel robe, "Have you fucking lost your mind, John?"

"Yeah, probably not the smartest thing, I've done…not counting-"

"Yeah," Rayleigh said, holding her hand up to stop him, "John, we've already talked about this. After…It doesn't matter anymore, John, we're over and I've moved on. You don't need to feel guilty about it anymore. Neither one of us knew," John nodded and made his way to exit her hotel room.

"I'm sorry, Rayleigh," John said, stopping at the door, "for everything." Rayleigh watched him walk out the door. It was over, she didn't feel any animosity towards him, but with those five little words, everything just seemed to be more at peace. More than it ever had before. Grabbing her blow dryer, strraightener and cosmetic bag from her suitcase, Rayleigh began getting ready for her breakfast date with Mike, a smile on her face.

Her iPhone was blaring her music throughout the hotel room as she blow dried her hair, wanting to get the same shine she had last night. Suddenly, her phone signaled that she had gotten a text, running from the bathroom; she went over to her phone and looked at the text.

'Change of plans, do you just want to have breakfast in my room? We'll order room service when you get here – Mike xo' said the text. Rayleigh smiled and then looked at the outfit she had laid out the night before. She thought about it for a moment and then decided not to change it. The outfit was comfortable enough to just have breakfast in his room.

'Okay, I'll see you in half an hour – Ray xox'

Rayleigh finished getting ready, listening to her music and then grabbed her suitcase, after packing everything she had used back up. She wanted to drop all of her things at Adam's hotel room, so that he could take it to the arena with him and Jason, so she wouldn't have to worry about forgetting it, while having breakfast with Mike.

Locking the hotel room behind her, Rayleigh made her way towards the elevators. She stood quietly waiting for the elevator to arrive with her Louis Vuitton luggage behind her.

"Rayleigh," said a male voice behind her. Rayleigh took a deep breath. Of course, she was going to have to run into this one. Randy Orton caught her just before the elevator doors opened.

"Rayleigh," he said again.

"Hello Randy," she said, turning towards him slightly.

"We haven't spoken in months," he said, as he joined her wait for another elevator. Rayleigh huffed and tried her best to ignore him.

"Come on Rayleigh, I've said I'm sorry," he complained, "You've already forgiven, John-"

"Randy despite what you might think, John isn't completely off the hook," Rayleigh explained, "His guilt eats at him constantly especially since we found out about…and Randy, the reason you're still on the hook, because despite me repeating it, you don't actually know why you keep apologizing. Let me know when you figure it out.' Rayleigh gave him one more look, before stepping onto the elevator making sure that the doors closed right behind her.

She took a deep, calming breath. Randy was working on her last nerve. As much as he apologized, she had this little voice in the back of her reminding her, that he had betrayed her trust as much as John had. Maybe even little more than John had. She had been honest with Randy about everything, and all she wanted was that in return, even if it would hurt her and that didn't happen.

Walking off the elevator she walked towards her brother's hotel room and dropped of her luggage, before walking towards Mike's room, which was just down the hall. She could feel Adam's eyes on her, as she stopped in front of a hall mirror to quickly check her hair and make-up. She took another calming breath before walking up to the door and knocking on it.

* * *

Mike woke with a smile on his face. It wasn't often that he woke up like this. He looked out the window and smiled. It was yet another beautiful day, a beautiful day to utilize the balcony for a wonderful breakfast with Rayleigh. It was with that thought that another thought hit him.

He grabbed his iPhone off his nightstand and quickly shot her a text, and when he received her reply just as quickly, the smile on his face grew wider. He slowly got out of bed. He was glad thing with Rayleigh were going good. He really liked her. She wasn't like the other girls that he had taken out. She actually made him want to try for a relationship, instead of just trying to bed her only after a few drinks. Maybe it was the fact that her brother could knock him out with a single spear, the fact that she had her godfather along with half of Creative in her back pocket or maybe it was the fact that he actually enjoyed spending time with her. It was probably the latter.

He started to get ready and then called room service. He knew that he had told Rayleigh that they could call room service, when she got here, but he wanted to surprise her with a beautiful set-up out on the balcony in the fresh air and good, delicious breakfast.

"Can I get a stack of buttermilk pancakes and two small bowls of fruit with two cups of coffee," he asked the operator, "Yes, yes and bring it all to room 2415, and make sure that it's brought up before 10 o'clock." He quickly hung up and then continued to get ready. He was slightly nervous. It was one thing for a first date to go well. He was the King of First Dates, but he usually had a problem with the second date. He was usually bored, uninterested and couldn't wait to get away from the girl.

"Room service," said a voice from the door. Mike quickly pulled on a shirt and went to open the door. The nice young man, rolled in the breakfast tray.

"Where do you want," he asked, as he rolled the tray into the room. Mike pointed him towards the balcony, where had had already started to set the table, the best he could.

"Leave it," Mike said, as the guy tried placing it all on the table, "I'll do it." The young man quickly left the room, as Mike took a quick look at the cart. He didn't want to uncover the food, it would be cold before she would have even arrived. He however did place the two different plates in front of the chairs and then the vase of flowers in the middle of the table. He smiled. Everything was almost ready, he just needed Rayleigh to arrive and then came a knock on the door, causing him to look at the clock. 10 o'clock, right on the dot.

"Just on time," he whispered to himself, as he walked towards the door. As he opened the door, his smile grew even wider, as Rayleigh threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him in a hug. He kissed her forehead and brought her inside.

"Good morning, darling," he whispered to her.

"Morning, my love," she said, causing him to smile down at her.

"I thought we'd have breakfast out on the balcony," he told her, leading her over to the balcony doors. She looked outside and saw how he settle table. She wrapped her arms around him again, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered, "It looks wonderful." he walked her over to a chair and gently pulled it out for her, waiting for her to sit in it, before he tucked it back in.

"And they say chivalry is dead," she joked, as she watched him pour her a cup of coffee. Mike laughed and smiled down at her.

"So how did you sleep last night," he said taking the seat across from her, fixing his own cup of coffee, as fixed hers.

"Very well," she said, "Probably the best of slept since..."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said, "I think the only reason, I was even able to sleep that night, was because of you." Mike smiled at her, as he served the pancakes to each of them.

"I thought it was weird you were able to sleep," he told her honestly, "I would have thought you would have been more hysterical."

"I thought so too," Rayleigh said, "but I really don't want to talk about that anymore. Tell me more about you."

"What do you want to know," he asked, "You already know mostly everything about me. My parents divorced when I was eleven, and I have a step-brother and step-sister and my father owns a chain of-"

"Sandwich shops," Rayleigh finished for him, "I know all that, just like you know that my father cut and run before I was born, and I was raised by my mother. Like what is your favourite colour?"

"Blue," he told her, with a smile on his face, "Yours?"

"Sometimes it's red, but it's mostly lilac," she told him, before sipping at her coffee. He watched her, as she folds her pancake in two with her fork and knife and then cut into it.

"How many boyfriends have you had," he asked. She looked up at him.

"I had two boyfriends in high school," she told him, "One lasted all of three weeks and that was because it was only for a bet-"

"Are you serious," he asked her, a look of fury on his face, "A guy actually did that to you?"

"Yeah," she said, "If he went out with me for three weeks, he got three hundred bucks, but whatever, he got his ass kicked by my brother. The next one lasted two years and we broke up on good terms, because we didn't want to do the long distance. After that I didn't really want to date, but then I dated John after a couple of years in the WWE. So I had three boyfriends, so far. Girlfriends?" Mike hesitated.

"Mike," Rayleigh said, leaning towards him slightly, "I know what you use to do, but I want to know how many honest to god relationships you've had." Mike took a deep breath. He knew that this would around eventually. She had been completely honest with him and now she needed to be completely honest with her.

"One," he said, "It was back in college. I had been going out with this girl for about three years, when I found out that she had been sleeping with my best friend the entire relationship." Rayleigh gasped.

"That was why you were so supportive," she said, "It had happened to you."

"Yeah," Mike said, now trying to avoid it. Rayleigh sensed his uncomfortableness with the subject, and quickly decided to change it.

* * *

Mike waited for her to walk out the door, before locking the door behind her with his luggage.

"Where's your luggage," he asked, "I know you didn't bring any with you."

"I dropped them off at my brother's hotel room, before coming over," Rayleigh said, "He promised me that he would bring it with him to the arena."

"Do you have a match with him tonight," he asked her.

"No, I just have to do this segment with him though, because you know how they have that match scheduled for you and him at Summer Slam," she said, "Well, they want me to 'talk' with him about it."

"So, you do have to work tonight," Mike asked, as they walked towards the elevator, his right arm wrapped around his shoulder and his left hand pulling his luggage behind them.

"Just for a little bit, but other than that I'm a free agent until then and until our flight to Houston," she explained, smiling up at him and she leaned into him. Mike looked down at her and smiled. He wanted nothing more than to give her the kiss, he kept trying to give her last night. She saw his slight distress on his face. Rayleigh leaned up and pressed her lips to his, not caring if anyone, more specifically her brother, godfather or brother's best friend caught them. She had enough of playing by their over protective rules. It was time to live her life, her way. Rayleigh began to pull away, when Mike followed her, kissing her again, not letting her get away.

Rayleigh smiled into his kiss. It was intoxicating; she couldn't get enough of it. They had kissed multiple times on camera, but this kiss, this kiss was something like out of a movie. If she was going to be honest with herself, she had never been kissed like this before. Not by John, not by her boyfriends in high school. Finally they pulled away from one another when they heard the ding of the elevator. Rayleigh walked in first, followed by Mike.

"Wow," she whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear her.

"Wow is right," he said, chuckling under his breath. Rayleigh looked up at him, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again, but the elevator door opened again and there in front of the doors stood Kaitlyn. Rayleigh went stiff, as Kaitlyn boarded the elevator. Neither one of them were looking at each other and Mike could cut the tension in the elevator with a knife, it was so thick.

No one spoke until the elevator reached the lobby. Kaitlyn got off as soon as the doors opened, her luggage rolling clumsily behind her.

"So that was intense," Mike said, as he walked off with Rayleigh, his hand on her hip.

"Sorry about that," Rayleigh said, "It's just-"

"She was the other woman," he said, completely understanding.

"I don't want to let her bother me, but that'll always be in the back of my mind." Mike nodded and walked her over to where some of the other Superstars were gathered, with a few of the Divas.

"Ray," yelled the perky Barbra, also known as Kelly Kelly, who was also Rayleigh's best friend in the company.

"Hi B," Rayleigh said, as she walked towards her giving her a big hug.

"I just saw Kaitlyn running out of here," Barbra said, as she pointed towards the hotel entrance, "What was that about?"

"Mike and I met her on the elevator," Rayleigh said, looking towards Mike, who was watching her, while he spoke to Matthew and Curtis, she waved back at him, causing Barbra to smile.

"Hon, you are falling so hard for him," Barbra said, as she watched the exchange between the two.

"I know, B, I just can't help it," Rayleigh said.

"So how, did your date go last night," Barbra asked, as they were joined by Natalya and Beth, "You have to tell us, you've been keeping tight lipped about it for the past twenty-four hours." Rayleigh laughed at the statement.

"That's because, twenty-four hours ago, I didn't even know I was going out with him remember, he asked me out after the little segment with Ronald, Vince, Steve, Kevin, John and the two of us," Rayleigh said, causing the other two to laugh, "I'll tell you all about it though, on our way to the arena."

"Can you at least tell us, if the two of you have kissed," Natalya asked, as the four of them made their way towards their cars.

"You know we have-"

"We don't mean those, Ray. Like have you kissed off camera," asked Beth.

"Sorry ladies, but I don't kiss and tell," Rayleigh said, causing all three girls to squeal with laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	8. 8: The Look in Your Eyes

Chapter Eight: The Look in Your Eyes

* * *

"Okay," Barbra said, as they climbed into their security car, "We're in the safety of the car...now tell us what happened!" Rayleigh laughed at her best friends' impatience. She waited until Natalya and Beth were both inside the car before she started.

"We just went for dinner at this small family owned diner," Rayleigh started, "It was comfortable. We spoke like we could talk about everything and anything. It was amazing and then when we were about to leave he asked for the check and our waiter put his number in my hand-"

"No," Natalya said surprised, "He did that with Mike sitting right there?" Rayleigh nodded.

"I refused it, smacked him across the face," Rayleigh explained, "Mike paid, before I could smack him a second time and we rushed out of there."

"And you just returned back to the hotel," Beth asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"No, we walked some of the streets, just talking again, before we returned back to the hotel," Rayleigh continued, "He tried to kiss me, but then we got interrupted some fans. It was fine and then we walked back to the hotel."

"Did he try to kiss you again," Barbra asked. Rayleigh nodded.

"But thanks to my brother, it never happened."

"What," all three girls said in shock.

"He was waiting in my hotel room," Rayleigh explained, "Opened the door and practically ordered me inside. Mike left and then I went inside."

"So not only did you guys not kiss, but Adam basically ruined any chance of it happened," Beth said, "I'm going to have to talk that boyfriend of mine."

"Well that's my brother for you," Rayleigh said, shrugging, "But the story isn't finished."

"Well, come on, girl finish the story," Barbra said, as she slugged Rayleigh in the arm.

"I texted Mike to see if he wanted to meet for breakfast this morning and he said, yes, so this morning we sat in his hotel room and had some breakfast and chatted some more," Rayleigh said, "Then we left, and as we were waiting for the elevator we kissed."

"What kind of kiss," asked Natalya.

"What do you mean 'what kind of kiss?"

"Short and sweet or hot and passionate," Natalya asked, laughing slightly, causing the other three girls to start giggling.

"A mix of both," Rayleigh said, smiling to herself as she thought about the sweet, but passionate kiss that her and Mike had shared, while waiting for the elevator. Barbra started poking Rayleigh in the arm, trying to regain her attention. Rayleigh shook her head and looks at Barbra.

"Well," Barbra said, raising a brow at Rayleigh.

"Well, what," asked Rayleigh.

"Details, Ray," Beth said.

It was sweet, gentle, just enough tongue," Rayleigh said, causing all the girls to sigh, as the driver pulled up to the front of the arena. The girls all giggled, as they got out.

"Well, ladies," Mike said, walking up to them, "I'm going to steal Ray away from you for a little bit. I promise I'll bring her right back." Rayleigh smiled at him, as she took the arm he offered her, waving at her friends, before walking into the arena, towards the ring, Adam was waiting for her to practice their segment and than they would be able to do anything they pleased, until filming.

"Rayleigh," Mike said, "I wanted to see if maybe you'd like to go and see a movie after you're finished here?"

"A third date," Rayleigh said, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

"Yeah," he whispered, confused by the smirk on her face.

"Yeah, and you know what happens on a third date, right," Rayleigh said. Mike's brow furrowed and the he figured it out.

"I swear, I'm not...not that I wouldn't like too, but I...I'm just going to stop speaking," Mike said, stuttering slightly, causing Rayleigh to laugh.

"Well, that's reassuring, but I would love to see a movie with you," Rayleigh said, kissing his cheek, before stepping in the ring to join her brother in practice. Mike smiled, as he walked away, wanting to quickly find a florist, so that he could surprise Rayleigh.

* * *

"But I didn't think it would end like this," Edge said, as he talked about his upcoming match with Dolph Ziggler and Laycool with Hot Ray-Leigh the following week.

"You don't have faith in me," Hot Ray-Leigh said to her brother, her hands on her hips.

"That's not it at all," Edge said, "I...I...It's LayCool, you can't beat two divas at once."

"Like I said," Rayleigh snapped, "You don't have faith in me. You and John Cena, you're all the same."

"J...John Cena," Edge asked, "What does John Cena have to do w-"

"It doesn't matter," Hot Ray-Leigh interrupted him, "You just think I'm going to lose our match, don't you?"

"Ray," Edge said, sighing, "That's not-that's not what I said. I'm sorry."

"Well sorry's not good enough," Hot Ray-Leigh snapped at him, before walking away, leaving Edge completely confused as to what had just happened.

"Cut," called one of the directors. Rayleigh and Adam smiled at each other, hugging as the film crew packed everything up.

"You know, Ray," Adam said, holding Rayleigh tightly, "I'm fine with you dating, Mike, if he makes you happy." Rayleigh looked up at her brother and smiled, tears clouding her vision slightly.

"Hey, hey," Adam said, wiping her tears away with his thumb, "What's with the tears?"

"Happy tears, brother dear, happy tears," Rayleigh assured him, as she hugged him tightly again. The two siblings shared a soft moment, before Rayleigh hurried off to her dressing room to meet Natalya, Beth and Barbra, so they could help her get ready for her date with Mike.

She ran through the arena, smiling, not wanting to wait to tell Natalya, Barbra and Beth the good news about Adam.

"Nat," she called, as she walked into her dressing room, "You'll never guess what Adam just told me...why are you crying?" She looked down at Natalya, who was sobbing into her hands.

"T...T...Ted just b...b...br...br...broke...up with m...m...me," Natalya sobbed, as Rayleigh wrapped her arms around her shoulders in a hug. Rayleigh gasped as she heard what Natalya said. She squeezed her tightly and allowed the girl to sob into her shoulder.

"I'm going to text B and Beth," Rayleigh said, as she handed Natalya another kleenex, "And then I'll go find Mike and cancel our date. You need me."

"No, Ray," Natalya said, as Rayleigh texted the girls, "Go out with him, don't let me ruin the best mood you've been in, in months."

"Nat," Rayleigh said, wrapping her arms around her again, "I've always firmly believed in 'Sisters Before Misters,' so I'm not going to leave you when you need me most, Mike will understand." Natalya nodded as Barbra and Beth walk in their eyes on Natalya.

"Oh Nat," Barbra said, as she walked up to Natalya and hugged her like Rayleigh. Beth came up in front of the three and wrapped her arms around Natalya as well.

"I'll be right back," Rayleigh said, pulling out of the group hug, "I need to cancel my date and I'll bring back some ice cream for us to gorge ourselves on."

"Wait," Barbra yelled after Rayleigh, as she walked out of the dressing room, "Maybe what Nat needs is for us to get her name off Ted. Maybe we could all go clubbing to tonight and then we'll catch a flight to Houston tomorrow, and we can bring some of the guys."

"Okay, but who," Rayleigh said, "Mike and Adam are obvious, but who are we going to bring to keep Nat's mind off Ted."

"Well Mike and Adam have friends right," Barbra said.

"Adam's friends are either married or taken...or assholes," Rayleigh said, "But we can invite Kevin and JoMo."

"Well go, go, go, go," Barbra said, shooing Rayleigh with her hands, "Tell Mike, that we're going clubbing and he is definitely bringing Kevin, oh and JoMo." Rayleigh smiled at Barbra and ran off to find the boys.

* * *

Rayleigh ran through the arena trying to find the boys. It seemed as though no one could tell her where she could find Mike. Pausing for a moment, she stopped by the soda machines and took a breather, even with all her training, running in heels took a lot out of her. Slowly she caught her breath and as she did, she saw Mike walking into the arena, holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Mike," she called, waving to him. Mike looked over to her and smiled, watching as she ran over to him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," she said.

"Really," he asked, "Did you check the florist down the street?" Rayleigh laughed and smiled at him.

"Everywhere in the arena," she specified, rolling her eyes jokingly at him. Mike laughed and handed her the lilies.

"I thought I'd get you something to brighten up your dressing room," Mike said, putting his hands in his pockets as she smelled the beautiful white flowers. Rayleigh looked at him and smiled, the. She kissed him chastely on the lips.

"So," Mike started, "I was thinking we'd catch the movie now that you're finished filming-"

"Mike," Rayleigh interrupted, "Something's come up and I'm going to have to cancel our movie, but-"

"Oh," Mike said, his eyes looking downcast, and a fake smile in place, "That's, that's okay, some other time."

"Mike," Rayleigh said, "Ted broke up with Natalya and we're just going to be keeping her mind off of him, with you and some of your friends help."

"Oh," Mike said, the smile now real, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well since, we don't actually have to be in Houston until Saturday, Barbra, thought we could all go and see Boston's night life," Rayleigh explained, as she walked with Mike towards her dressing room, "She were thinking about the four us, and my brother, who's dating Beth, you and a couple of your single friends could join us?" Mike laughed, as he got what she was implying.

"You want to set up Natalya with John M," Mike said, "Don't you?"

"Actually," Rayleigh said, giggling, "I was thinking of setting Barbra up with JoMo, and Barbra was thinking that Nat could get under one of your single friends to get over Ted." Mike spit out his water, much like he did the first time Rayleigh said that.

"I still can't believe you said that," Mike said, amusement evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she giggled, "So will you go invite your friends, but just two, we don't need you Superstars, overpowering us Divas." Mike grabbed her, and squeezed Rayleigh tight to his chest, causing her to get a waft of his cologne.

"Okay," Mike said, "I'll invite John and Kevin. Kevin has always had a bit of a crush on Natalya." Rayleigh looked up at Mike and smiled before pressing another chaste kiss to his lips, and went to leave his arms, but he held on tightly.

"Is that all I get," Mike asked, smirking down at her slightly. Rayleigh laughed and leaned up to kiss him again, this time a little more passionately.

"See you later," she whispered to him huskily as she walked away, "Bye Mike." She waved at him, walking backwards, before turning around. Without meaning too, Mike's eyes went straight to Rayleigh's ass.

"Really," said a voice behind him, "Looking at Rayleigh's ass, when her brother or godfather could walk around the corner any minute." Mike's eyes immediately swirled around, looking for Adam, but his eyes landed on Kevin.

"Are you trying to get killed," Kevin asked with a smile on his face. Mike looked at him, a slight smile on his face.

"No," Mike said, "But I wouldn't be joking around right now, when I know something that could possibly help you with your quest of Natalya Niedhart."

"W...what q...q...quest," Kevin stuttered, "T...t...there is no q...q...quest. She's with Ted." Kevin looked sad as he spoke those last words. Mike frowned at his friend, clapping a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Not anymore, dude," Mike said, "Rayleigh just told me that Ted broke up with Natalya, we're hanging out with them tonight to get Natalya's mind off of him."

"He...he b...b...br...broke up with her," Kevin said, "W...w...when was th...this?" Mike's brow furrowed as he listened to Kevin.

"What's with the stutter?"

"What stutter?"

"Every time you asked a question about Natalya, you stutter," Mike pointed out. Kevin shook his head in denial.

"N...no I...I...I d...don't," Kevin said, trying to deny Mike's comment, but instead make Mike hold his stomach in laughter.

"Whatever you say, Kevin," Mike said, chuckling, "We got to find John Morrison, he'll be joining us tonight." Kevin nodded and the pair made their way to the men's locker-room in search of John Morrison and Adam Copeland.

* * *

Rayleigh opened the door to see Natalya still sniffling with Barbra and Beth trying their best to cheer her up. Natalya looked up hopeful, when Rayleigh opened the door, but instead frowned and returned to sniffling into her hands.

"Hey, if that's the kind of reception I'm going to get Nat," Rayleigh said, "Then I won't tell you the good news."

"Ted's going to take me back?" Rayleigh cringed.

"No," Rayleigh said, cringing again, when she heard Natalya start to sob again, "But we're going out tonight. B, Beth and I are not letting you mope around like I did, we're going clubbing with Mike, Adam, JoMo and Kevin, and that's that."

"Can't I just mope around for tonight," Natalya asked as she continued to sit on the bench.

"No," Barbra replied, "Rayleigh moped for one night and it turned into drama central. Not this time."

"That was due to the fact that her brother works here and she was pregnant," Natalya said, getting up reluctantly to get ready for their night out.

"Yeah, and you have your cousins working here," Beth said, looking through her cosmetic bag, "I'm sure the Superstars, don't want to break apart anymore fights, especially since the odds will be two on one."

"Here, here," called Rayleigh, getting a giggle from Nat, putting a smile on all of their faces. The four girls slowly started to get ready for a night out on the town.

"Wait," Beth said, as the looked through each other's suitcases, "Did anyone tell Adam?" Rayleigh shook her head, and so did Barbra. All of the girls giggled.

"Well I better text him, and let him know," Beth said, a small smile on her face.

"Five bucks, says that they'll leave half way through," Barbra said to Nat, causing Rayleigh to gag slightly.

"You're on, B," Nat said, shaking Barbra's hand. Rayleigh looked at the pair in mock disgust.

"Can we please not discuss my brother and Beth's sex life," Rayleigh complained, "It does make me wanna hurl."

"Says the girl, who would leave not even half way through the date, when she was dating Cena, even when they were on a double date with her brother and Beth," Nat says, giggling. It was welcome noise to her three friends.

"And that topic also makes me want to hurl," Rayleigh said.

"Five bucks, her and Mike leave after Beth and Adam," Nat says to Barbra.

"You're on," Barbra said.

"Huh, that's funny," Beth said, as she read the text that Adam had sent her.

"What's funny," asked Rayleigh as she pulled out all of her hair styling tools.

"Mike, already told Adam of tonight's plans," Beth explained.

"Really," Rayleigh asked, "He wasn't afraid to go near him?"

"Apparently not," Beth said, placing her phone down in front of her after she finished answering Adam's text.

"Ray, you need to keep Mike," Barbra said, as she rifled through her suitcase, "If he's not afraid of Adam, then he sure is a keeper." All the girls laughed, as Rayleigh smiled to herself, John didn't even do that. Mike sure was something different.

* * *

A few hours later found the girls, slipping on their 'fuck me' pumps, their sexy boots or their 'I want you' sling backs, while they waited for their dates in Rayleigh's dressing room.

"I can't wait to see Mike's face, when he sees you dressed like that Ray," Nat said, as she put the final touch of lip gloss on, no trace that she had been crying earlier.

"And if Adam has anything to say about it," Beth said, "She'll have to take those red pumps off, replacing them with nurse's shoes, replace that dress with mom jeans and a turtle neck.' Rayleigh laughed, as she fiddled with her hair.

"And then, I'll tell him that he stick his head where the sun don't shine, the two of us will start bickering, then we'll hug it out, he'll tell me to change, I'll tell him no and walk away, Mike walking behind me," Rayleigh said, causing all of the girls to ask.

"Damn right, I'm going to tell you to change," Adam said, as he walked in, John Morrison, Kevin and Mike walking in behind him. Mike's eyes were almost popping out of his head, when he took in what Rayleigh was wearing; a tight mini black dress with red pumps and her hair was curled framing her face perfectly.

"And like I said, you and I bicker about my outfit, we'll hug it, you'll continue to tell me that I need to change and then I'll walk away completely ignoring you," Rayleigh repeated, "So, why don't we just cut to the chase, Mike?" Rayleigh looked at him as she headed towards the door, pushing past her brother, who was looking at her in amusement.

"Coming," he said, after he swallowed and looked at Adam, all of his bravery from earlier gone. Man, was he going to be in trouble tonight, especially with the way that Rayleigh was dressed. He looked at Adam one more time, before following Rayleigh out, wrapping an arm around her waist, as they headed towards the cars.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…btw there is a picture of Rayleigh on my profile page.**

**xo**


	9. 9: An OldFashioned WWE Proposal

Chapter Nine: An Old-Fashioned WWE Proposal

* * *

The guys all watched as the girls dance and ground against each other on the dance floor with not a care in the world. Not one care about how close the other dancers were to them, or that they they were out in public. All that mattered, was they were with one another out with their boyfriends/friends and they were having the time of their lives. The guys could tell that the other guys that were around the girls wanted them, but the girls were holding their own, and were glad to let them do so, until...

"Either move your hand from my ass," yelled Natalya, "Or you'll lose it." All four guys, who had been sharing a round of shots and good conversation, looked to the dance floor to see a very drunk patron with his hand on Natalya's ass. Something inside Kevin, just seemed to snap. He started to walk over, with the other three when suddenly the table turned and all four of the girls just turned on the drunk guy and before he knew it, he was being led out by the club's security.

"God, I hate that," Rayleigh said, as they walked towards the guys, "It's like they see a hot girl in the vicinity and almost immediately they start thinking with their dick instead of their brain."

"Wasn't it you that said, and I quote, "God gave men two brains, but only enough to blood to work one at a time," Beth said, as she took her seat next to Adam.

"Yeah it was," Rayleigh said, "And I still stand by it, but that doesn't mean I can't complain."

"Really Ray," Adam said, a smile on his face.

"Take the smile off your face, you're in the same boat as all the others," Rayleigh said.

"What about me," asked Mike, "Am I in the same boat?" All the girls laughed.

"All guys are," Barbra said, as she sipped on the drink, John had been holding onto for her, "You all have two brains...you just can't use them at the same time." All the guys glared at the girls.

"What," Rayleigh said, "It's true. Either blood flow goes to your brain or it goes to your dick. Face it boys, you are simple, that's why it can be so easy to figure you out. Us, females on the other hand not so much."

"Exactly," Beth said, "Sometimes not even we know what we're thinking."

"Then how are we suppose to automatically know what your thinking," John asked.

"One of the many mysteries of li-oh I like this song, come on Mike let's dance," Rayleigh said, before pulling Mike onto the dance floor. Mike flashed her a smile as she led him there. Their hearts synced with the beat of the bass as they danced together, Rayleigh grinding against him. Rayleigh leaned back, her head against Mike's shoulder, as the music courses through their veins.

Mike put his hands on Rayleigh's hips as they did figure eights against his crotch. He could feel Adam's eyes boring into the back of his head, but slowly the feeling of Rayleigh against him overrode the feeling of Adam's eyes boring into him.

"I don't like the way those two are dancing," Adam said to Beth, as he watched Mike and Rayleigh closely.

"Adam," Beth warned, "Let her live her life. If she wants to dance with Mike like that, then you can't say a damn thing."

"She's my sister, Beth," Adam whined.

"Yes, yes, I know, but she can handle herself," Beth said, sipping her drink, "If you let her handle herself, she might surprise you." Adam looked at Beth and then looked out at Rayleigh and Mike on the dance floor, who seemed to be in their own little world, completely wrapped up in one another. Rayleigh is a strong girl, she could take care of herself, but he'll continue looking out for her.

* * *

"Okay, so there was a reason I wanted to meet with you two," Stephanie McMahon said, as she sat with Mike and Rayleigh after they arrived in Boston, "My father, creative and I were thinking that it was time for another WWE proposal and wedding. We want you two to be the ones involved."

"Okay," Rayleigh said, "Why?"

"Since the two of you went public on air as a couple, our views have almost tripled," Stephanie explained, "Our viewers love your relationship and chemistry. This will be perfect to solidify that."

"Or it'll tell them that I'm trying to be like my brother," Rayleigh said, "Steph, if we do this, this means that both the Copeland siblings will have had on air wedding, in my brother's case two."

"Why are you so against this," Mike asked, a little surprised about her reaction, "I think this is a great idea "

"I'm not against it," Rayleigh explained to them, "I'm just saying that this will be the third Copeland Wedding on-air. I just don't want people to think that I'm trying to be like Adam."

"I understand that," Mike said, "Do you wanna go through with it."

"As long as neither my brother, nor my godfather tries to ruin it," Rayleigh said, looking straight at Stephanie, "I only say that, because Hunter has a reputation for it and since I helped him ruin Edge's wedding to Vickie Guerrero, my brother has also been mentioned."

"Okay," Stephanie said, writing down the conditions on a piece of paper that would go to creative, "Would you object to anyone else interfering?" Mike and Rayleigh looked at one another, silently and mentally going through the WWE Raw roster seeing if there is anyone else they would object to.

"Nope," Rayleigh said, shaking her head, before looking at Mike, who also shook his head.

"I think everyone else is fine," Mike said, "We'll we last after the wedding?"

"We're not sure yet," Stephanie said, "Most likely, since the viewers seem to like you together even though your both heels." She stood needing to get this to Creative soon. Rayleigh and Mike stood after her, leaving the boardroom hand in hand. As they walked towards Rayleigh's hotel room they were quiet. They had never thought they would be one of the next WWE couple that would be getting married on-air.

Mike walked Rayleigh to her hotel room, and just as she was about to enter the room, he grabbed her by the waist and held her tightly against his broad chest.

"Are you sure you're okay with this," he asked, causing her to smile.

"Yes Mike," she assured him, "I'm completely fine with this."

"Even if John is the one to interrupt," Mike said, his brow furrowed. Rayleigh nodded.

"I'm over it," she explained, "If he's the one that interrupts, it'll just be for ratings and not because we use to date." Mike looked at her and nodded. She was right.

"Okay," he said, before kissing her. Rayleigh melted into the kiss, her hands running slowly up onto his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. Mike smiled into the kiss as this happened, his own arms wrapping themselves around her waist and back, trying to pull her closer, but they were already as close as possible.

As the kiss ended, Mike leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her blue eyes with his own as they breathed heavily.

"I could get use to this," he whispered to her.

"So could I," she whispered back to him. He smiled at her, before pushing her against the door, reattaching their lips together. Rayleigh's hands grasped his neck tightly, as he pressed against her. Their chemistry was getting addicting, it almost made her forget everything; her name, their location, the people that could come across them at any moment. All of that didn't matter, what mattered was her, him and their connection.

Mike's lips left Rayleigh's and began trailing across her jaw and down her neck, and when Mike reached that sweet spot in the juncture of her neck, Rayleigh gasped quietly into his ear.

"Mike," she moaned in his ear, suddenly very aware of their location, "Inside. Let's go inside." Without his lips leaving her neck, Mike lifted Rayleigh into his arms, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and walked into her hotel room, slamming the door behind him with his foot

* * *

Rayleigh arrived to the arena with a smile on her and Mike's hand in hers. They were ready to start training and to get the script for the proposal that would be happening in two days time.

"I'll see you later," she whispered to Mike as they hugged, before she departed to the Divas locker room. Mike squeezed her tightly, before letting her go. She wiggled her fingers at him, as she slowly walked away.

"Hey Rayleigh," called someone as she walked towards the Divas locker room. She turned around to see Beth running towards her.

"Hey Bethy," she said, causing Beth to roll her eyes.

"You know, the only reason I let you call me that yesterday was because I was extremely drunk," Beth complained.

"Are you paying for it now," Rayleigh asked as she and the phoenix walked to their dressing room.

"No, thank god," Beth said, rubbing her forehead, "Your brother is a genius when it comes to hangovers."

"Oh, he did the McDonalds trick didn't he?"

"Yeah," Beth said, as she pushed the door to the Divas locker room open to find a very miserable looking Barbra and Natalya.

"Wow girls, you look like a freight train has run over you both," Beth said, as lay her bag onto the bench.

"Nope, no freight train," Barbra said, "Just hungover. How the two of you drank so much and are not suffering the consequences surprises me." Beth and Rayleigh laughed quietly, keeping in mind that both Barbra and Natalya were suffering from massive hangovers.

"It's the McDonalds method," Rayleigh explained, "Really greasy food always does the trick and the fact that I drank like 4 galleons of water last night also helps the hangover blues." Both Barbra and Natalya glared at Beth and Rayleigh, as they got into their training gear. A quick sharp knock at the door, had all the girls sharing a look. Rayleigh walked over to the door and opened it.

"Here are your new papers Ms. Copeland," said. Stage-Hand, handing Rayleigh the script for the upcoming proposal.

"Thanks," she says, smiling at the stage-hand, before closing the doors. She quickly begins to read the papers, a smile on her face slowly growing as she read it. Creative had done an amazing job on it; it had just screamed Hot Ray-Leigh and The Miz.

"What's that," asked Barbra, looking at Rayleigh.

"Just the script for mine and Mike's ring segment," she said, showing Barbra the papers.

"No, not that," Barbra said, "What's that of your neck, Ray?" Rayleigh looked at Barbra confused before walking over to a mirror and moving her long hair away from her neck, not that she really needed to. There plain as day, in perfect view was a hickey, the size of toonie (that's a two dollar coin for you non-Canadians). Rayleigh's eyes went wide. She rushed over to her bag and quickly pulled out her foundation from her cosmetic bag. She slowly dabbed the cream, trying to hide the bruise the best she could. She really didn't want everyone starring at it, while they practiced. All the girls laughed as they watched her, except for Natalya, who was reading the papers that Rayleigh had just been.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Natalya said, as she finished reading them, "The Miz is proposing to Hot Ray-Leigh." Beth and Barbra looked away from Rayleigh to Natalya and rushed over to her, reading the script over.

"Why aren't you surprised about this," Natalya said, as she now watched Rayleigh continue to try and cover-up the hickey.

"Not really," she said, "I already knew. Stephanie told me and Mike, when we got to the hotel, even asked our input on it."

"You knew about this and didn't tell us," Natalya said, "Ray, this is big."

"Yeah, your going to go down in WWE History with the likes of Test and Stephanie, Triple H and Stephanie, Kane and Lita, Lita and Edge, Edge and Vickie, even Daniel Bryan and AJ."

"Yeah, I know," Rayleigh said, "I just don't find it that big of a deal."

"That...that big of a deal," Natalya gasped, "I don't think she gets it." She threw her hands up in the air, looking at Barbra and Beth.

"It's a real big deal, Ray," Barbra said, "Thousands of people are going to watch you walk down the aisle." Rayleigh looked at Barbra, Beth and Natalya. It was a big deal and to be honest she was extremely nervous about everything that will be happening in the following weeks, leading up to the wedding. And her only question, would the wedding actually happen or will someone interfere. And is someone was going to interfere, that raised another question; who was it going to be?

* * *

The titantron showed the live audience a diamond ring, sitting a small black velvet box. The entire crowd gasped as the camera zoomed out to show The Miz, pacing the width of his dressing room, the entire time staring at the ring. The audience and viewers at home watched as he took a seat still looking at the ring, before nodding and pocketing it.

As the titantron faded to black, Hot Ray-Leigh's theme music hit and Rayleigh made her way towards the ring, waving and blowing kisses to the many fans, before stopping to kiss a small little boy that was sitting up front with his parents on the head.

'You make me so hot, make me wanna drop,' the music continued, as Hot Ray-Leigh climbed into the ring continuing to wave at fans.

"So, as you all know, a travesty of greatest proportions happened this past week. My boyfriend, The Miz," she paused, as the crowd booed, "Lost his match against Alex Riley, because that awful John Cena-"

'AWESOME,' the music started interrupting her, as she spoke. Hot Ray-Leigh watched as The Miz made his entrance, the entire time looking nervous, instead of his usual confidence that allowed him to strut the entire way down the ramp and into the ring.

Hot Ray-Leigh watches with a smile, as The Miz walked into the ring, before grabbing a mic of his own and turning towards her.

"Mike, I was just telling them, how it was quite unfair that John-"

"Ray," The Miz said, interrupting her, "It's okay. All of these people know that I lost because of that bastard John Cena, but I will win against him at Summer Slam, but that's not why I'm out here." He gulped, as Hot Ray-Leigh looked at him confused.

"Why are you out here, Miz," she asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You see Ray, there are not many great loves in the world," he began, "Not like ours, which is right up there with Cleopatra and Mark Antony, Romero and Juliet, Marilyn Monroe and Joe DiMaggio, even Prince Will and Kate and you see Ray, there are not many people who are awesome like I am, but you are." the entire crowd and television watched as The Miz got down on one knee, gasping as he pulled the ring from his pocket, opening it to show Hot Ray-Leigh. Hot Ray-Leigh's eyebrows were in her hairline, she had tears in her eyes, and her hands covering her mouth.

"Ray, will you marry me?" Before Hot Ray-Leigh could answer however, Christian's music started, and out walked Christian, mic in hand.

"Ray, don't marry him," Christian said, causing Hot Ray-Leigh to turn and look at him. Mike got up off his knee, and glared at Christian.

"Ray, don't turn your back on everything you and your brother have done in this company, for this, this-"

"Christian, shut up," Hot Ray-Leigh said, looking at Christian very angrily, "Don't talk about what you don't know. My brother turned his back on me, I did nothing to him. Christian, I love this man-"

"You also loved this man," Christian said interrupting Hot Ray-Leigh again. Then John Cena's music started and Hot Ray-Leigh put her head in her hands, as the crowd began to cheer.

"Ray, think about this, think about all the great times we had together," John said, "We could have that again, just leave Miz, don't settle, go for someone that can take care of you. And you do realize that three out of four of those couples are dead right."

"Ray, come on, think about this," Christian begged, as John stood beside him. Hot Ray-Leigh looked at Christian and John before turning to Mike, tears now in her eyes. Mike nodded, but before he could say anything Hot Ray-Leigh kissed him, shocking both John and Christian.

Lifting the mic to her mouth, as Mike leaned his forehead against hers, she smiled at him and all she said was one word.

"Yes." She kissed him again, before turning to Christian and John, making sure to kiss him passionately just to rub in, what she was going to say next. The Miz smiled into the kiss, as he lifted her off her feet and into his arms. Hot Ray-Leigh wrapped her long legs around his waist, clutching his body close to hers as they continued to kiss. Slowly the kiss came to an end, and Miz, placed Hot Ray-Leigh back onto her feet, allowing her to turn around and face her brother's best friend and ex-boyfriend.

"You see Christian, John, I'm not settling, he's perfect for me. He's mine and I accept him no matter who he is, so I'm going to marry him, and John it doesn't matter that three of those are dead, because they had a love that lasted. So either you can be happy for me, or you can leave me be." Her music hit, as her and Miz shared one more kiss, as Miz placed the ring on her finger, it sparkling in the light.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**Picture of the ring is on my profile…**

**xo**


	10. 10: It Needed to be Said

Chapter Ten: It Needed To Be Said

* * *

The titantron showed what seemed to be a naked Hot Ray-Leigh lying in a bad wrapped in burgundy sheets. Her hair was strewn across a pillow, her hand was above her head and she was breathing heavily. A large smile grew across her face, as she caught her breath. The audience could see her engagement sparkling in contrast with the sheet.

"Th...that was," she paused, as she continued to breathe heavily.

"Awesome," said the Miz, as he popped out from under the sheets. Hot Ray-Leigh smiled at him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he lay on top of her, pressing soft kisses to her lips, before trailing them down her neck. Hot Ray-Leigh smiled, before reaching to the nightstand and flicking the light off.

"And cut," said the director as they shut the camera off and lights came back on. Rayleigh smiled at Mike, as he just lay there beside her, while the camera guys and the director set up for the next segment with Rayleigh and Mike.

"You comfortable," she asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard, showing that she was wearing a nude coloured tube top.

"I'd be more comfortable," Mike said, leaning on his side, running his hand up and down Rayleigh's leg, "If someone was lying down with me." Rayleigh smiled at him, but slowly made her way to slide out from under the covers.

"Then I'll just go and get Paul," Rayleigh joked, trying to slide out, but Mike grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down beside him. She shrieked with laughter as she was pulled beside him. Rayleigh looked up at him, running her fingers lightly up and down his arm.

"I have to get ready for the next take," she whispered to him, "I have a match in half an hour."

"I know, but I just wanna lie here with you for just a  
little bit longer," Mike whispered to her. She ran her hands through his loose brown hair, as she smiled at him.

"I want to believe me, but-"

"Rayleigh we need you to get ready," said the director walking over, interrupting the couple as they lay there. Rayleigh looked up at the director and nodded. She looked at Mike and smiled, before slipping out of the covers and into the on-site dressing room.

Mike lay on his back, waiting for Rayleigh to exit the dressing room in her wrestling gear. He always like when she wore those colorful and tight short shorts. They really showed off her long legs. The legs that looked as if they could go on for miles and miles. He thought about the things that he loved about Rayleigh. She was beautiful, caring, loving, and had a really good sense of humor, but most of all he loved the fact that she listened. Rayleigh opened the dressing room door, catching Mike's attention as she walked out. This time she was dressed in hot pink short shorts with a matching bikini like top. He smiled at her, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

The director watched quietly as Mike wrapped the sheet around his waist, so as to hide the fact that he was wearing boxers underneath from the audience. Rayleigh started to put her boots on, as the director counted down the seconds.

"Five...four," the director started, before silently counting down on his fingers. Three...two...one. The titantron was now showing Miz kissing Hot Ray-Leigh's pulse points.

"Don't do this to me now," she whimpered, as she continued to strap her white boots on, "I have a match. I can't go out there covered in hickeys. My brother will kill me and you, if I go out there." The Miz smirked down at her.

"Why," he asked, "He of all people will know that we're celebrating our engagement and I don't see why you have to wrestle with your brother. He turned on you, why are you going to help him retain his title?"

"Because as much as I dislike him right now," Hot Ray-Leigh explained, "I do need to help him especially since this is his title. This is everything he's worked for."

"Okay," Miz whispered, missing her neck one time, as the titantron went back, "I'll see you back at the hotel after your match."

* * *

"The following is a two on three handicap mixed tag team match and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship," called the announcer after the bell rang. As soon as he finished, Dolph Ziggler's music started and he walked out with Vickie Guerrero and both members of Laycool.

"I'd like to go on record," Josh Mathews started, "That is perhaps one of the most unfair matches we have ever seen on Friday Night Smackdown."

"Can you hear me out for one moment," asked Michael Cole.

"Ah, this is going to be good," commented Josh Mathews.

"Just listen to this logic, you're calling it unfair," Michael Cole asked.

"It is," Josh Mathews insisted.

"Okay," Michael Cole continued, "Dolph Ziggler is the uncrowned champion in my mind because of this. First off the spear was banned-"

"In your what," Booker T asked, interrupting Cole.

"In my mind."

"Oh, okay, go ahead," Booker T said, now understand Cole.

"The spear was banned by Vickie Guerrero at the Royal Rumble match. Edge utilized the spear to retain the Championship number one. Number two, the reason that Vickie Guerrero didn't see what was happening was because Hot Ray-Leigh attacked her at ring-side. So, how can you say that this match is unfair?"

"We get that Vickie was trying to take advantage," Josh Mathews started, "We understand that, Cole, she is the acting General Manager, but Vickie has gone too far with this power trip that she's on."

"Definitely on a power trip," agreed Booker T, "And as far as the spear goes that was stupid rule made at that point in time." Hot Ray-Leigh made her entrance into the arena as the commentators went back and forth on whether this was fair or not.

"And it is inevitable, that we are going to have a new champion here tonight," Josh Mathews said, as Rayleigh made her way to the ring, "We might as well do it right now. Vickie decreed that we are going to have a new champion."

"Well Hot Ray-Leigh everybody," Michael Cole started, "She is the weak link in all this, I'll tell you all why in a moment." Edge's music started and he made his entrance to the ring what could possibly be for the last time as champion.

"She's also the Miz's new fiancée, Cole," Booker T said, "You know that wrestle your always praising." Edge made his way towards Hot Ray-Leigh hugging her before they got into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if Laycool defeats Hot Ray-Leigh, her brother, Edge, loses the World Heavyweight Championship to Dolph Ziggler," explained Michael Cole.

"Which is exactly why this is ridiculous," Booker T says, as both Edge and Hot Ray-Leigh enter the ring.

"And if Dolph Ziggler beats Edge, Dolph will also win the title as well," Michael Cole continued to explain, "Stipulations made by our acting General Manger."

"Introducing first Layla and Michelle McCool, Laycool and their partner from Hollywood, Florida, weighing in at 223 pounds, Dolph Ziggler," said the announcer beginning to introduce the contestants, "Their opponents, Hot Ray-Leigh and from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 241 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, the Rated-R Superstar, Edge." The entire crowd cheered as Edge and Hot Rayleigh raised their arms.

"You guys can complain about this all you want," Michael Cole began once more, "But the bottom line is, Dolph Ziggler can beat Edge straight up and he's going to prove it here tonight..."

* * *

"Ray, Ray, Ray," Edge frantically called to his sister, while getting back his and Hot Ray-Leigh's corner. Hot Ray-Leigh sat slightly disoriented in the corner to his left. She ran her hand through her hair, as she watched Layla struggle to get up, much like she was.

"Right now Hot Ray-Leigh is a little dazed and confused, she went to the wrong corner," said Booker T, as they watch Hot Ray-Leigh crouch in the corner of the ring.

"What do you mean right now," Michael Cole asked.

"Come on Ray," Josh Mathews said, cheering her on. Edge was still slightly frantic in the corner trying his hardest to get her attention. Hot Ray-Leigh slowly got to their feet. Layla turned around confused, just as Hot Ray-Leigh ran right at her, tackling her into the ring. Both girls landed hard on the mat.

"Spear, spear, spear, spear," Josh Mathews, continued to shout, much to Michael Cole's annoyance, "Spear by Hot Ray-Leigh." Hot Ray-Leigh rolled onto Layla, hooking her leg and the ref counted 1...2...3.

"She never said anything about that," Booker T cheered, as Edge climbed into the ring to congratulate his baby sister on successfully helping him retain his championship. He hugged her tightly around her shoulders, as she struggled to get up due to the pain now coursing through her body. Slowly Edge helped Hot Ray-Leigh to her feet.

"Your winners, Hot Ray-Leigh and still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the Rated-R Superstar, Edge," said the announcer, as the referee raised both their arms, to signify that that they had indeed won.

"Cole, you're right this is unprecedented, we've never seen this before. How great is this Booker," asked Josh. The Copeland siblings were still hugging and celebrating in the ring.

"Hot Ray-Leigh just threw it right in the face of Vickie Guerrero," Booker T explained, "And I'm loving every bit of it." Vickie Guerrero, very angrily grabbed a mic and walked into the ring, ready to do anything and everything to get her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler that title. The Copeland siblings continued to hug, as Vickie Guerrero entered the ring and began to clap slowly at the both of them.

"Congratulations Hot Ray-Leigh," Vickie Guerrero said, very sarcastically, "You are leaving Smackdown in style, because you just competed in your last Smackdown match, because you are BANNED from Smackdown." The entire arena began to boo, as Hot Ray-Leigh began to sob, tears running down his face. Edge looked on sadly, knowing that there was nothing he could do, since for all intends and purposes Vickie Guerrero was in charge.

"For what," Booker T asked.

"Get out of my ring," Vickie Guerrero shrieked, as Hot Ray-Leigh continued to sob, "I don't give a damn about you." Vickie continued to shriek bursting everyone's ear drums within a universe's distance of her.

Hot Ray-Leigh walked up the ramp backwards, tears streaming down her face as she did. Josh Mathews and Booker T could be heard clearly arguing with Michael Cole, about whether or not Hot Ray-Leigh deserved to be banned from Smackdown. Despite Vickie Guerrero's shrieks however, Hot Ray-Leigh wiped the tears from her eyes, blew one more kiss to the audience and left the arena, eager now to return to her fiancé, and tell him exactly what had happened.

Edge stood behind Vickie looking extremely angry and ready to spear her himself, but his control stood its ground and didn't allow him to attack her, no matter how much he wanted to attack his ex-wife for attacking his sister, when it had just been a matter of searching for a loophole. Edge took a deep breath. Hot Ray-Leigh would return to Smackdown soon enough and then Vickie would get every last thing that she deserved.

"As for you," Vickie started, turning towards Edge, "My dear former husband, next week you will be the former World Heavyweight Champion, because next week you will have a rematch against Dolph Ziggler, but this time there will be a difference. And the difference is there will a special guest referee." Edge wiped Vickie's spit from his face as he continued to glare down at his ex-wife. Vickie began to laugh evilly.

"It's me!"

* * *

Rayleigh returned to her hotel room that night with a smile on her face. Every single part of the match and the segment that had followed immediately after had gone perfectly and now she was allowed to rest until Monday, where she would be doing nothing, but accompanying Mike to his matches.

As she entered her hotel room, she was met with dim candlelight and a path of red rose petals, leading her out onto the balcony into the warm San Diego air. She smiled slightly as she followed the path of rose petals, leaving behind her bag and jacket.

When she reached the balcony there she was met with a romantic dinner set up, with a view of the ocean in the background. Her eyes grew misty. She couldn't believe that Mike had set this all up for her.

"Hello," he whispered into her ear, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. She jumped in surprise, but soon melted into his embrace. She looked out at the ocean again.

"Hello," she whispered back to him, "Did you watch the show?"

"Some of it," Mike said, "Caught your match though. You were brilliant. I didn't know that they had asked you to do the spear."

"Yeah," Rayleigh said, as Mike led her to seat, pulling her chair out much like he had done that first morning, they had shared breakfast. The two exchange small talk, while they ate the romantic dinner that Mike had set up.

"So I'm not going to be on RAW the week after next," she said, as Mike came back outside with desert.

"Why?"

"It's my grandmother's and Adam and I promised our mom, we would be there," Rayleigh explained, "We go every year, sometimes Jason joins us, but most of the time it's just us. It's really the ONLY time we actually get to go to our hometown, so we're going."

"So, how old is your grandmother turning," Mike asked, taking a sip of his red wine. Rayleigh smiled at him glad that he was acting genuinely interested in her family.

"She's turning 100, this year, so it is a really big deal," Rayleigh explained, "Adam and I are getting her entire wedding china polished for her, since she can't do it anymore."

"That's really thoughtful of you and Adam to do for your grandmother," Mike said, watching Rayleigh intently, as she took a small bite of her chocolate cake, "Not many people would actually think about doing that."

"Thank y-"

"Maybe that's why I love you," Mike confessed, causing Rayleigh to look at him wide eyed.

Suddenly feeling extremely nervous about what he just said, "I...I...I mean it's...fine. I...if y-"

"I love you too," Rayleigh said, interrupting him a smile on her face. This time it was Mike's turn to look at Rayleigh wide eyed, but quickly the wide eyed expression on his face was replaced with a large smile. Neither Rayleigh nor Mike said another word as they looked at one another and stood up. Rayleigh walked around the table and launched herself at Mike, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him with every ounce of passion that she felt for him coursing through her body.

Mike clutched at her as well, keeping her tight against his chest, returning every ounce of passion that he felt her give him. Neither Mike nor Rayleigh wanted to separate from one another, wanting to not break the kiss even for a precious supply of air. Mike bent down and hooked his arms under Rayleigh's legs as he lifted her into a bridal carry. She laughed into the kiss, as he walked them over to the bed forgetting the food that sat on the balcony.

* * *

Rayleigh and Mike lay there in bed, their arms wound around in each other in post-orgasmic bliss. Rayleigh was drawing shapes on his chest above his heart, as she looked around the room. Their clothes were lying everywhere.

"Do you want to come with me," she asked him, breaking the silence between them. Mike looked down at her.

"Seriously," he asked her.

"Seriously," she said, sitting up, clutching the sheet to her chest, "Come with to Toronto for my grandmother's 100th birthday. It'll be fun." Mike looked at Rayleigh skeptically, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Your grandmother's 100th birthday party is going to be fun," he asked her, jokingly a smile on her face. Rayleigh laughed.

"Yeah," Rayleigh said, "Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best choice of words, but please? Come with me." Mike feigned thinking about it for a moment, causing Rayleigh to bite her lip. He looked at her groaning under his breath, as he watched her bite her lip. He thought it was one the most erotic things in the world.

"Okay," Mike said, "Yeah, I'll go with you." She squealed and threw herself at him once more, knocking him onto his back, she kissed him again. Everything was going perfectly for Mike and Rayleigh, but would it stay that way or would it only be a matter of time, before something brought their perfect pedestal crumbling down piece by piece.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	11. 11: That Wonderful Family Time

Chapter Eleven: That Wonderful Family Time

* * *

The next afternoon, Rayleigh and Adam met for lunch in the hotel restaurant to spend some quality time together, before they left for Toronto. Adam smiled at Rayleigh as she took her seat across from him. He couldn't remember the last time she had looked so calm and happy. It seemed as though Mike was the perfect guy for her.

"So, what did you do after the show last night," Adam asked, as he looked over the menu. Rayleigh looked at him and smiled.

"Oh just had a nice, romantic dinner with Mike in my room and then we just went to sleep," she told him, trying not to look him in the eye. She continued to look over the menu, as Adam smirked at her.

"You know you can tell me the truth," Adam said, as he pulled the menu away from her face. Rayleigh looked at him skeptically.

"Really," Rayleigh asked, "I'm able to tell you that Mike and I had hot, sexy, passionate se-"

"Never mind," Adam basically shouted, gaining the attention of the entire restaurant, before looking back at his menu, his face extremely red. Rayleigh laughed as she watched her brother. He was still blushing, a bright red after a minute of silence.

"Adam, are you okay," Rayleigh asked, as she sipped on her ice water. Adam looked at her, his face still red, but it was slowly fading.

"I just don't want to think about you doing that," Adam said, "Like I know you aren't a virgin, because you know you were, well, anyways, I just don't want to know. I want to stay in the dark when it concerns you and Mike in that way." Rayleigh laughed as she listened to her brother.

"As long as you don't tell me about you and Beth," Rayleigh said, "It's bad enough that Beth tells me almost every detail, I don't need it from you, because at least with Beth I can ignore it. You would give me creepy mental images."

"Deal," Adam agreed, handing the waitress his menu before ordering lunch for the both of them. Rayleigh and Adam sat quietly for a few moments before they began talking again.

"So for Nana's birthday, Jason and his family are joining us, and I've asked Beth to come with," Adam said, explaining the plans for their leave starting on Friday.

"That's okay," Rayleigh said, "I invited Mike to join us. I thought that it would be a good idea to see how he interacts with our crazy family."

"Oh you mean Aunt Jane and her kids," Adam asked, laughing slightly as their waitress brought their meal. Rayleigh nodded.

"Exactly, when I brought John, Aunt Jane went a little nuts and so did Amy," she said, taking a bite of her vegetarian lasagna.

"A little," Adam asked Rayleigh, his eyebrow raised.

"She basically asked you how many times the two of you would have sex a day," Adam said, "and then when both of you refused to answer, thank god, she then presumed to try and get John to sleep with our cousin, Amy and her...together."

"Yeah I know, Adam," Rayleigh said, a hint of amusement in her voice, "I was there for all of it. I don't want to relive it."

"Well, you just might," Adam said, "After all she's going to be at Nana's party and she will most likely be staying at the house with the rest of us." Rayleigh smiled at her brother.

"Oh no, like the rest of you, maybe," Rayleigh started, "But Mike and I have a reservations at the hotel. I learned from last year. Especially when John and I found both Amy and Aunt Jane naked in our bed. I don't need to see THAT again."

"Yeah," Adam said, running his neck, "That was a like awkward and-"

"Traumatizing," Rayleigh offered, causing Adam to smile and nod. Their family was so weird, but at least they only had to put up with them a couple times a year; Christmas and Nana's birthday. Other than those days, they could pretend that they were in no way related to them and the only living relatives they had were their grandmother, mother and each other.

"Anyways," Adam said, trying to get the scaring image out of his head, "Did you talk to the guy about Nana's wedding china?" Rayleigh nodded, before taking a sip of her refilled ice water.

"He said, that it'll be ready for us as soon as we land in Toronto," Rayleigh explained, "We can pick it up anytime between then and before the party. Mom said that if you and Jason keep Nana occupied by letting her tell you, her stories of the war, maybe even her stories about her and Pops, mom and I will go and pick them up." Adam nodded.

"Okay, that sounds good," Adam said, as he ate a French fry, "It's a small price to pay. It could have been worse; we could have had to give Nana a sponge bath." Both siblings shuddered at the thought of giving their Nana, a sponge bath, not they wouldn't do anything for...that was just crossing a line, they didn't want to cross.

The rest of Adam and Rayleigh's lunch had passed by in peace. As soon as they were finished, the siblings split the check and made their way to the closest mall. It wasn't often that the pair got to spend time together while they were on the road, but they made time for one another.

"So, have you gotten the card for Nana," Adam asked, as the pair made their way to the local hairdresser for Rayleigh and Adam to get their hair cuts. Their Nana would always nag them about their hair.

"I got mine and Mike's card," she said, smiling, "You know you really need to start getting your own cards. They're meant to be personal. It's not personal if it's from you, but chosen by me." Adam looked at his sister as they both walked into the hairdresser.

"Yeah, but I never get the perfect card," Adam said, "Mom and Nana keeps all your cards, cause they're really thoughtful." Rayleigh just looked at him.

"They keep all of yours too," Rayleigh said, "Or should I say the ones that I chose for you." Adam and Rayleigh shared a laugh before two hairdressers came to get them for their haircuts.

"Just a trim, about 3 inches, then re-dye it chocolate brown and then re-do the blonde highlights," Rayleigh explained to the girl, as she tied the smock around her neck.

"Just a trim, 3 inches," Adam explained to his, as they tied the smock around his neck.

* * *

"Ugh," Adam groaned, "How much longer is this going to take? I want to go to Hallmark before the mall closes." Adam was getting restless sitting in the hairdresser's sitting area, as he watched his sister get her hair done.

"Adam, we've been here for an hour, we just need the highlights to set, they'll rinse it out and then we can leave," Rayleigh said, rolling her eyes at her brother, laughing as he threw his head back and began to shake his leg impatiently.

"You'd think he'd be use to this, we've been getting our haircut together for almost my entire life," Rayleigh said to her hairdresser, causing her to laugh, as she began to take the foil pieces out of her hair.

"Yes, we've been getting our haircut together for almost your entire life," Adam answered, "But it doesn't take away from the fact that it takes forever for you to get your hair done."

"Bite me, Adam," Rayleigh said, jokingly.

"I think I'll leave that to Mike," Adam joked, causing Rayleigh to look at him with wide eyes. Adam laughed at the look on her face.

"I can't believe you just said that," she said, still a little shocked that he had said that, even more surprised that he had said it in public.

* * *

The end of the week found Mike, Adam, Beth and Rayleigh all boarding the plane from Philadelphia to Toronto. Adam and Rayleigh were glad to be going home to see their mother and grandmother, while Beth and Mike were nervous to meet the people that meant everything to Adam and Rayleigh.

"So Jason is flying in from Tampa with his family tomorrow," Adam said, as they waited for their flight to board. Rayleigh nodded at him, before leaving her head against Mike's shoulder. She was extremely tired and couldn't wait to get on the hour and a half long Air Canada flight to her hometown. This flight was way too early for her, but Adam wanted to get in before Ten am, so that meant an early flight. It was like this every year and at Christmas.

"You tired," Mike asked, as he wrapped an arm around her. She nodded, snuggling herself into his chest, hoping to get a few moments of shut eye, before the airline would call them to board. Mike smiled down at his sleepy girlfriend and kissed her head. He wasn't going to wake her until it was absolutely necessary.

"She looks adorable when she sleeps," Beth said, pointing a finger at Rayleigh. Adam smiled, remembering all those times when he was younger, that he would sneak into her nursery to watch her sleep. He honestly had a huge fascination with her, after she had been born. He wanted to do anything and everything to take care of her. He still does.

"Yeah," Adam said a large smile on his face, "Now I wanted to warn you both the rest of the family is a little crazy, most families are, but there are three people I should warn you about. Aunt Jane and her kids Amy and Richard are what Rayleigh and I like to classify as the special people."

"Meaning," Beth asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Avoid being alone with them as much as you can," Adam said, before pausing, "Actually avoid being alone with them at all. They're crazy, like legitimately crazy."

"Why do you say that," Mike asked, careful not to wake Rayleigh, who had dozed off.

"Our Aunt Jane and cousin Amy both broke into Rayleigh and John's room last year, stripped out of their clothes and lay there waiting for John to enter," Adam said, shuddering from the scaring mental images that came every time he thought or spoke about it, "They both wanted to sleep with him. What they didn't account for was John and Ray's active...well you get the idea. The two walked in found Amy and Aunt Jane and well the entire family saw something that was way too awkward and traumatizing to forget." Beth and Mike shared a look between them both, before looking back at Adam.

"And what's wrong with Richard," Mike asked.

"Do you have an entire year's worth of time for me to explain," Adam said in response, "He's a little..." Adam made a hand gesture that both worried Beth and Mike, as well as scared, but they knew that Rayleigh and Adam would do the best they could to make sure they were not around them.

"Air Canada, Philadelphia to Toronto now boarding, first Class Only," said a voice over the loud speaker. Mike looked down at Rayleigh and gently shook her awake. She groaned at the unwelcome intrusion on her sleep cycle.

"I know," Mike said, "But we're boarding now." Rayleigh smiled up at him sleepily, before rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. Grabbing their bags, Mike held his hand out for hers, as they stood and walked to the gate.

There Adam handed them all their tickets. The lady allowed them through, and they made their way to their seats.

"You glad to be going home," Beth said, as she and Adam took their seats. Adam looked out the window, and smiled at her.

"I am," he told her, "I'm even more glad that you are coming with me." Beth smiled at him, as they got ready for takeoff. Behind them Rayleigh and Mike were sitting comfortably, waiting for take-off as well.

"So why didn't you tell me about Aunt Jane, Amy and Richard," Mike asked. Rayleigh looked at him sheepishly.

"So Adam told you," she asked. Mike nodded. He wasn't angry at him for not telling him, in fact he understood. It's hard to bring something like that up in a normal conversation, fearing that any moment the person could get up and run for the hills

"I was afraid what you would do once I told you," she told him, as the flight attendant walked around checking that everyone was buckled in correctly, "I was afraid that you wouldn't come once I told you and I really wanted you meet my mother and nana." Mike smiled at her, dissolving all fears that Mike would leave her when they arrived in Toronto.

"I get it," he said, "I'll make sure that I am never alone with Amy or your aunt Jane." Rayleigh giggled as the plane got ready to take off. Her hands were gripping the arm rests so hard, that her knuckles were white.

"Are you afraid of flying," Mike asked. He had need sat beside her on their flights around the world. She had always sat with Barbra, Beth or Natalya. Rayleigh shook her.

"Just take-offs and landing," Rayleigh explained, "Being in the air is the easy part for me...everything else not so much." Mike smiled at her and held her hand tightly in his. He felt Rayleigh relax slightly, but she was still on edge as the plane took-off.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the flight, Rayleigh was relaxed and had once again fallen asleep, leaning on Mike's shoulder, breathing deeply. Mike smiled down at her and moved her hair from out of her face. He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. He was comfortable there, and as he looked out the window, he thought about how much he loved her. Mike kissed Rayleigh's forehead and continued to look out the window.

* * *

"Please put all trays and seats in the upright position, we are getting ready to land. Thank you for flying with Air Canada," said the pilot over the speaker. Mike looked down at Rayleigh and gently shook her awake once more.

Rayleigh's eyes opened sleepily, and looked up at him. A sleepy smile crossed her face, as she looked up at Mike.

"We're landing," he whispered to her, pushing an astray curl behind her ear. Rayleigh looked up at him and groaned quietly.

"Ugh," she said, pushing herself into a sitting position, but Mike kept a tight hold on her hand. Rayleigh looked at him curiously.

"I know you're afraid, but I'm right here," Mike said, before kissing their clasped hands, "I love you." Rayleigh smiled widely at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

The smile on Rayleigh and Adam's faces were so wide, people thirty feet away could see their pearly white teeth, but they didn't care, they were home and that was all that mattered.

"Mom," yelled Rayleigh as she ran through the airport, leaving Mike, Adam and Beth in her dust. Rayleigh threw herself into her mother's arms, hugging her as tight as she could, as though this would be the last time.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you, Ray Bear," their mother said, as she hugged her daughter tightly, before two arms wrapped around both of them. Both of the Copeland women smiling, knowing that it was Adam hugging two of the people he cared about most.

"Hi mom," he told her as the three hugged, "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good," their mother said, releasing the both of them, so she could see them fully, "Now who are these two lovely people standing behind you both?" Rayleigh and Adam looked at Beth and Mike, who were standing sheepishly behind them, waiting to be introduced.

"Well mom," Rayleigh said, "This is Mike."

"And this is Beth," Adam finished, "Mike, Beth this is our...mom, Judy." Judy looked at Mike and Beth with a smile. She had never seen her children more happy then when they were here, but now that Mike and Beth both joined them, she knew she had been wrong. This was the happiest she had ever seen them. Surrounded by people they loved and loved them. Adam and Mike picked up all of the luggage, refusing to let Rayleigh, Beth or Judy carry any of it.

Are you sure you don't want help," Rayleigh asked, as the three watched Adam and Mike kind of struggled under the amount of bags.

"Nope, nope," Adam said, refusing to let them help, even when they offering to carry their own bags.

"Are you absolutely sure," Beth asked.

"No, we're sure," Mike said, "We can carry everything." Rayleigh, Beth and Judy watched the two with the bags, smiles on their faces. Rayleigh and Judy shook their heads, before leading Beth off to the van to wait for the guys with the luggage.

"So mom, Mike and I aren't staying with you at Nana's house," Rayleigh explained, as the three walked towards the car, Mike and Adam not far behind them.

"I figured you wouldn't be," Judy said, as she opened the trunk of the van, "Especially since Amy, Richard and Jane are already here."

"Exactly," Rayleigh said, as she leaned against the side of the van, waiting while Mike and Adam loaded the suitcases into the trunk, "I honestly don't want a repeat of last year. It was kind of embarrassing." Judy nodded. She thought about the girl that had visited her, just a few months ago. There was no trace of that girl now.

"So what hotel are you staying at," Judy asked, as the five all climbed into the van.

"The Delta Chelsea," Rayleigh said, as Mike climbed in next to her. Judy smiled at the pair, as she pulled out of the parking space and drove off to the hotel, glad to have her children home together in over six months.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	12. 12: A Tale as Old as Time

Chapter Twelve: A Tale as Old as Time

* * *

_"Oh, come on Margie, just one date, one date," said the young man as he walked down the street behind a young woman, "And if you don't have fun, I'll leave you alone." The brunette with striking blue eyes, nicknamed Margie looked at the young man walking behind her. He had been asking her out for the last year and a half, and this was beginning to get on her last nerve._

_"Why should I even think about going on a date with you, Adam," Margie said, turning towards him, "I know all about how you stood up poor Klara Martin."_

_"Come on, Margie, that wasn't my fault," Adam said, causing Margie to look him doubtfully, "I had asked her out for Jacob Retword, and he was the one that stood her up, not me." Margie turned on her heel and began walking away from Adam once more, but Adam continued to follow her._

_"And how do I know that you aren't asking me out for one of your friends," Margie said, stopping at the vegetable stand to pick up some of the things her mother asked her too._

_"I only ask the prettiest girls out for myself," Adam said, pulling his cap off of his head, as he looked at her. Margie looked Adam deeply in the eyes, searching for anything that could possibly tell her that he was lying to her. He wasn't. She couldn't tell if it was out disappointment or happiness that she could tell he wasn't lying. Margie took a deep breath and looked at Adam._

_"Copeland, I swear," she started, "If I so much as feel as if I'm going be turned into a fool, I will leave, but you get one chance. One chance only." Adam got this dreamy look on his face. He probably hadn't heard a thing, after Margie, in her own twisted kind of way had said that she would go on a date with him. Margie looked at him and thought that maybe he had finally snapped._

_"Adam," she said quietly, but it did the trick and he looked down at her with a large, shining smile on his face._

_"You won't regret this, Margie," he said to her, "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 8 sharp. I promise." He quickly ran away, leaving Margie standing at the vegetable stand, shaking her head, a small smile on her face. As much as Margie would hate to admit, Adam was always able to make her laugh. _

_Catching herself smiling, as Adam ran down the street in the opposite direction, she quickly turned back to the vegetables. It wasn't that she cared if anyone caught her smiling, Margie just didn't want to admit that maybe, just maybe she would have the time of her life tomorrow night and it was all because of that young man._

* * *

_Margie sat her mother's make-up table as she did her make-up. The butterflies in her stomach were more pelicans doing multiple dives into the ocean. She was breathing heavily and as much as she would have hated to admit it, but Margie was nervous. _

_"Margaret Ann Shephard, why are you so pale," asked her mother, as she pinched her daughter's cheeks to bring some colour into them. Margie winced at the slight pain in her cheeks, from her mother's pinching._

_"I'm just a little nervous, mama," Margie explained, as she looked at her reflection. Her mother looked at her and smiled._

_"Adam is such a nice young man," she said, beginning to pull the curlers from her daughter's hair, "He came to see your father, yesterday, seeing if he needed any help out on the farm. Even asked your father, if it was okay to take you out tonight." Margie looked at her mother in curiosity._

_"He did that," she asked, her eyes wide. She had no idea that Adam Copeland could be so generous and that polite. It hit her suddenly that she really didn't know him all that well. Even with knowing him since their school days together, she still didn't know him all that well, besides the basic facts._

_She knew that he had lost his mother during the 30's, when he had been very young. She knew that he had a younger sister named Karen, who was very sick, and the fact that his family owned a shop in the city._

_Margie sat as her mother finished her hair and make-up. Margie's mother watched her closely as she finished her hair. She could tell that Margie was nervous and she couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Margie was always a confident girl, this was not normal._

_Margie's mother finished with her daughter's hair and make-up and then left her alone, allowing her to slowly get dressed, before Adam would arrive. Margie looked at her reflection, she couldn't be more nervous about it. What if Adam didn't like her or her new dress? For someone that seemed to be so reluctant to actually go on this date with Adam Copeland, she was pretty nervous. Margie took a seat upon her parents' bed and sat quietly waiting for her date to arrive. And far too soon did that time come._

_She heard the hard knocking on the front door and knew that Adam had finally arrived. She looked to the large grandfather clock that sat in the hallway across from her parents' room. He was exactly on time. She heard the door open._

_"Margaret, Adam's here," she heard her mother call. Margie looked in the mirror one last time, fixing her hair slightly, before she walked down the stairs towards the front foyer. _

_As she walked down the stairs, she watched as Adam's smile grew brighter as she came closer. As his smile grew, and his dimples became even more visible, Margie felt her knees go weak slightly. When Margie reached the final step, Adam offered her, his arm and the two went to leave._

_"Have her back by ten, son," called Margie's father. Adam nodded in understanding._

_"Of course, sir," he said, and with that both Margie and Adam left._

* * *

_It had been a year since Margie first agreed to go on a date with Adam. Margie and Adam had begun dating, not long after the date, and they were going strong. Adam had even asked her father for her hand in marriage, and when it came time for Adam to ask Margie, she had gladly accepted, but they had a bigger issue. Adam had joined the army, and was now being deployed to France._

_Margie was scared, she didn't want him to go, but he wanted too. He wanted to go to France and fight the Nazis, he wanted to help bring justice for what was being done. He was going to be going out into the middle of the battlefield and she wouldn't know if he was alive or dead. She didn't want to be the kind of person that would sit day in and day out worrying about her loved one, but she couldn't bring herself to break the engagement. She loved him. God help her, she loved him._

_Adam stood on her family's porch the night before he was going to be deployed. He stood there with Margie wrapped tightly in his arms. He had to go, he had to leave her, because he was fighting for a world in which his children live freely and that was why he was doing this. When he would return, and it wasn't up for argument, he was going to return, he and Margie would settle down, have a couple of kids and they would know that he fought for the world they lived in._

_"I love you," he whispered to her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. It was at that demonstration of his love for her, that Margie started to cry. She did not cry, when he told her was being deployed. She did not cry, even as she watches him pack his duffle bag for his leave. But now, now the tears began to fall, because Margie could not hold them in any longer. _

_"Hey," Adam said, "No crying, no crying at all." He clutched Margie close to his chest, wanting nothing more than to not leave her, but he was fighting for her and their future children._

_"I just...I don't know what I'll do if you don't come back," Margie whimpered into his chest, "I know you don't want me thinking like that, but Adam..." Margie trailed off, as her sobs overtook her entire body, tears streaming down her face. Adam clutched her closer to him._

_"I'm going to return, Margie," Adam said, and the tone in his voice, almost made her feel better, "You know I will. Us, Copeland men we're fighters, and I'll fight to make sure that I return to you, alive and fully intact." Margie nodded, as she continued to sob into his chest. As much as she wanted to believe that this would be true, the pessimist inside of her was telling her, that the Germans were bloodthirsty, killing machines and they would stop at nothing, until they ruled the world. She loved this man in her arms, completely, and as much as she knew that the Copeland men were fighters, she also knew that fighters do die in battle and there could be a chance that Adam would never return to her, even when he promised he would._

_Margie stifled her sobs, until finally they ceased. Her and Adam spent the entire night on that porch, talking and just being with one another, until finally he would need to leave early the next morning. Adam handed her, a letter that he had written for her before he had come over. _

_"I don't want you to read that until I'm gone, Margie," he told her, as he handed her the letter. Margie looked at the slight yellow envelope as he put in her hands, nodding in agreement._

_"I love you, Margie," he told her, throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder, looking her directly in the eyes. Margie could see the sparkle in his eyes, and she wished that she never had to go a day without seeing it, but it was time for him to go. _

_"I love you too, Adam," she whispered to him, before leaning forward, placing a small kiss on his lips, as she leaned back, she felt Adam's large hand on the back of her head, bring her in for another kiss. This kiss, was more passionate than the one they had just shared. It said everything that he felt for her and her for him. It was the perfect last kiss before he left. The kiss ended and Adam turned. It was time for him leave._

_Margie waved at him, as he walked away, not caring anymore of the tears fell and the sobs came. This could be last she ever saw of Adam Copeland alive and well. She didn't want to think that way, but she knew at some point it could be true. She didn't how long it would be before she saw him again, and she had no idea what condition he would be in._

_As Adam rounded the corner, out of her sight. Margie stopped waving, holding the letter tight in her hands. It was time that she opened it and see what the love of her life had said. She knew that no matter what, be it happy or sad, this letter would be more tears to her eyes, but it would also bring comfort in those moments, she would miss him most._

* * *

_Margie,_

_I know that when you thought about is together, you never thought that I would leave you to go and fight this war, against people more vicious that Mrs. Bradley's dogs. Margie, I love you, and that's why I'm doing this. I don't want those monsters to take over the world. I want you to be free, I want our children to be free. If those Germans take over, that won't happen._

_Margie, you are the girl of my dreams and my reality. Trust me, I want nothing more than to not do this and stay at home with you, but I can't. I can't sit at home and listen about how men are dying and I could do something about it. _

_I've made you several promises, Margie, and some of them I have broken, but I know I want break this one. I promise you that I will come back to you Margie, I will come back to you and we'll have that beautiful wedding you've been dreaming of. And then we'll have those beautiful kids that you and I both dreaming of, with my blue eyes and your beautiful brown hair._

_I'll write to you as much as I can, and I'll stay safe as much as I can, Margie. And when you miss me, just look to the stars. Every time you see the stars, you'll know I'm safe, and when I can see them, I'll think of you._

_I love you._

_Adam_

* * *

_Margie cried as she read the letter for what felt the millionth time. It was just so Adam, that she could feel him. She could feel his eyes on her as she sat in her parents living room reading this letter._

_His first letter had been read so many time, it was tearing places, the ink had faded some and it was stained with her tears, but still she read it. His other letters sat in a basket by her bed, read multiple times as well, but none were read more or as frequently as she read the one he had handed her to on that morning that he left._

_She wiped her tears on her handkerchief and began to make the short walk to her room. She wanted nothing more than to immerse herself into her beloved's words of love and comfort instead of sewing and repairing her dresses. She was halfway to her room, when there was a knock at the door. Her brow furrowed and she thought about whether or not her family was expecting anybody. Her eyes widened and she almost ran to the front door, praying that it wasn't what she thought it was. _

_Margie opened the doors quickly and as a smile grew on her face, she knew that all her prayers had been answered. There stood Adam, smiling, his dimples prominent. He was alive. She threw herself into his arms, not caring about propriety or anything else. She just wanted to be held by the man she loved. Adam's joyous laugh was like music to her ears._

_"Adam," she said, a slight smile on her face, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I thought I'd come see my girl and let her know that I'm not going back," Adam said with a smile on his own. It was then that Margie noticed the cane that Adam was using to stand. She looked at him and quickly ushered him into the porch swing that her father and brother had installed. _

_"What happened," she asked, a hand coming to her mouth. Adam looked at her and frowned._

_"I don't want you to know that," Adam said, not looking at her, "I don't want you to be haunted by the horrors that I faced, while I was over there. I just want you to know that I'm here, not completely whole, but I'm here and now we can have that beautiful white wedding." As he finished speaking, Adam's frown was replaced with a smile, but Margie continued to press on. She wanted to know what happened, why he was now using a cane to walk, when he didn't onw before._

_"Adam Copeland, I swear, you better tell me, what happened or I swear," Margie said, causing Adam to look at her sadly._

_"I was shot in my leg, Margie," Adam explained, "I was out on guard duty with a few other guys and we were attacked and I got shot in the leg. It was pretty bad. The doctors said that I probably to walk properly again, that I will need to use the cane for the rest of my life, but I will relatively live a normal one." Margie nodded, sitting down beside him. She could tell that it was hurting him that he could no longer defend his country, but he had done his best, and she was glad he was home. _

_"It's okay, Adam," Margie said, "A leg doesn't make the man, the man makes the leg." Adam chuckled at Margie's attempt to make him happy._

_"That doesn't make sense," he told her still chuckling. Margie laughed with him and they spent the entire night, talking and laughing, replacing the night he left with this one, because it had a much happier ending._

* * *

"We were married that summer in a backyard wedding, that was just as beautiful and white as any other wedding I had been to following mine and Adam's," Nana told Mike and Adam as they listened intently to the story she was telling them. The story of how Adam and Rayleigh's grandparents Margie and Adam Copeland had fallen in love. Mike smiled as he watched the little old lady smile as she talked about her late husband, who had died some ten years ago.

Mike continued to listen to Nana Margie, as Adam got up to answer the phone.

"Hello, Copeland residence, Adam speaking," he said, as he picked up the phone, grabbing a pen and pad of paper that sat nearby ready to take down a message if it was for Rayleigh, his mother or his grandmother.

"This is Nurse Colfer, as Toronto General Hospital, we've had two patients admitted by the name of Rayleigh and Judy Copeland," said the nurse, "Are you related to either of them?" Adam almost dropped the phone, when he heard what was being said.

"Uh, uh yeah, um I'm Rayleigh's brother and Judy's son," he explained to the nurse, "Uh what happened?"

"They were in accident about an hour ago, they're both in surgery at this point," she explained to him, "You might want to come down here." At this statement Adam dropped the phone, he grabbed his grandmother's jacket and his.

"We need to go to the hospital Nana," he said to her, when she looked at him confused, "Mom and Rayleigh have been in an accident, they want us to come down there." Mike jumped up, grabbed his jacket and helped Adam, bring Margie to the car. The three rushed off, hoping that it wasn't as bad, as the nurse made it seem.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**BTW, if there are Germans reading this, I am German, so I don't hate Germans, this was just the way that the rest of the world viewed Germans of the 1940's.**

**xo**


	13. 13: Bumps, Bruises and Monitors

Chapter Thirteen: Bumps, Bruises and Monitors

* * *

Adam paced in front of his grandmother and sister's boyfriend as they waited for news on Judy and Rayleigh. The nurse that had called them, had refused to give them any news though she had told them to rush to Toronto General. It just didn't make sense to Adam at all. The entire time he paced, he kept his eyes on the emergency room doors, hoping for a doctor to come through and let him know that his mother and sister were fine, that the nurse had made it out to be something that it wasn't.

"Rayleigh and Judy Copeland," called a nurse, from the nurse's station. Adam's eyes went wide and rushed towards the station as fast as his feet could carry him, leaving Mike and Nana Margaret to wait for him to bring them the news.

"The doctors in charge of their surgeries would like me to let you know that everything is going well," she explained to him, pulling out some papers, "We need you to fill these out, but everything is fine." Adam nodded and took the clipboards from the nurse. He looked them over. He hated this part, but he knew it had to be done.

"Puppy," Nana Margaret said to Adam, causing him to look at her, at the use of his childhood nickname, "Everything will be fine. Would you like me to fill out the forms?" Adam smiled at his almost a hundred year old grandmother. She had been a nurse, while his mother and aunt had been growing up, so she would know exactly what those forms were, but her eye sight was failing her and he couldn't ask her to do this.

"No, Nana," he said, "I can do them." Mike listened to their conversation. He was beside himself with worry. He had no idea what was going on and it scared him. He had no idea how bad the accident had been, or what had even happened. One minute Judy and Rayleigh were on their way to pick up Margaret's birthday present, and he and Adam were listening to how Margaret had fallen with her husband, when suddenly the phone was ringing and Adam was telling him and Margaret that Judy and Rayleigh had been in an accident. It just didn't make sense to him.

"Mike," he heard beside him, "Are you alright?" Mike looked at Margaret, who was looking at him worriedly. He couldn't lie to her kind face, he couldn't tell her that he wasn't scared out of his mind with worry for his girlfriend, when he was.

"I just don't want to lose her," Mike told her, honestly. She looked at him silently for a moment and then she smiled at him. The same kind smile, she smiled at him, when Rayleigh first introduced them.

"You know," she started, "You remind me of my Adam. My Adam would worry his head off, if one of the girls so much as got a scrape. Michael, you have nothing to worry about, Copelands are fighters, and Baby Ray she's a flesh and blood Copeland." Mike smiled, of course Margaret would recant her husband's words. Copelands were fighters.

"Michael," Margaret said, getting his attention once more, "Rayleigh's strong, she's like me and her mother, she'll get through this, they both will. Now, you stop your worrying, and you get me a coffee from the cafeteria. Two sugars, one and a half cream." Mike smiled once more at Margaret, before nodding his head and making his way towards the cafeteria. Margaret watched as he made his way towards the elevators, and once he was out of sight she turned Adam.

"I like that boy," she told him, causing Adam to look at her out of the corner of his eye, "Why are you giving him such a hard time? He doesn't seem like the other guys that Rayleigh usually brings home." Adam placed the pen on the clipboard and turned towards Nana Margaret.

"I just," Adam began.

"You don't want to see her get hurt again," she finished for him, "Adam you are your grandfather, flesh and blood, and I will tell you the same thing, that I told him, when it came to your mother. If he makes her happy, what's the harm?"

"Seeing as mom had two husbands that cut and run before their children were born," Adam said, "Then I think I have a right to worry."

"Adam Joseph Copeland," Margaret said, causing Adam to flinch at the use of his full name, "Rayleigh is not your mother and she won't make the same mistakes, seeing as neither one of you have met your fathers. She won't meet the kind of man who is just like him, seeing as the only father figure she has ever known is that nice Paul Levesque." Adam looked at his grandmother, she was one of only three people that could make him flinch, the others were his mother and his sister when she was angry. He nodded in defeat. He knew that Mike Mizanin was a great guy. He was nothing like his persona in the ring, and Adam could tell that be it on screen or off screen Mike genuinely cared for Rayleigh. Adam sighed deeply.

"Nana," he started, but was interrupted, by two doctors walking through the operating room doors. He stood up quickly, and walked over to them. They both looked at him and smiled, relieving Adam of every fear that had filled his body.

"Your mother and sister should recover just fine, but I do want to caution you, your sister's heel shattered in the accident, it seems there had been a small hairline fracture already, and the accident made it worse." Adam nodded, as the doctor explained to him, his sister's injury.

"Now I am quite aware of what you and your sister do for a living," the doctor said, raising his head, before Adam could speak, "She will still be able to wrestle, since I repaired her heel, but she will have a hard six months ahead of her, she'll need to go to rehab to gain the strength back in her foot, before she can even think about wrestling again." Adam nodded again. He looked towards Nana Margaret, who was now joined by Mike, who had brought them all something to drink.

"Can we see them," Adam asked, looking back towards the doctors.

"They're in ICU right now, but as soon as they're weened off the sedative and brought upstairs, you can see them," the doctor said. Adam nodded and thanked the doctors, before walking over to Mike and Margaret.

"What did they say," Mike asked, urgently, wanting to know exactly what the doctors had said about Rayleigh and even Judy.

"They didn't say anything about mom, except that the surgery went fine," Adam started, "Rayleigh had a hairline fracture in her ankle, that the doctors didn't pick up, and in the accident her heel shattered. She'll be able to wrestle again in six months at least." Mike looked at Adam, a little shocked. He knew that Rayleigh wouldn't like that. She had only been wrestling again for seven months, after taking two months off to heal from her miscarriage, the last thing she would want is to be out for another six months.

"How are we going to tell her," Mike said, "You and I both know she will not take this well." Adam nodded, he knew quite well how Rayleigh would take it. The same way he had taken it, when both she and the doctor had told him that he would be out for a year after he had injured his neck. This would only be half that time, but she would take just as hard. The WWE was everything that the Copeland Siblings had ever wanted for a career.

* * *

Mike sat with Rayleigh beside her bed, while Adam and Margaret visited with Judy, whom had just woken up. Rayleigh had yet to wake from the sedative. Mike continued to watch her as she slept. She was pale and had a deep gash with 15 stitches in it on her forehead. The last time she had been the hospital, she didn't look like this, but on the emotional level she had been worse.

Mike was deep in thought staring at the wall opposite his seat, when he heard someone come into the room. Mike looked up to see Adam.

"How is she," he asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she's calm," Mike explained, while Adam took the seat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Mom and Nana Margaret really like you," Adam said, looking down at her little sister, "They think your one of the best things to happen to her."

"And you don't," Mike said, grasping Rayleigh's hand in his. Adam watched silently for a moment as Mike took Rayleigh's hand in his and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. Adam looked from Mike to his sister and then back again.

"Mike," Adam started, "Rayleigh has always been my baby sister. I've always taken care of her, I've always threatened her boyfriends. Rayleigh has chosen so many guys that are bad for her and I don't want to see her keep getting hurt."

"I can't promise that I won't hurt her," Mike said, looking down at his and Rayleigh's clasped hands, and then looking back at Adam, "But I can promise that it will never be intentional. I don't like it when she cries, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, especially if I was the one that caused them." Adam looked down at Rayleigh, she looked like she was fast asleep.

"I swear Mike," Adam began, "You hurt her, I'll make sure that The Miz, won't even be mentioned in the WWE History Books." Mike nodded and both men went silent watching Rayleigh as she lay there.

"Adam," Mike said.

"Yeah?"

Do you have any idea, what I should get Rayleigh for her birthday," Mike asked, "Like I have an idea, but I'm not sure if she'll like it or not." Adam looked at Mike. None of Rayleigh's boyfriends had ever asked him for his opinion on what they should do for Rayleigh's boyfriend. As he thought about it, he knew that, that had been his fault, since he had given each and every one of them a hard time.

"Well what did you have in mind," Adam asked.

"I know she really likes Tinkerbell," Mike said, "And I saw this really nice diamond Tinkerbell charm bracelet." Adam looked at Mike in awe. He had really put thought into Rayleigh's gift, an amount of thought that not even he put into it.

"I think she's really like that," Adam said, "She doesn't have any Tinkerbell jewelry, so you wouldn't be buying her something she already has."

"That's what I thought," Mike said, being very careful just in case Rayleigh woke up, "It's just I don't know her size she needs to wear, I don't want to buy it too big or small." Adam nodded and thought about it for a moment. Rayleigh doesn't wear much jewelry, she never had, but she did have a few pieces that she wore whenever they went out, a certain bracelet in particular.

"I can get it sized for you if you want," Adam said, careful of Rayleigh as well, "She has this bracelet, has had it since she was born, she's gotten it re-sized a couple of times, so it should be her size."

"Thanks Adam," Mike said, "You don't have to do that though, I can-"

"Mike, for once I like my sister's boyfriend, and want to help him," Adam said, "So shut up."

"I can't leave the two of you alone, can I," Rayleigh asked with a groan. Both men looked down to the woman they were waiting for to wake up. She looked at them, looking absolutely miserable.

"Sorry, babe," Mike said, brushing Rayleigh's hair back, "How are you?"

"The pain medication is wearing off," Rayleigh said, slowing trying to sit up, "So I feel like I've been hit by a freight train, when I know it was just a stupid Ford Truck." Rayleigh paused and took in both Adam and Mike. Adam had that smile that told her, he was hiding something from her. She fixed him with a glare.

"Tell me," she said.

"Tell you what," he asked.

"You know exactly what Adam Joseph Copeland," Rayleigh said, causing Adam to flinch at the use of his full name.

"Six months," he told her. Rayleigh's eyes closed and she took a deep calming breath.

"For what," she asked.

"Shattered heel," he explained to her, "The doctors didn't catch a hairline fracture and when you and mom got into the car accident." Rayleigh took a deep breath. She hated that she was back on the injured list.

"Ray," Adam said, causing her to look up at him, she cringed.

"There's more isn't there," she asked.

"No," Adam said, a small smile on his face, "I just want to make sure your okay."

"I'm fine, Adam," she told him, "How's mom?"

"Broken wrist and a slight concussion, but she's fine," Adam explained, "Nana's wedding china on the other hand...much like your heel, shattered." Mike watched as Rayleigh swore under her breath, never once taking her hand from his.

"I'm going to check on mom and Nana," Adam said, opening the door to Rayleigh's private room, leaving Mike and Rayleigh alone.

"So it looks like our storyline is over," Rayleigh said, Mike smiled and shook his head.

"They'll shelf it," he told her, "I've got some vacation time saved up, I'll stay with you and help you out until your cleared to wrestle." Rayleigh looked at him before shaking her head.

"Mike," she said softly, "I can't ask you to do that. You have to be there, you're The Miz-"

"And the WWE can wait," he told her, "It's not like they'll be able to do much anyway with you shelved for the next six months." Rayleigh shook her head stubbornly.

"They'll find you something else to do," Rayleigh said, "You don't need to take six months off just to take care of me and my shattered heel."

"You're right," Mike said, "I don't have too, but I want too. Face it, Ray, you're going to need help, you won't be able to walk on that feet for sometime and you'll need help." After a moment, Rayleigh nodded her head. It was hard for her to admit that she was going to need help, but he was right. While they had repaired her heel, she was going to need rest and then months of rehab before she'd even be able to walk on it properly.

* * *

"Do you need help getting into the truck," Adam said, as he walked beside Rayleigh's wheelchair towards the parking, with Mike pushing it behind her. Their mother Judy, had been able to leave the hospital two days ago.

"Adam," Rayleigh said, "I can barely walk on my foot, so I think jumping into that damn truck you rented is definitely out of the question. Stupid question." Adam shook his head. Rayleigh was grumpy. She had barely slept in her hospital bed.

"Do you want me to-"

"Mike will help me," she said, interrupting her brother, "You're getting on my last nerve. You would think, Mike, that he wouldn't be especially since I wasn't on his nerves when I was helping him after he broke his neck." Mike chuckled under his breath, as the two siblings, who barely bickered, bickered all the way to the truck.

"I don't get why you need to rent trucks, Adam," Rayleigh complained, as she was rolled up to it, "Especially since you know I wouldn't be able to get into without help." They could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Let's get you home, baby sister," Adam said, grinning down at her, as she scowled up at him. Mike bent down allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. Placing his arms behind her back and under her knees, he lifted her up and with some help from Adam, they got her into the front passenger seat of the truck.

"I hate this," she told them, "I hate not being able to do things by myself."

"We know, Ray," Adam said, starting the truck.

"But the sooner, you rest and hit rehab, the sooner you'll be back to doing things on your own," Mike said. Rayleigh's brow furrowed.

"I think I liked it better when you guys didn't talk," Rayleigh told them, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring out the windshield.

"Now you know how I feel," Adam said, "You and Beth are best friends." Rayleigh just looked at him.

"And if it wasn't for the fact that we were best friends," Rayleigh began, "You and Beth wouldn't even be together especially since I was the one that set you two up." She smirked at him, causing Mike to start chuckling in the backseat.

* * *

Rayleigh was growing impatient, as she watched day time television. There was nothing good on during the day that was for sure. All the good shows were on after the news and she was growing bored. On one hand, she had gotten use to be waited on hand and foot, but the lack of things to do while she was injured, was getting to her.

She had read every single book she owned twice and in the case of the Fifty Shades Trilogy, thrice. All the movies she owned now bored her and you can only play video games so many times before they grow tedious.

"Mike," she called, causing Mike to hurry into the living room.

"Yes," he said, smiling when he caught sight of Rayleigh's pout.

"I'm bored," she told him.

"Cards?"

"No, if we play crazy eights one more time, I will actually go crazy." Mike chuckled. One month after the accident and she had gone through every activity he could possibly think of.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that you're suppose to start rehab tomorrow," Mike said. Rayleigh looked up at him.

"Yeah, your doctor just called, your x-rays told him, that your able to start, so he set an appointment up for tomorrow," Mike said, smiling as Rayleigh squealed.

"Now, why don't we watch The Notebook and get to tomorrow faster," Mike said, settling himself down beside her. Rayleigh snuggled into him and they began to watch the movie together.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what think…**

**BTW I'm following what happened with my brother, when it comes to Rayleigh's injury, it took him only six months to heal, but I know that when it comes to the seriousness of a shattered heel anything could happen.**

**xo**


	14. 14: Healing Process

Chapter Fourteen: Healing Process

* * *

Rayleigh woke up in Mike's arms dazed and confused. Both she and Mike had fallen asleep on the couch during the movie and now Rayleigh was in a huge amount of pain. Her foot had fallen off of it's pillow and onto the hard wood floor, so now it was throbbing. She looked up at Mike. He looked so peaceful and she just didn't want to wake him. Slowly, Rayleigh pushed herself into a sitting position and grabbed her crutches. Her pain medication was in the kitchen and judging by the amount of pain she was in, she needed it.

Struggling to her feet slightly, Rayleigh finally stood balanced on her crutches. She looked towards Mike, making sure that she hadn't woke him up. He had barely slept since her accident, helping her anyway that he could and Rayleigh knew that he was exhausted.

Struggling slightly, Rayleigh made her way to the kitchen. She was happy that her apartment wasn't that big and very open. She didn't want to wake Mike up, by bumping into walls.

Rayleigh sat down at her kitchen table, and looked at her pain medication bottle, trying to remember when she had last taken them. According to the bottle, she could only take two every six hours. It was now four in the afternoon and she had taken the last pair with breakfast which had been at eight.

"So nine, ten, eleven, twelve, one , two, three," Rayleigh counted on her fingers, to make sure that she could in fact take the next two. Popping open the bottle, she slipped two into the palm of her hands and popped them in her mouth, before closing the bottle. She quickly gulped down the water from the glass, Mike always kept full on the table. She swallowed them and then sat there for a few moments.

Rayleigh was glad that she would be starting rehab tomorrow. She couldn't wait to start rebuilding the strength back in her foot, because the sooner she did, the sooner she could get back to the ring.

"Rayleigh," she heard Mike call to her. She smiled to herself, she should have known, he would wake up, he had become a light sleeper, after the accident, so he could hear her if she needed anything at all.

"Kitchen," she called back to him, and then she heard his heavy footsteps unread towards the kitchen.

"You should have your foot levitated," he told her as he sat down in the chair beside hers. Rayleigh smiled at him.

"I know, I was just in a lot of pain," she told him.

"Why didn't you wake me," Mike asked, "I would have gotten them for you."

"You looked exhausted, Mike," Rayleigh said, looking at him, "You still do, and I need to start doing things for myself, the doctor will tell you that tomorrow." Mike looked at her and smiled. He knew how much she hated not being able to do things herself.

"Well, then I'll start tomorrow," Mike said, picking her up in a bridal carrying, causing Rayleigh to squeal, "But tonight, I'm going to spend it pampering my girlfriend and keeping her off that pesky foot of hers." Rayleigh giggled at Mike's antics. She loved how much he cared about the ones he loved. He dropped her gently on her bed, placing a pillow under her bandaged foot, before he sat down beside her and then pulled his laptop onto his lap.

"So what are they saying now, about our abrupt vacation," Rayleigh said, as Mike looked through their fan forums. He laughed.

"We eloped in Vegas and you're pregnant," Mike said.

"That's nothing new," Rayleigh said, as she leaned into him, "They've been saying that since your vacation started."

"Oh here's a new one," Mike said, pointing at one of the entries, "They're saying that we're on the run from the Russian mob and we're hiding in Tokyo." Rayleigh looked at him and then read the entry. As she read through it, she couldn't help, but burst out laughing. One would have thought that they would have set all this suspicion straight, but the cloud of mystery suited RAW's heel couple, and they did nothing about it.

* * *

"So do you want to go and get something to eat or-"

"Just home, Mike," Rayleigh said, the next afternoon. Mike looked at Rayleigh worriedly.

"Are you okay," he asked her, before he started the car to take them back to her apartment.

"Yeah," she told him, running her hand through her sweaty, clingy, pony-tailed hair, "Rehab just kicked my ass. Anderson said that it would the first couple of appointments." Mike nodded and watched the road silently.

"I don't think I like the way he has his hands all over you," Mike said, when they stopped at a red light. Rayleigh looked at Mike, "He had his hands running all over your body, basically groping you."

"Mizanin, are you jealous," Rayleigh said, "Of Anderson?" Mike looked at Rayleigh and then back at the road. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little bit jealous of this Anderson guy.

"Mike," she prompted, "It's okay if you're jealous, though you should know-"

"Don't tell me you dated him, while your brother saw him for rehab on his neck," Mike groaned. That was all the answer that Rayleigh needed. Mike was jealous.

"No," she told him, "But not for lack of trying you see, Anderson was more into the way my brother looked in a pair of skinny jeans than he was into the way I did." Mike's brow furrowed for a moment, as he thought about what Rayleigh had just said. Anderson had been more into Adam. He looked at Rayleigh.

"Are you serious," he asked her. She nodded her head.

"Yep," Rayleigh said, "So no reason for you to be jealous at all." Mike smiled at her, and she returned it. She loved the way he looked when he smiled, but she loved it even more when he smirked. His smirk could just make her melt, even though a lot of people said he looked like Kermit the Frog when he did.

"So do you wanna go for food," Mike said, "Or do you still wanna go home?" Rayleigh thought about it for a moment. She was really tired from working with Dr. Anderson, but she was also really hungry, and had a major craving for french fries. She stroked her chin, causing Mike to laugh. She smiled at him.

"Drive thru," she suggested. Mike laughed at her and nodded.

"What do you want," Mike asked.

"Fries," she said, "I have a huge craving for something greasy and salty."

"McDonalds it is," Mike said, "Or do you want Burger King?" Rayleigh looks at him and smiled.

"You are so adorable," she told him, "but, McDonalds is good. The greasier and saltier the better." Mike nodded and headed his way towards the closest McDonalds with a drive thru.

* * *

"You're doing really good, Rayleigh," Anderson said, as he watched her walk on her foot, the best she could, while holding onto the railings. She smiled at him, even though she was trying to hide a wince. Mike was watching silently behind her, ready to catch her in case she fell.

"Rayleigh," Anderson said, as he watched her, "You're wincing." Rayleigh looked at him, as she took another step, wincing as she put her weight on her foot.

"No I'm not," she told him stubbornly.

"Rayleigh..."

"Okay, fine, I winced, but give me a break," she told him, "This is the first time, I putting all of my weight on it, every time before this, I've had something else to hold the weight." Anderson smirked at her, while Mike watched on eagerly. The entire time, Rayleigh had snapped at Anderson, she had taken several steps, placing her weight on her heel.

"What are you smirking at," Rayleigh said, as she tapped her one foot, placing a lot of her weight on the injured one. Anderson just kept smirking at her.

"What?"

"You don't realize what you're doing, do you," Anderson asked, still smiling at her. Rayleigh looked at him confused, and then looked at herself. She was standing on somewhat injured foot. She smiled.

"Have I told you, how much I hate you and those Jedi mind tricks," she said.

"I don't think I've heard that since," Anderson said, pausing as he thought about it, "Since your brother and I got him to turn his head to yell at me." Rayleigh laughed as she remembered that incident.

"Yeah," Rayleigh said, "I had to deal with all the complaining he did afterward." Mike laughed as the two spoke about Adam during rehab.

"Okay, now I want you to stop using the railings, Rayleigh," Anderson explained, "In your anger, you put all of your weight onto it, so now I want you to put your weight on it consciously." Rayleigh looked at him, and nodded, slowly steeling herself for the pain that was about to come. Mike watched her carefully, ready to catch her in case she fell. Rayleigh took a deep breath and stepped forward, one step, pausing before she took another. The pain was there, but not as much.

* * *

Mike smiled at Rayleigh, watching as she slowly fell to sleep on the way back to apartment, after her rehab session. She was working her petite ass off, and now she had the doctor's apartment to see if she had gotten the okay to return. If she got it, they'd be returning on her 29th birthday. It would be the perfect birthday present.

"Mike," Rayleigh moaned in her sleep. Mike looked over to her, watching as she squirmed slightly in her seat. He had watched her sleep before, but he had never heard this before.

"Mike," Rayleigh moaned again, causing Mike to chuckle under his breath. Rayleigh squirmed in her seat again. Mike watched as she did it a couple more times.

"Ray," Mike said, shaking her gently to wake her up. They were back at her apartment and he didn't want to scare her, if he picked her up. She moved away from him, continuing to sleep soundly. Mike smiled at how cute she was acting.

"Okay, Ray," Mike said, slowly getting out of the car, careful not to wake Rayleigh from her slumber. Carefully Mike walked around the car to the passenger side of the car, lifting her out, slowly.

Dr. Anderson had told him and Rayleigh that she should be walking on her foot as much as possible. All of the strength had come back, but he wanted her to keep walking on it as much as possible, but Mike just didn't have the heart to wake her.

"Mmm," she moaned in her sleep again. Mike smiled down at Rayleigh. She wrinkled her nose and snuggled herself closer into his chest, as he walked towards the elevator doors. Seeing Rayleigh's neighbour Mrs. Rosenbaum standing there with her grocery cart, he inwardly groaned. This woman smelled of rotten cabbage and cat piss, and she talked non-stop, and usually he and Rayleigh would avoid her by taking the stairs, this time however he could not. Rayleigh was fast asleep and he wouldn't be able to carry her up, four flights of stairs, even though he was in good shape, Rayleigh's muscle felt like dead weight when she was sleeping.

"Ah Michael," said Mrs. Rosenbaum when she spotted him, standing there holding Rayleigh, "And I see Rayleigh is with you. You are such a gentlemen carrying her to apartment while she slept. You see my Richard-"

And on and on Mrs. Rosenbaum went, talking about something that Mike could care less about, as he adjusted Rayleigh is an easier position for him to hold her in. He had Mrs. Rosenbaum speak about her deceased husband so many times that he had heard her stories about three times each.

"You look so great together," Mrs. Rosenbaum said, as she exited the elevator on her floor. Mike smiled at her, as the doors closed to bring Mike and Rayleigh to the fourth floor. He smiled down at the sleeping Rayleigh. Yeah, they were cute together.

* * *

Rayleigh slammed her hand on her nightstand, as her phone began to ring. She knew that someone was trying to get into the building by the ring, but whoever it was, obviously had never come here before. She looked at the clock, as she groped around for the phone. 6 am, someone was trying to visit her at 6 am.

"Hello," she said, huskily.

"A Ms. Rayleigh Copeland," the visitor asked. Rayleigh blinked this was the first time she had ever been greeted like that.

"Yes," she answered.

"I have some very important documents here, that I need your signature on," said the visitor. Rayleigh looked at the clock again, it was still 6 am. What kind of courier service delivered at 6 am.

"Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be down there," Rayleigh said, before hanging up. Staggering out of bed slowly, Rayleigh began to look for some clean clothing that she could wear down to the lobby. It was just too early for this game.

Rayleigh huffed, before pulling on a pair of sweat pants and one of Mike's t-shirts that she had stolen from him months ago. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, she quietly slipped out the door, allowing Mike to sleep, hoping that he would still be asleep when she got back and she's be able to just crawl back into bed and get a few more hours of shut eye.

The elevator ride to the lobby was quiet. No one was ever up this early in the apartment. Its tenants we're usually retired couples or rich people that just didn't need to beat the morning rush hour traffic of Toronto. Rayleigh dragged her feet into the lobby and towards the front door to where she could see the FedEx man waiting.

"Hi," she said, as she opened the lobby door for him, "I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's okay," he told, completely understanding, "We don't normally deliver this early, but Mr. McMahon and Mrs. Levesque said that these documents were very important." Rayleigh looked up, after she finished signing the papers. The documents were from Vince and Stephanie. She nodded her thanks, taking the papers and made her way back to the apartment, the documents now having her wide awake and her full attention.

Rayleigh walked back into her apartment, throwing her keys back into the bowl and walked towards the kitchen, tearing the FedEx box open, wanting to know what those documents were. Pulling the pages free, she started to look over them. As she read the words on the page, her eyes lit up, and a glowing smile spread across her face. It was the script for her and Mike's return segment...a face-off with John Cena and...the smile and glee on Rayleigh's face quickly turned to a frown and despair...Kaitlyn would be joining them. Rayleigh put her head in her hands...this was going to be so awkward and so much "fun."

"What do you have there," Mike said, as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting small kisses, down her neck. Rayleigh held back a moan.

"It's the script for our return segment," Rayleigh explained, biting back another moan, as Mike continued his ministrations on her neck.

"Oh," Mike said, "And what do they have us doing? I hope it's something hot and passionate."

"Can you settle for awkward and weird," she asked, turning to face him. Mike pulled away far enough to look at her, confusion spread across her face.

"It's with John and...," Rayleigh paused, causing Mike to look at her even more confused.

"And?"

"Kaitlyn."

"Oh," Mike said, taking a seat on the chair next to hers, "Well that'll be..."

"Awkward," Rayleigh finished for him, "Painful, uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Mike said, "All of those."

"The only thing that could make this anymore awkward, was if Orton was part of it as well," Rayleigh standing quickly, needing to make some coffee, hoping that it would help her wrap her head around what was going to happen.

"I never really got why you were so upset with Randy," Mike said, as he flipped through the script pages.

"He covered for them," Rayleigh said, "He lied to my face and covered for John and Kaitlyn, and when the tables had turned, when he and first started, when his girlfriend at the time had been cheating on him, I had told him as soon as I found out, granted he didn't believe me, but I still told him and he didn't have the decency to do the same for me." Rayleigh placed the cups she was holding on the counter.

"Will you ever be able to forgive him," Mike said, standing to wrap his arms around Rayleigh waist.

"I don't know," Rayleigh said, "Like I've forgiven a little John, because it helped me with the miscarriage, but I just can't forgive Kaitlyn and Randy."

"It's okay," Mike said, kissing her head. Rayleigh leaned into him, as she listened to her coffee maker hiss as it made the morning fresh coffee. She smiled against his chest.

It was good to have a guy like Mike around. He was there for her and always so understanding. She needed to talk to Randy though. She needed to sit down with him and maybe think about forgiving him and with time she'd sit down with Kaitlyn and think about doing the same with her. It'd be almost a year since everything happened and Rayleigh knew that she couldn't let this go on forever.

Mike began to hum a soft melody in her ear, swaying them back and forth as she did. Her heart fluttered as he did this, and all the tension in her body released. It was times like these that she really loved him. These tender moments were everything she had ever wanted in a relationship.

Mike's hands roamed Rayleigh's body, as he thought about the ring that sat in his duffle bag in her hall closet. Tomorrow night, the night before they were going to return to Monday night RAW, was going to be now or never.

"I love you, Ray," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you too, Mike." Rayleigh looked up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, and as the kiss ended the two began to sway to the non-existent music that was playing in the background.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, **

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, but things came up…my sister getting pregnant for one. I'm going to be an aunt…possibly a godmother (if this kid is anything like my brothers, I don't want the job.) **

**Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think below.**

**xo**


	15. 15: Awkward Situations

Chapter 15: Awkward Situations

* * *

Mike hadn't slept all night, the nervousness he felt about what he was about to do, and what Rayleigh's possible reaction could be had kept him up. Admittedly he had never felt this way about anyone else, and while he was sure that Rayleigh felt the same way, he was still nervous that she would reject him. He wasn't sure, if he could live with that. As he lay in the bed that he had been sharing with Rayleigh for the last six months, he thought about what his mother had once told him.

"If a man really loves a woman enough to marry her, he'll always be nervous that she'll realize that she could find someone who's better than him, while he's down on one knee in front of her," she told him and it wasn't until now that he actually knew what she meant. Mike was absolutely terrified that Rayleigh would realize just that. Several thoughts were running through his mind, when Mike felt Rayleigh shift in her sleep. Mike stiffened almost immediately, if Rayleigh woke up, it would ruin his entire plan.

Rayleigh slowly rolled over and placed her head on Mike chest, her eyes still closed and her breathing rhythmic. Mike took a slow calming breath, not wanting to alarm Ray with his rapidly beating heart. As soon as he was as calm as he could possibly be, Mike pulled the ring out from the box, which he had placed on his bedside table after Rayleigh had fallen asleep the night before. Slowly as to not disturb that girl lying on his chest in a deep sleep, he slid the heart shaped diamond ring on the very important finger.

For just a moment, Mike allowed himself to admire the ring as it innocently sat on its could be owner's finger, and it was in that moment that Mike's inner pessimist came out. What if Rayleigh said no? And it was with that thought that Mike tried to slide the ring off her finger again, but before he could Rayleigh's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," she whispered to him, as she stretched out, trying her best to crack her spine.

"M…morning," he stuttered. Rayleigh looked at him and smiled, before placing a soft kiss on his lips, before leaning back against her pillows, rubbing her eyes slightly causing Mike to hold his breath as she did. And then as she opened those beautiful blue eyes, she spotted the diamond ring on her finger. Her blue eyes grew wide as she looked towards Mike, unable to say a thing. Seeing that Rayleigh was speechless, Mike turned towards her and grabbed her left hand in both of his.

"Ray, almost a year ago my entire life changed when you literally ran into me, and while that day may have been the worst of your entire life, I'm glad that it have us the chance to become friends and later lovers," Mike started, looking deeply into Ray's eyes, I've never believe in destiny, Rayleigh, but now as I think about it, you were meant to run into me and I know I've already 'proposed' to you once before mentioning Romeo and Juliet, Marc Antony and Cleopatra, even Marilyn Monroe and Joe DiMaggio, and while they had love stories that lasted long after thet had died, those stories had come to an end. Ray, I never want our story to end, so that is why I ask you now, will you give me the honor of becoming your husband? The man that will be allowed to care for you when you're sick, comfort you when things just aren't going your way, share in all your happiness and cherish you every moment of his life. So, will you, Rayleigh Copeland, marry me?"

Rayleigh stared at Mike in shocks, tears clouding her beautiful blue eyes. She was speechless, unable to believe that Mike was really asking her to marry him.

Mike's heart was pounding in his ears. Rayleigh wasn't saying a word, and she had tears in her eyes. It was the beginning of the end. He'd never be able to kiss those lips or hold her in his-

"Yes," Rayleigh whispered loud enough for him to hear her.

"Yes," he asked her, unsure if he had heard her correctly. Rayleigh smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, I will marry you," she said, launching herself into Mike's arms. He smiled as all the nervousness that he felt leading up to this moment drained from his body and all the tension he felt was gone. The girl that was his entire world had agreed to marry him and he was so happy.

"I love you so much," she told him, before placing a passionate kiss on his lips, glad that every bad thing in her life at this point had led to this point of bliss. Mike quickly returned the kiss. The couple continued to kiss until Rayleigh's phone rang.

"Let it go to voicemail," Mike groaned, as he began to trail kisses down her neck. Rayleigh moaned as he did.

"It could be an emergency," she reasoned.

"Or," Mike countered, "It could be your brother trying to see if I went through with it." Rayleigh pushed her hands against his chest, to look at Mike seriously.

"My brother knew?" Mike nodded.

"Who else knew," she asked.

"Your mother, Nana Margaret, Beth and Jason," he listed as Rayleigh's phone stopped ringing, going completely unnoticed by the newly engaged couple.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Well I asked your mother for her blessing about a month ago-"

"You asked my mother for her blessing?"

"Of course," Mike said, "It's important to you that we have her blessing, so after I got it, I asked Adam and Beth to help me pick out the ring and they chose some nice ones, but as soon as I saw that one, I knew it was the one and I've been waiting for just the right moment to give it to you. Rayleigh smiled as she listened to him, a huge smile gracing her features.

"I can't wait to tell everyone we're engaged," Rayleigh squealed.

"Neither can I," Mike agreed, before placing a kiss on her lips once more.

* * *

Mike and Rayleigh walked into the Houston arena a couple of days later, ready to get back to work and regain their championships. Rayleigh's diamond ring sat daintily on her finger glinting in the harsh lights of the arena. While she wanted nothing more than to shout to the heavens that she, Rayleigh Copeland, was engaged to Mike Mizanin, she and Mike had agreed that besides telling their own families, they would let everyone else figure it out on their own.

"You ready," Mike asked, as the two stepped in front of the Divas' locker room. Rayleigh looked up at him and smiled.

"How long do you think it's going to take them to figure out that we're actually engaged," she asked. Mike thought about it for a moment.

"Well, if someone," he paused to look at Rayleigh, who scowled at him playfully, "Doesn't crack and yell it out at the top of her lungs as soon as she walks into the locker room, then it will probably take some time." Rayleigh laughed at him, before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you later,' she said pulling away from him, flashing him a quick smile, before entering the locker room.

Upon entering the locker room, Rayleigh was met with a mouthful of blonde and pink hair, as both Barbra and Natalya threw their arms around the fourth member of their clique. Rayleigh spat the hair out of her mouth, and began laughing as she returned the hug, glad to finally be back on the road with her friends, doing what she loved.

The three girls pulled apart as the locker room door opened. Rayleigh looked to the door and almost immediately made eye contact with Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn and Rayleigh looked at one another for a moment, before Kaitlyn's eyes dropped to the floor and went to walk past the three friends, but Rayleigh grabbed her arm, turning her to face her.

"Kaitlyn," Rayleigh said, "Do you want to maybe get a coffee later, so we can talk? I'd really like to move past this." Kaitlyn looked at Rayleigh for a moment, possibly trying to find out if she was actually being sincere or not.

"Why are you being nice to me," Kaitlyn asked, after figuring that Rayleigh was actually being sincere.

"Kaitlyn, it's been almost a year since I walked in on you and John. Frankly, I'm just tired of the constant awkwardness in the halls or in the locker room. I want to move past this. I don't want the constant reminder of what happened," explained Rayleigh, waving her hands as she spoke, "Isn't that what you want?"

Kaitlyn looked at the floor and then back at Rayleigh. She was completely right, and if Kaitlyn spotted what she thinks she did, than Rayleigh really did want to move past this. She nodded.

"Yeah, uh, how about four o'clock," Kaitlyn said, pulling her duffle bag back onto her shoulder.

"That sounds great," Rayleigh said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Congratulations by the way," Kaitlyn said, before walking away, leaving Barbra and Natalya looking at Rayleigh in surprise and shock. Rayleigh turned towards them.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rayleigh Copeland," Natalya asked, still looking at Rayleigh in shock for what had just happened. Rayleigh giggled, running her fingers through her hair again.

"Come on, Nat, I just want to forget it ever happened and I-"

"Oh my God," Barbra screeched, "When did you and Mike get engaged?" Barbra grabbed Rayleigh's left hand and pulled it towards her, ready to scrutinize the heart shaped diamond that sat on Rayleigh's finger. Natalya ran to Barbra's side and scrutinized it over her shoulder.

"How long," Barbra asked, not taking her eyes off of the ring.

"Monday," Rayleigh answered.

"Monday," Natalya screeched this time, "This happened on Monday, and you're just telling us now?"

"Actually I never told you. B saw the ring," Rayleigh corrected, "Plus Mike and I agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone except our families, we were just going to see how long it would take for people to figure it out."

"Are you going to tell Paul or John," Barbra asked, giving Rayleigh her hand back.

"I'm going to tell Paul," Rayleigh said, "But John is going to find out just like everybody else. I'm not going to treat him special, just because he was my last boyfriend."

* * *

Rayleigh sat calmly in her godfather's office. While she and Mike had agreed to let everyone figure it out on their own, when it came to Paul, she didn't want to keep him in the dark. She just didn't want him to think that she didn't care for him or didn't respect him. She regarded paul as a father figure, one of two in her life.

"So Ray," Paul said, as he walked into his office, as few files in his hands, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well you see Paul, something big in my life happened recently-"

"You're pregnant aren't you," Paul said interrupting Rayleigh.

"No Paul, I'm not pregnant," she assured her godfather, "But Mike has asked me to marry him and I said yes and I didn't want to leave you in the dark, like we are everyone else." Paul smiled at his goddaughter, so happy to see her smiling.

"Congratulations, I am so happy for you Ray Bear," Paul said, as she stood from his desk. Rayleigh stood at the same time. Paul gathered Rayleigh in his arms, giving her a tight hug.

"There was something else that I wanted to ask you also," Rayleigh mentioned, as Paul released her from the hug.

"We haven't started planning yet, but Paul I wanted to ask you, if you would walk me down the aisle and give me away during the ceremony when the time came," Rayleigh asked. Paul smiled down at Ray before pulling her into another hug.

"I'd be honoured to walk you down the aisle Ray Bear."

* * *

Mike walked into the locker room to see it was basically empty save for one other man who was changing quickly in the corner. That man was John Cena. Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before walking to another spot in the locker room. The air between the two men was extremely awkward. It was hard to look a guy in the eye when you know that he had seen your fiancée naked or to look him in the eyes, when he's dating your ex-girlfriend, but Mike had promised Rayleigh that he would speak to him to get past all the awkwardness.

"John," Mike called to the man, "We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Mizanin," John retorted, "You got the girl and I didn't…I think that pretty much say everything."

"John, I'm trying to make it less awkward around here-"

"Well you should have thought of that before you started dating Rayleigh," John snapped. Mike was beginning to get angry himself, as John spoke. He threw his towel back into his bag and turned towards John.

"Fine, John," Mike snapped, "I was trying to get past the awkwardness for Rayleigh's sake and the least you could do is go along with it after everything you did-" Mike was interrupted as John picked him off his feet and held him against the wall by his collar.

"Don't talk about what you don't know, Mizanin," John spat in Mike's face/

"I know more than you think I do," Mike challenged, "I know that you cheated on her, the number one contender for the Diva's championship and later Diva's champion, with an up and coming rookie called Kaitlyn, while might I add that Rayleigh was pregnant with your child."

John slammed Mike into the wall, before letting him go. He turned away from Mike, taking a few calming breaths, trying to reign in his anger the best he could before he did something that he would regret. As Mike stood, brushing the wrinkles from his shirt the best he could, John lost control of his anger, spun on his heel and nailed Mike with a well-aimed punch to the face.

Mike grabbed his nose as it started spouting blood. John looked at Mike in shock and then down at his hands in shock, before grabbing his towel from his bag, silently handing it to Mike, so he could press it to his nose, to stop the bleeding. Just as Mike pressed the towel to his nose, both Jason and Adam walked in. John quickly stood grabbing his bag and left the room, not bothering to look at Mike, Jason or Adam.

"What was that about," Adam asked, placing his duffle bag beside Mike's. Mike just shrugged and shook his head, not wanting to give Adam, yet another reason to be upset with Cena.

"Who cares about Cena," Jason said, "I want to know whether or not the resident bleeder over here went through with the proposal or not…I want to know even more if Ray said yes or not." Adam and Mike shared a look between them.

"Why don't you just go ask Ray," Mike said, his voice muffled by the towel.

"So you went through with it," Jason asked. Mike nodded, the best he could without causing his nose to bleed profusely.

"Well, did she say yes," Jason asked, only to be met with a shrug from Mike. Jason growled in frustration and turned towards Adam, whom was chuckling quietly behind him.

"Adam tell me," Jason whined to his best friend of almost thirty years. Adam continued to laugh and shake his head at Jason, who growled in frustration once more.

"Fine I will go ask Ray," Jason snapped, stomping his feet as he left the locker room to search for her. As soon as he left the locker room, both Adam and Mike fell into a fit of laughter. It was fun to make Jason frustrated like that. A few minutes later, Adam and Mike stopped laughing and Adam turned towards his soon to be brother-in-law.

"So are you going to tell me why your nose was bleeding, and the real reason, not some bullshit excuse?"

* * *

The camera faded in on Jason and Kaitlyn who were chatting as they held onto their championship belts.

"So, who do you think our surprise opponents will be," Kaitlyn asked John, before taking a sip from the bottle of water in her hand.

"I got to say, I have no idea Kaitlyn," John answered, "The only thing the anonymous General Manager gave us to go by was that they were previous-" John stopped as someone who was not seen by the camera tapped Kaitlyn on her shoulder. Kaitlyn turned around and was swiftly punched in the face…the only tell of who it was John's shocked face and the diamond ringer on one of her fingers.

"Well King, it seems that the Diva's champion has pissed someone off," Cole said as the camera faded out and back to the ring.

"I'd say Cole, but all anyone can talk about is the surprise title contenders for both the WWE Championship and Diva's champion, as well as the long awaited return of Hot Ray-Leigh and The Miz," Lawler said, before he was interrupted by a familiar theme song.

"_AWESOME_," sounded through the stadium, but no one entered the arena. Cole was cheering only to be interrupted by another familiar song, confusing most of the crowd.

"_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_," sounded through the arena as well, but once again no entered into it. The crowd looked around for any sign of Hot Ray-Leigh or The Miz, but there wasn't one.

"What is going on King," Cole asked, as Hot Ray-Leigh's music came to an end as well.

"I have no idea." Suddenly, the lights went out and when they came back on in the middle of the ring sat one of the Miz's t-shirts, as well as one of Hot Ray-Leigh's and on top of those sat a bouquet of white and red roses.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	16. 16: Stand-Offs and Awkward Conversations

Chapter Sixteen: Stand-Offs and Awkward Conversations

* * *

Rayleigh was on a mission. A mission to find her bastard of an ex-boyfriend and find out exactly why he had almost broken her fiancée's nose. For almost a year, since she had discovered John and Kaitlyn, John Cena had the great fortune of not being a target of Rayleigh's anger, but now that had come to an end, and once Rayleigh found her target there would be nowhere for John Cena to hide.

An irate and angered Rayleigh Copeland stalked over to the men's locker room and pounded her fist against the door. She didn't care what had been said between John and Mike, that had caused John to hit Mike, but her fiancée was now sporting a bruised face and she in no way was going to show him off at the engagement party that Natalya, Beth and Barbra were planning like that.

"Oh, hey Ray," said Jacob Hager, answering her pounding at the locker room door, "I think Mike just went to look for you at the Diva's locker room, but you can wait out here if you like." Rayleigh smiled at Jacob.

"Actually he already found me," she explained, "I'm actually looking for John Cena, is he in there?" Jacob looked at Rayleigh curiously for a moment.

"Uh, yeah," Jacob said, still looking at Rayleigh curiously.

"Could you get him for me," Rayleigh asked Jacob, a little too sweetly for his liking, but he nodded none the less and turned to get John, shutting the door behind him. The insanely sugary sweet smile that was on Rayleigh's face was immediately replaced with an angry scowl and a matching glare as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for John to come to the door.

"What do you want, Rayleigh," John asked, as he came out of the locker room.

"What do I want, John, what do I want," Rayleigh asked him, 'I want to move on, and put this entire year behind me, but then you, you go and punch my fiancée and to be honest I don't care what was said between you, but John, what I want to know is why you're the one going around and acting like the victim? Why-"

"I'm acting like the victim," John spat at Rayleigh, 'Really? I'm doing that. I think you have me confused with yourself. 'Oh look at me, my boyfriend cheated on me, so I'm going to run to my godfather, who's the son-in-law to the head of the company, so he can construct a new storyline, I'm happy with.' So who's really acting like the victim?"

"John, you cheated on me, remember, I am the victim, even more accurately, I am a scorned woman," Rayleigh argued, "Or did you not remember that you and I were in a relationship, when you oh so conveniently got your best friend, to cover for you." John glared at Rayleigh who returned it with the same ferocity. A small crowd was beginning to gather.

"You're the one to talk, Rayleigh," John spat, "I could say the same about Natalya, Barbra or Beth, whenever you went out with Jason," Rayleigh looked at John, silently asking him, if he had been dropped on his head as a baby.

"I never once hung out with Jason without you knowing," she said back to him, "Plus Nat, B and Beth would've told you exactly where I was if you didn't remember."

"What about the weeks leading up to our last Valentine's Day together," John asked. Rayleigh looked at him confused, before she remembered what she and Jason had been doing.

"We were helping each other shop, you idiot," she yelled at him, and with that the crowd that gathered had dispersed, "I was helping Jason find this necklace that Denise really liked, while he was helping me find you a chain, which he did since I gave it to you." John's eyes grew wide.

"You need help, John," Rayleigh said, slowly walking away from him, "I'm serious."

And with those final words to John, Rayleigh continued to walk away, not bothering to look back. She was finished with him for now, because if he attacked Mike Again with no apparent reason, he was going to regret it. Rayleigh continued to walk back to her locker room, lost in her thoughts, when someone grabbed her and pulled her down a dark hallway, causing her to shriek in fear, before a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh, Rayleigh, it's me."

* * *

Mike paced the width of Hot Ray-Leigh's locker room, watching the clock closely. Ray had left to confront John about punching him, nearly an hour and a half ago and had yet to return. Jacob who had seen the entire argument had come and gone telling him exactly what had happened, in that time and Mike was growing worried.

He groaned, taking a seat on the red leather couch behind him, on which he and Rayleigh were meant to be practicing a scene for their return. This wasn't like her. She was always on time, especially when she had things that needed to be done. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he quickly tried calling her.

"_From the way that we touch baby, to the way that you kiss on me, it's everything about you_," filled the air, causing Mike to hang up and sink into the couch. She had forgotten to take her phone with her.

"Where is she," he asked himself aloud.

* * *

As Ray recognized the voice, her eyes widened and then narrowed at her so-called captor. She started smacking him anywhere that was within her reach, and where she could cause a lot of pain.

"Shit, Ray that hurts," her captor complained, as he raised his arms to try and protect himself from her hard blows.

"Well it should, Orton," she growled in response, "What were you thinking, pulling me down a dark hallway? Were you even thinking? I thought you were some kind of perverted freak."

"Well you won't speak to me, no matter how many times I've apologized for my part in everything," Randy explained, "I was getting desperate." Rayleigh's eyes narrowed at Randy once more.

"Desperate enough to pull me down a dark hallway, and scare the daylights out of me," she said, "Orton, are you sure you weren't a creep in another life?" Randy stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at Rayleigh.

"You wouldn't talk to me in a normal situation-"

"For a damn good reason," she answered, interrupting Randy.

"I've already apologized for covering for him, what else do you want from me, Ray," Randy asked her, using her nickname, causing Rayleigh to cringe, "Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness, because I will do it. I miss being your friend, Ray." Rayleigh looked Randy in the eye and saw he was being completely sincere and then she thought about what she had said to Mike, before he proposed. She wanted to move on and she wouldn't be able to do that, while holding a grudge against Randy.

"Why," Rayleigh asked him, "Why didn't you tell me, when I told you, when you were in my situation." Randy looked at her and took a deep breath.

"I don't know, Ray," he answered, "I honestly do not know, but if I have to give you a reason. I wanted to protect you from the hurt that I had gone through."

Rayleigh looked at Randy; he was giving her the same look she had given him eight years ago, when she found out about his then girlfriend and her whorish ways. And it was with that final look from Randy that Rayleigh's resolve broke just a little bit more.

"But Randy, if you wanted me to avoid getting hurt, why didn't you just tell me," Rayleigh asked, "Why did I have to walk into his dressing room to find out? I told you as soon as I found out…" Rayleigh trailed off as Randy looked down at his hands.

"I couldn't hurt you, Ray," Randy answered, "Because when you get hurt, you look similar to a wounded kitten and I don't think I would have been able to take it, if I had been the one to put that look on your face." Rayleigh looked at Randy, because with those final words, her grudge against him was gone. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. Randy looked down at her shocked, before he wrapped his own arms around Rayleigh.

* * *

Rayleigh opened her dressing room and came face to face with a pacing Mike Mizanin. She smiled inwardly and shut the door behind her quietly, before making her way over to the red leather couch, that Mike was pacing in front of. Before she could sit down however she felt a pair of strong familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"And just where have you been," Mike whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I was talking to Randy," Rayleigh told him honestly.

"Orton," Mike asked, turning Rayleigh to face him gently.

"Yeah, what other Randy do we know," she asked, wrapping her arms around Mike's neck.

"Oh," Mike said, squeezing Rayleigh's hip gently, "What happened?"

"Well we talked about what happened, and I asked him, why he didn't tell me about John and Kaitlyn," Rayleigh said, as she thought back to the conversation she had with Randy only five minutes ago.

"And what did he say," Mike asked.

"Well he said that I get this look on my face that looks similar to wounded kitten-"

"Now that I think about it, it kind of does," mike interrupted her, causing Rayleigh to glare at him playfully.

"Then he said," Rayleigh continued, "That the reason that he didn't tell me about John and Kaitlyn, was that he didn't want to be the one to put that look on my face because he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had."

"Well I agree with him," Mike said, as he sat down on the couch, pulling Rayleigh onto his lap, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself either if I put that look on your face." Rayleigh smiled at him, as he spoke.

"I guess you'll never find out if you'll have to," Rayleigh said, as she looked over to the ring box that sat on her vanity.

"I guess I won't," Mike agreed, placing a small kiss on the nape of her neck, causing Rayleigh to smile.

"Now why don't you and I start practicing our little segment," Rayleigh suggested.

"And I know just the place to start," Mike said, waggling his eyebrows at Rayleigh before pulling her into a long and passionate kiss. Rayleigh clasped her hands tightly onto Mike's neck as he leaned down, pressing her into the couch as they began to make out. Leaning above her, Mike began to trail kisses down Rayleigh's neck, getting her to moan directly into his ear, as she began to pull the short hairs at the back of his head, sending shiver down his spine.

Trailing his hands down and then up dragging her shirt, beginning to pull it off, but Rayleigh groaned and stopped him.

"We're going to have to start filming soon and I don't think I want the film crew seeing me in just my bra," she said with a smile, as he looked down at her confused.

* * *

Rayleigh rushed into the coffee shop. She was already running late and she didn't want to make Kaitlyn think that this was all some sort of ruse. Running a hand through her ponytail, Rayleigh looked around the coffee shop, trying to spot Kaitlyn, finding her in a secluded spot in the back of the coffee shop. Taking a deep breath, Rayleigh walked over to her.

"Hi Kaitlyn," Rayleigh said, as she took the spot across from Kaitlyn.

"Hello."

Both women sat across from one another in an uncomfortable silence. Neither one of them knew what to say. What does one really say in this kind of situation? Closing her eyes, Rayleigh took another deep breath.

"Kaitlyn," Rayleigh began, "I just want to know why. Why did you have an affair with John? Did I do something to you for this to happen?"

"No, you didn't," Kaitlyn answered, "You didn't do anything to me. Rayleigh, when it started, I was new to the company and I didn't really get along with any of the Divas and John was the first person to be really nice to me, and then it just escalated from there." Rayleigh nodded as she listened to Kaitlyn.

"Did you ever feel guilty about it, while it was happening?"

"I started to whenever I saw how happy you were with him and then I really started to feel guilty when you congratulated me after I won my first match," Kaitlyn explained, "Rayleigh, I was going to end it that night, but then he said that he was going to leave you. Oh god, Rayleigh, I am so sorry."

Kaitlyn succumbed to tears as she spoke. Rayleigh looked at her with a frown on her face. She had no idea what to do. Does she comfort the woman that turned her world upside down, even if it was for the better? Or does she comfort the woman that was used and played with, just like she had? She grabbed one of Kaitlyn's hands, making her decision.

"Kaitlyn, you have to stop apologizing, because I am over it," Rayleigh said, looking deep in Kaitlyn's eyes, "I am over everything that happened a year ago. Will I forget it? No, but I will forgive it because through it all, I found a man, who I am truly and deeply in love with, and I wouldn't have even thought about Mike, in that way, if it wasn't for what happened." Kaitlyn choked back her tears, as Rayleigh spoke.

"How do you know you love him," Kaitlyn asked. Rayleigh was taken aback by the question, but smiled as she thought about it.

"Mike makes me smile, laugh and I never have to doubt how he feels about me," Rayleigh started, "Mike and I can just sit in a room, not saying a word to one another and we just know and when we do talk the conversation can go on for hours from one topic to another. But the one thing that really shows me how I know I love him, is when we argue."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mike and I are both passionate people, so when we argue it can go for a long time," Rayleigh explained, "But as soon as we're finished I don't want to be away from him and he doesn't want to be away from me and usually I want to be alone to blow off some steam, but not with Mike."

Kaitlyn smiled as she watched Rayleigh get this glazed look on her face, as she thought about her relationship with Mike.

"I'm really happy for you, Rayleigh," Kaitlyn said, smiling at the woman in front of her.

Rayleigh returned the smile and said, "So am I and that's all thanks to Mike."

* * *

Kaitlyn stood in the ring as she awaited her secret opponent. The entire crowd was cheering as they waited for her opponent to be revealed. Kaitlyn continued to stretch as the music hit.

"_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_," filled the arena, bringing the WWE Universe to their feet cheering and booing as Hot Ray-Leigh entered.

"Kaitlyn has been subjected to sneak attacks for the past few weeks leading up to this match with a secret opponent," Michael Cole explained as Hot Ray-Leigh entered.

"Only for it to be that woman, who had disappeared six months ago, to return tonight to take back her championship," Jim Ross continued. Hot Ray-Leigh and Kaitlyn stood in opposite corners, ready for the match to begin. Each woman was staring the other down, trying her best to get inside the other's head.

"In one corner we have Kaitlyn, who has definitely proved herself as the Diva's champion, since she won the title six months ago," Jim Ross said, as they waited for the bell to ring.

"But in the other corner, J.R, is Hot Ray-Leigh, who has proved herself as a four time Diva's champion and a two time Women's champion, and by the look in Hot Ray-Leigh's eyes, she wants that championship back and she'll destroy Kaitlyn to get it," Michael finished as the bell rang. Kaitlyn and Hot Ray-Leigh charged at one another, quickly starting the match.

"And the match has begun, both women quickly trying to gain the upper hand," Jim Ross started, "And neither one of them is willing to give up and let the other have it."

* * *

Both women were growing tired as the match continued, but still neither one of them wanted to just lie down and let the other win the championship belt. Hot Ray-Leigh slowly got to her feet, dragging Kaitlyn with her, by the hair.

"Let go of the hair," the ref told her. She quickly pushed Kaitlyn into the corner and slapped her, and then quickly let her go, propping her up into the corner with the help of the ropes. Hot Ray-Leigh walked to the other side of the ring, before turning to look at Kaitlyn, who was still propped up on the ropes.

"Looks like Hot Ray-Leigh is setting up for her signature double back flip to end the match," Jim Ross said, as the entire arena and millions of others at home watched Hot Ray-Leigh get that same crazy look in her eyes that Edge did before he speared his opponent.

Hot Ray-Leigh quickly catapulted herself across the ring, before nailing Kaitlyn right into chest with a kick. Kaitlyn fell to the ground unconscious, as Hot Ray-Leigh did a front flip to regain her footing.

"Hot Ray-Leigh quickly goes for the pin and 1…2…3," Jim Ross counts off, before the arena erupted into more cheers and boos.

"And here's your new Diva's champion, Hot Ray-Leigh."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	17. 17: A Change in the Storyline Winds

Chapter 17: A Change in the Storyline Winds

* * *

"Welcome to the most must see talk show in WWE history. Welcome to the SmackDown! world premier of Miz TV," said the Miz, three months into their title reigns, "This show is unlike any other show, it's extraordinary, it's revolutionary, it's-" The Miz was cut off as Sheamus' music started, causing both him and Hot Ray-Leigh, who was sitting on the black leather couch behind him to look towards the ramp.

"I guess the guest didn't want an introduction," Michael Cole said, as Sheamus came out.

"Well the guest is the World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus," said Josh Mathews, "And I'm sure there is a lot on the mind of Sheamus tonight, because later tonight we'll find out who his next challenger is for the world title." Sheamus walked towards the ring, giving some of the fans high fives as he did.

"Yeah, one of the biggest main events, in a long, long while here on SmackDown!," Michael Cole continued, as the camera zeroed in on The Miz's annoyed face, "Randy Orton vs Edge, in itself a great match up, but now the fact that the winner's going to be the number one contender for the World Heavyweight title, huge match, here later tonight." Sheamus walked into the ring and threw one of the chairs out of it, annoying the Miz a little more, before turning to Hot Ray-Leigh, handing her a rose that he had brought with him, before sitting down next to her.

"I guess," Michael Cole started, "Sheamus didn't want to sit there; a lot of people having issues with Miz's taste in furniture."

"Like what happened this past Monday on RAW with Ryback," Josh Mathew pointed out.

"Do you have any idea how expens-" The Miz was cut off by Sheamus again, as he stood from his spot next to Hot Ray-Leigh and grabbed the mic right out of the Miz's hand.

"You know, Miz," Sheamus started, "I'll be honest, I didn't want to wait for my introduction in the back, because, uh, I was actually afraid you were going to forget to say it, because you know you've been suffering from that memory loss since last Monday night…"

"Memory loss," the Miz mouthed to Sheamus.

"Yeah, memory loss," Sheamus confirmed, "You remember after Ryback kicked your arse from pillar to post last Monday night on RAW. Oh, and the time, he, uh, he launched your couch and just missed your head, while you gallantly pushed dear, Ray, out of the way in your escape. I thought you were suffering from memory loss, that's why I just came out here, kinda like when I felt like it." Hot Ray-Leigh giggled slightly, as she watched Sheamus subtly insult her fiancée, only to stop when Miz looked at her.

"But, uh, I have to give it to you fella, what a great start to Miz TV," Sheamus continued, "I mean, last week, fella, you really raised the bar, I mean, that was phenomenal. I just need to know, how are you going to top it?" Sheamus held the mic to Miz's mouth and just as he was about to speak into it, Sheamus took it away.

"I'll tell you, how you're going to top it. You're going to have the World Heavyweight Champion on your show," Sheamus continued once more, "So tell me, Miz, be honest now, kay, be honest with me, how does it feel to have me on?" Once again, Sheamus held the mic to Miz's mouth, and once again he pulled it away, just as the Miz was about to speak.

"I'll tell you how it feels," Sheamus said, "Because, I'll be honest, you're lucky to have a show at all. Let's be honest, you're bleeding useless in ring, I mean, you're probably useless in bed too, and all you can really hope for is a second career at a crappy c-list talk show."

Miz looked over at Hot Ray-Leigh as Sheamus mentioned him being useless in bed. She shook her head, assuring him that the Celtic warrior had no idea what he was talking about and that the Miz had never left her unsatisfied and wanting.

"But, uh," Sheamus continued, "I'll be honest with you fella, if I were you, with this talk show, I'd actually wait until the end of the show before you come out, so these fine people here, they don't have to listen to you talk about yourself for an hour and a half. What do you think?" Once more the mic was held up to Miz's mouth, but this time Miz turned and grabbed a mic of his own.

"What do I think," The Miz asked, "Last time I checked, I am the WWE Champion, and if these people, these fine people, as well as you want to see me excel at my finest, you're going to have to pay. You're going to have to pay, to see my movies, yeah, I'm going to be in a movie, Marine: Home Front, starts filming in the spring. You're going to have to pay to read about me in a book, yeah I'm in a book, Edge mentioned me in his autobiography. You can pay for that. You know what else you can pay for, you can pay to hear mine and Ray's radio show, the most must listen to radio station on Sirius XM, First and Awesome. And you know what, you can pay to see me excel in this ring, because if you did pay to see me excel at Night of Champions, three months ago, that means you saw me defeat John Cena. And tonight, tonight these fine people have paid to see me on Miz TV."

"Come on, Miz, Miz, come on fella," Sheamus started, "We all know that nobody pays to see you, well except if you count them waiting for Ray to get tired of you talking about yourself and leave your arse."

"Oh, you got jokes," Miz answered, "It's funny, you're happy, I find it amazing that you're not serious right now. That you didn't come out here very serious with me, because let's face it, tonight there's a main event match for the number one contender-ship for your World Heavyweight championship. You want to do hard hitting questions. Why aren't you the slightest bit worried about that? You are going to have to face at Hell in a Cell, either Randy Orton or the Rated-R Superstar and if you're asking me, Sheamus, if you're asking me, you're either gonna be left slaughtered by an RKO or have your spine rearranged by a spear. Now who, my friend, is going to have the memory loss?" Sheamus and the Miz shared a fierce look between them, as Hot Ray-Leigh watched them intently from her spot on the couch.

"You don't think I take this seriously," Sheamus started, "You think I won the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania just so I could sit back, throw my feet up and have a few pints." The Miz shrugged and suddenly Sheamus' entire attitude changed.

"Listen to me, you loud-mouthed, frog faced, Hollywood wannabe," Sheamus said, glaring at the Miz, "Nobody takes this championship more seriously than me. I wake up and train every morning. I go to bed knowing one small mistake, one tiny error and all this goes away. Do I like to have fun? Yes. Do I like to joke around from time to time? You bet your arse I do, but don't stand there and tell me that I don't take this seriously. This, this right here, this is a privilege, this is an honour, this is one of the greatest achievements of my entire life, and not a day goes by that I don't count this as a blessing. So, if Randy Orton wins, great, I told Randy on plenty of occasions, it'd be honour for me to stand in the ring and defend my championship against him. If Edge win, fantastic, I've never stepped in the ring with the Rated-R Superstar, and that's one more tick off my bucket list, but if you think that I'm going to let you stand here and question my integrity, fella, I know what these fine people paid to see tonight, and I'm more than happy to give it to them." The Miz slowly began backing away from Sheamus, trying to calm him down, while Hot Ray-Leigh quickly climbed out of the ring, the rose Sheamus gave her, still in hand.

"Excuse me," rang through the arena, causing all of them to look towards the ramp.

"Excuse me," rang through the arena, once more, as Vickie Guerrero stepped into view. Dolph Ziggler's music began as Hot Ray-Leigh began searching for a spare mic, so she could tell her ex-sister in law to shut up.

"Uninvited guests now," Michael Cole pointed out, as Dolph Ziggler came out, "Miz TV off to a rocky start."

"Excuse me," shrieked Vickie once more, "I don't understand why you are so…Excuse me!" The crowd continued to boo, as she and Dolph Ziggler approached the ring.

"I don't understand why you are so concerned with Randy Orton and Edge," Vickie continued, "When the man that you need to be worried about at Hell in a Cell-"

"I can speak for myself, Vickie," interrupted Dolph Ziggler, grabbing the mix from her, before climbing into the ring, "You see, Sheamus, it doesn't matter which superstar you face at Hell in a Cell, because when it's all over with, you're going to be broken, obliterated, drooling mess of a man and then, well, that's when this is all that matters. You see tonight's main event, much like your entire championship reign is completely irrelevant. And when the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view comes to a close, I guarantee, I will be the World Heavyweight champion." Sheamus smiles to himself as Ziggler finishes talking, as the Miz motions for the, to continue, smiling since this was all happening on his show.

"You know, Ziggler, honestly, I have no idea what sort of shape, I'm going to be in," Sheamus confessed, "After my match at Hell in a Cell, I mean, hopefully I'll defeat either Randy Orton or Edge, but if I do win and you feel like cashing in that contract, who knows, fella, you may get lucky." Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler stared at each other down, as The Miz egged them on, saying that they should give the people what they want. Both men dropped their mics.

The two men continued to stare one another down, when suddenly Sheamus turned around and struck the Miz with the World Heavyweight championship belt knocking him backwards and out of his chair he was sitting in, before turning to Ziggler, knocking him to the ground, as he started to throw punches at Dolph's head.

"Sheamus takes on Ziggler," Josh Mathews announced, as the Miz jumps on Sheamus' back, attacking him from behind.

"Two on one," Michael Cole comments, "And here comes the World Heavyweight champion, Sheamus." Sheamus quickly gets up the upper hand on Miz, throwing him onto one of the leather couches, sending him flying as it tips over.

"Sheamus fighting off both Miz and Dolph Ziggler," comments Josh Mathews.

"Oh, not the furniture again," Michael Cole continued, as Dolph Ziggler stands and tackles Sheamus into the other leather couch, causing it to tip over just like its twin.

"And look at Ziggler go," Michael Cole continued again, "Mr. Money in the Bank, a brawl on Miz TV." Sheamus quickly got the upper hand on Ziggler, continuing to throw punches until Miz tackles him trying to get the upper hand.

"Here comes Miz again," Josh Mathews said, "It's Springer style." Sheamus grabs Miz by the the back of the neck and throws him out of the ring, over the top rope.

"And there goes Miz," Josh Mathews continues, as Sheamus turns to Dolph Ziggler, who was running right at him, only to be lifted out of the ring, over the top rope and right onto the Miz. Sheamus picked up his belt and hit his chest three times in celebration.

"Brague," he yelled, raising his arms in celebration as both the Miz and Dolph Ziggler lay writhing on the ground in pain at the feet of Vickie Guerrero and Hot Ray-Leigh.

"Well the World champion, who loves a good fight," Josh Mathews started, "Took out both the WWE Champion, the Miz, and Mr. Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler."

"I think Miz TV, has now been cancelled on two networks," Michael Cole added, "Well the World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus is making a statement, but his night is not over as he has to sit and watch tonight's main event, Randy Orton vs Edge to find out who the number one contender at Hell in a Cell will be."

Sheamus climbed out of the ring and walked towards Hot Ray-Leigh, who was standing off to the side watching him. He stood right in front of her for a moment, before kissing her cheek softly and smiling at her before walking up the ramp, stepping over the Miz and Dolph Ziggler as he did, leaving Hot Ray-Leigh in complete shock.

* * *

Rayleigh pulled on her black skinny jeans as she changed out of the skin tight, mini silver dress that wardrobe had her in for the Miz TV segment earlier in the night. There was a few more weeks before her and Mike's on screen wedding, and she had a fitting in LA for the fake dress and she was planning on doing some window shopping with Beth, Barbra and Natalya for the real one, while they were there. She was so deep in thought, that she almost jumped when Mike wrapped his arms around her waist, as she stood there in her jeans and bra.

"Hey," Mike greeted, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you just shocked me," Rayleigh assured him, "I was in my own little world, thinking about everything that's going to be happening soon." Mike looked at her in the mirror, as he held her tightly to him.

"Are you sure," Mike said, causing Rayleigh to turn in his arms and look at him seriously, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and began playing with the small hairs at the back of it.

"I'm fine," Rayleigh assured him again, "I'm just worried about our fake wedding, while thinking about our actual one-"

"I was coming to talk to you about that actually," Mike interrupted, "I was thinking maybe we should set a date, and start planning…," he trailed off as he caught sight of Rayleigh's shocked face, "…well we don't have to, I mean, if you don't want too, because we can wait to set the date-" Rayleigh cut Mike off with a kiss.

"I'd really like to set the date," she told him, after pulling away from him, "Because I was thinking that while I'm in Los Angeles getting fitted for the fake dress, I would window shop for my real one with the girls." Mike smiled at Rayleigh, as he thought about her trying on different wedding gowns, just to surprise him.

"So does that mean, I finally get to see the dress for the fake wedding," Mike asked, the smile still on his face. Rayleigh shook her head.

"No," she answered, "It's bad luck."

"Rayleigh," Mike whined, "The wedding isn't even real, hell, the priest is going to be Jim Ross, why can't I just see the dress?"

"Because I said so," Rayleigh explained, "And the fact that I want to see your surprised face when I walk down that stage ramp on Adam's arms. I don't want it to be a fake surprise."

"Ray," Mike whined again, "You'll get to see my surprised face at our real wedding…please can I see the dress?"

"No," Rayleigh answered once again.

* * *

"So, Mike and I have decided that we're going for a summer wedding, in July, so we have nine months to plans and find me the perfect dress," Rayleigh explained to her three best friends, as they walked through customs at LAX Airport with their luggage.

"Nine months, that's not too bad," Barbra said, from her right side, "We could get everything done in nine months. Have you and Mike decided where you're going to get married?" Rayleigh shook her head.

"We know we don't want to get married in either one of our hometowns, because it wouldn't be fair to the other person," Rayleigh explained, "But the real problem is that we've been all over the world and seen so many beautiful places, yet we can't decide on which of those places we want to get married."

"Well, what's been suggested so far," Natalya asked, as the four women walked out into the beautiful Los Angeles sunshine.

"Well, the ones we both agree on, are a beach in Hawaii, so it'll be small, just family and our closest friends or we'll get married in Stamford, seeing as that's where the headquarters for the WWE is, and without the WWE, we would have never met and then we've also thought about getting married here in Los Angeles since we both own houses here," Rayleigh explained.

"So all good places, that can give you plenty ideas. I understand the issue," Beth said, "So what do you think, what are your thoughts?"

"My thoughts," Rayleigh asked.

"Yeah."

"Well Hawaii sounds nice, but it would have to be small, and I don't think small will even cover the amount of family Mike and I have between us," Rayleigh started.

"So, Hawaii, isn't an option anymore," Natalya piped in, "because a small wedding on the beach isn't an option."

"Stamford sounds nice, but neither one of us know the area, besides familiar hotels and WWE headquarters, and with Los Angeles, I guess I just feel as if it's been done before with all the celebrity weddings, but all three are really great ideas…"

"Well we have time to figure it out and we will," Beth said, as she watched their car pull up.

"Hopefully."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	18. 18: Frustrated Tears and Fears

Chapter 18: Frustrated Tears and Fears

* * *

Barbra, Beth and Natalya sat in the bridal boutique, sipping on glasses of champagne as Rayleigh combed through the millions of dresses that were on display for something she could see herself wearing on her wedding day. It wasn't that she didn't like any of the ones she had glanced at already; in fact she thought they looked beautiful, but with each one, she didn't get an overwhelming feeling that it was HER dress, just the overwhelming feeling that it would look great on someone else. Rayleigh knew this wasn't going to be easy, and with each passing dress, it grew harder and harder and as it got harder, Rayleigh's frustration grew.

Running her fingers through her curly hair, she let out a frustrated sigh. Sitting down for just a second, Rayleigh closed her eyes, trying to release all the tension in her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and stood once more with a new determination to find herself, that perfect dress.

"Hey Ray," Beth called to her from the other side of the boutique.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of this one," Beth asked, holding up a floor length, spaghetti strapped dress with a sweet heart neckline for Rayleigh to see. Rayleigh looked at it for a moment. This dress was the first ne that she could actually see herself wearing.

"Okay, I'll try it on," Rayleigh said, before turning back to the group of dresses, she was looking at. Abigail, their consultant, grabbed the dress from Beth and brought it to a dressing room that Rayleigh could use when she was ready.

Barbra, who was looking in another area of the boutique pulled out another dress, much similar to the one that Beth had held up for Rayleigh, only this one had two spaghetti straps on each shoulder and the bust and torso were much more defined.

"Ray, what about this one," Barbra called to her friend. Rayleigh turned towards her and looked at the dress. Still the feeling wasn't overwhelming, but she could still see her wearing it, so she nodded. Abigail grabbed the dress from Barbra and brought it to the dressing room.

"I think I'm going to try those on," Rayleigh said, "Maybe, they'll be able to tell us if we're moving in the right direction or not." The three women nodded and Rayleigh made her way towards the dressing room. Abigail smiled at her, as she stepped inside. Rayleigh took a deep breath as she slipped out of her normal clothes and into the first dress. Once the dress was on, with a little assistance from Abigail, Rayleigh stepped out of the dressing room, to get her friends' opinions.

"It looks great, Ray," Natalya said, as soon as she stepped into their view with Beth and Barbra nodding in agreement. Rayleigh smiled and turned to look in the mirror and once she did the smile was gone.

"You don't like it," Beth asked, a little disappointed.

"No, I do, it's just," Rayleigh paused, "I just don't like it on me. I'm not getting that overwhelming feeling of this being MY dress." All three of her best friends nodded, before turning back to the racks to find something else for Rayleigh to try on. Rayleigh looked at herself one more time before returning to the dressing room.

She looked at the second dress as she slipped it on and hated it almost immediately. She didn't even want to leave the small room.

"Come on out, Ray," Beth called, "She us what the other dress looks like." Rayleigh's face scrunched up in a scowl, shaking her head.

"No way," she called, "I look absolutely hideous in this dress. My boobs are way too defined, my torso is way too sparkly and bejeweled, the waistline makes me look fat and the skirt is way too poofy."

"Well, what do you want us to do," Barbra asked.

Rayleigh looked at her reflection and contemplated exactly what she wanted her bridal gown to be. She looked at the dress she had on and the one she first tried on.

"Let's try a thicker strap and a less poofy skirt," she explained to the girls.

"Mermaid style," Natalya asked, causing Rayleigh to think about it for a moment.

"No," Rayleigh answered, "If you remember that dress I wore for to the 2009 Hall of Fame, a skirt kind of like that." She waited for a moment, but no one said anything, slowly she slipped out of the dress that she had on. It wasn't long, until Abigail brought in another dress for her to try on.

This one was made of a champagne coloured fabric. It looked exactly as she had described, but still she didn't get that overwhelming feeling, but still she tried it on. Slowly she slipped it on, and she liked it a little bit better than the last one.

Picking up her skirt, Rayleigh made her way out of the dressing room and was automatically met with looks of disapproval, when Natalya, Beth and Barbra got a look at the dress on her.

"Okay, what's wrong with it," she asked, turning to look at herself in the mirror.

"It makes your ass look huge, Ray," Beth said, as she looked at the rouging that was designed to be placed just above her butt.

"Do you want me to completely honest, Ray," asked Natalya, causing Rayleigh to nod her head.

"The champagne colour of the dress does nothing for your complexion, and it looks like something that the mother of the bride would wear, not something that a bride would wear," Natalya began, listing off the several negative things that she saw about the dress. Rayleigh held her hand up signaling for her to stop, that she had heard enough and was in no way going to buy the dress.

"Okay, what do you want try now," Barbra asked, looking up at Rayleigh, who she could see was getting extremely frustrated with the entire process, "What did you like about these dresses and what didn't you like?"

"I liked the neckline on the first two, the sweethearts looked really good, but let's go strapless and I don't like the completely fitted skirts, so let's go with an a-line skirt or a fit and flare, but I'm willing to look at some of the princess style dresses, as long as the skirt is not too poofy," Rayleigh explained to her best friends and Abigail. All four of them nodded and returned to the racks, while she returned to her dressing room.

* * *

They had been in the bridal boutique for almost four hours now and Rayleigh had tried on almost seven dress, each one more beautiful than the last, but each of them, just wasn't the right one. Rayleigh was beginning to get extremely upset with herself.

She knew that dress shopping was not going to be easy, that it was going to be the hardest thing that she was going to do concerning to the wedding, but she didn't quite expect this. She didn't expect the feeling of clinging to her last strands of sanity as she tried on yet another bridal gown with a designer name that she had a hard time pronouncing.

Rayleigh closed her eyes and sucked in her breath as sweet and patient Abigail zipped her into a dress that the manager of the bridal boutique had picked out. It looked beautiful on the hanger, but that wasn't the issue. Barbra, Beth, Natalya, Abigail and Krystal, the manager, had found some beautiful and extravagant dresses. The problem was when Rayleigh put them on, she just didn't get that feeling and once she didn't get that feeling, Rayleigh would start noticing all the problems with it.

"Okay, you're all zipped up," Abigail told her, and Rayleigh opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. As she looked at her reflection, Rayleigh noticed all the small little details that she didn't before. It looked as if the taffeta material of the gown actually shined, and the pattern of lace and beading from her waist, went to the bottom of her knee and while the rouging on the other dresses made her look fat, the rouging on this one more her look slimmer and it complimented her figure rather than try and add to it. The lace and beading in the neckline was beautifully done as well, flowing with the neckline instead of just being placed on it for extra bling and it went all the way around instead of stopping under her arms.

"Can I see it with a long veil," Rayleigh asked Abigail, as she continued to look at her reflection. Abigail nodded at her with a tired smile, before she went to find a long veil that matched the dress.

As she waited, Rayleigh continued to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was a near perfect fit and would need only a couple of alterations to make it absolutely perfect for her. The skirt was just the way she wanted it to be, and since it wasn't poofy, she didn't feel like an over decorated cupcake. It was perfect for her, but she needed to see it with a veil.

Soon, Abigail returned with two different veils that varied in length, but were still long enough that they at least went past her shoulders. Rayleigh looked between the two veils and took a few moments to decide on which one she wanted. She decided on the shorter of the two, that would rest at her mid-back.

Abigail, pulled Rayleigh's now unruly and curly hair into a bun, leaving a few of the curls loose and placed the veil into her hair, as Rayleigh watched in silence.

"Okay, what do you think, Rayleigh," Abigail asked, as Rayleigh turned to look at her reflection in the mirror once more. She felt herself beginning to get teary eyed as she did, causing Abigail to offer her a tissue before she got any mascara on what was her perfect dress.

"Okay, let's go show the girls," Rayleigh said, turning towards the door. For the first time she was nervous to show a dress to Barbra, Beth and Natalya. This was the perfect dress in her eues and if they didn't think so, then she would be heartbroken. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her dressing room and over to the couch, when they were sitting.

* * *

"What do you think is taking her so long," Barbra wondered aloud, as the three girls waited for their friend to come out in yet another dress that either she or them did not like.

"I don't know," Beth answered, "Maybe she thinks this one isn't worth showing to us, because she knows that we won't like it.'

"Or maybe," Natalya offered, "She's finally broken down into tears, because this whole process is frustrating her."

"Or maybe, she thinks that this is the perfect dress and is a little worried if you'll like it or not," Rayleigh said, coming up behind and shocking them, causing them to turn and look at her and become more shocked. Rayleigh looked angelic in the dress she had on.

"Alright be honest," she said, as she stepped onto the podium in front of them, "What do you think?" No one spoke for a minute, unsure of what to say to express that they thought, that this dress was the dress. This was the dress she needed to walk down the aisle to Mike in, for their real life wedding.

"Ray," Barbra started, "What do you think?" Rayleigh turned to look at her reflection once more and that overwhelming feeling of this dress being her dress was still there.

"It's my dress," she answered, not looking away from her reflection, "I can see myself marrying Mike in this dress. It's perfect." Slowly, Rayleigh turned to away from her reflection and turned to see all three of her best friends staring at her, with huge smiles on their faces.

"I was hoping that you'd see that this was the dress," Natalya said, "Because if you didn't like it, Rayleigh we would have needed to get you committed."

"So you all like it?" All three of the girls nodded.

"Ray, you look like an angel in that dress, and the fact that it needs only a couple of alterations, means that this dress was basically made for you and you need to buy it," Beth assured Rayleigh, "No questions this is your dress. The dress that you'll become Mrs. Mike Mizanin in." Rayleigh looked at her brother's girlfriend and one of her closest friends.

"You really think, I look like an angel in this dress?"

"Of course," Beth answered, "Would I lie to you?" At her question, all three of her friends burst into hysterics, much to the confusion of the ever so patient and helpful Abigail, who just stood there smiling. Beth scowled at her best friends.

"You mean like the time you lied to all three of us, denying that you were going out with Adam," Barbra asked, as she slowly stopped laughing.

"Even though we already knew the truth," Natalya continued, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You only knew the truth because you followed Adam and I into that movie and later to the hotel, where you saw us kissing," Beth argued, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Well, we had to get answers someway," Rayleigh countered, "Because we sure as hell weren't getting them from you."

* * *

As soon as the four girls landed in Lansing, Michigan where the next show was going to be, Rayleigh received a call from Stephanie McMahon Helmsley, asking her to meet her at her hotel room as soon as possible to discuss an idea that creative had.

"What's up, Steph," Rayleigh asked, as the Billion Dollar Princess offered her some coffee.

"Well, you see, and I completely understand if you don't-"

"Steph, just tell me the idea and then I'll let you know if I hate it or not," Rayleigh said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Creative wants to put you in the middle of a love triangle," Stephanie explained, "On one side of course would be Mike, and on the other side with be Stephan Farrelly."

"Okay, I don't hate the idea so far," Rayleigh said, taking a sip of the coffee in her hands, "Can you tell me a little more?"

"Well, you won't be cheating on Mike, Stephan will just sort of have a crush on you and he'll keep giving you or sending you flowers like he did that time he was on Miz TV," Stephanie continued.

"Will Mike and I still get married or is Stephan going to put an end to all of that," Rayleigh asked.

"We're not sure yet. We know we'll have the ceremony, since your dress is all ready for you," Stephanie explained, "But we want to see how the fans react to the triangle, before we make an concrete decisions on whether or not you'll return Stephan's affections or you'll turn him down and continue with your relationship onscreen with Mike." Rayleigh nodded. The more she thought about it, it sounded like a good idea.

"What do Mike and Stephen think about this?"

"We haven't really spoken to them about it yet," Stephanie answered, "Like the only think Stephen knows right now is that he was to give you the rose, but we wanted to know what you thought about it, because this could get extremely hard on you and we want you to be comfortable."

"Steph, it's fine," Rayleigh said, 'I've had several superstars' tongues in my mouth. I'm completely okay with faking a romance, only difference is I have a fiancée that I don't have to worry about cheating on me."

Stephanie smiled as Rayleigh spoke, glad to know that she was much more confident in this relationship. When Creative had first brought the idea to her, she had been skeptical especially about Hot Ray-Leigh and The Miz, being the couple involved. With everything that Paul had told her, she had he worries about Rayleigh's insecurities getting the best of her. Now, those worries were gone.

"Okay, then," Stephanie said, 'I'll call up creative and let them know to go ahead with it."

"I thought you were going to take to Mike and Stephan about it first," Rayleigh asked, taking her final sip of coffee from the cup that Stephanie had given her when she first arrived.

"I think they'll be able to live with it," Stephanie answered, "After all we're only going to try it out for now, it's not like it's permanent." The two girls laughed at how shocked both Mike and Stephen will be once they got their scripts.

"So, how are the girls?"

* * *

You work, you play,  
and then one, day…  
Love just happens!

Hot Ray-Leigh  
and  
The Miz

Invite you to be witness  
to one of life's loveliest  
surprises as they are joined together  
in matrimony  
on Monday, December 10th

Officiated by Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels

"So, there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the long awaited wedding of Hot Ray-Leigh and the Miz will happen in two weeks and it will happen right here on Monday Night RAW with special guest," said Michael Cole, after reading the invitation to the WWE Universe.

"But, right now, we have The Miz vs the Celtic warrior, Sheamus and in the middle we have Hot Ray-Leigh as the special guest referee," Jerry Lawler announced, as Sheamus' theme music hit and filled the entire arena, "Sheamus has been acting a little weird, don't you think, Michael?"

"He really has, Jerry," Michael answered, "He's been sending large and colourful bouquets of flowers and chocolate to Hot Ray-Leigh and is being very kind and protecting her from any kind of harm, these last few weeks."

"And don't forget that very sweet poem he read to her last week, that almost had Ray in tears and had the Miz ready to hit Sheamus over the head with a steel chair for trying to woo his fiancée," Jerry continued, "But the real question tonight is which man will Hot Ray-Leigh favour as a referee, her fiancée, The Miz or the man who treats her like a princess, Sheamus?"

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	19. 19: Kayfabe and Face Turns

Chapter 19: Kayfabe and Face Turns

* * *

"You know you don't have to do this, Ray, you don't have to marry him, you don't need to put up with all the crying,' Christian said, as he sat with Edge and Triple H in Hot Ray-Leigh's dressing room, as she continued to get ready for her upcoming nuptials with The Miz. Edge smacked his best friend in the chest, once he finished speaking.

"Everything will be fine again, once the ceremony is over," she assured them, "We've both been very frustrated with everything that needed to be done. You'll see, once we're married, he'll go back to being the man I fell in love with." Christian shook his head, but stayed silent not wanting to fight with her. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

Edge stood from his spot on the couch in between Christian and Triple H. Slowly, he opened the door to see a delivery boy carrying a rather large bouquet of red roses and a large heart-shaped box with a white ribbon bow. Edge stepped aside and allowed the delivery boy into the dressing room.

"Just put them on my vanity," Hot Ray-Leigh called from her attached bathroom. The delivery boy did as she said, his eyes quickly glancing in between Edge, Triple H and Christian as he did. He then left as quickly as his feet could carry him, looking at the floor the entire time, not bothering to look for or ask for a tip. Walking over to her vanity, Hot Ray-Leigh leaned over the bouquet and took in the baby breath scent, as she pulled out the white card that was hidden inside.

"What's that," Triple H asked, as he put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. Ray looked up from the little white card, a small smile on her face.

"What's that," Triple H asked her again.

"Nothing," she answered, "Just some well wished from your in laws." Triple H, eyed his goddaughter warily, but took her word for it none the less. The three men watched in silence as the bride to be got ready for the upcoming ceremony that was now going to be officiated by Shawn Michaels. There was something about Ray's behaviour that was bothering them and it had been bothering them since it had started a couple of weeks ago, when Miz had missed an important meeting with the florist.

Another knock on the door broke the silence. Once again, Edge stood to answer it. He opened the door to see Shawn Michaels, standing in the door way. He stepped aside and allowed the Hall of Famer inside. Shawn shook hands with Edge, Christian and his best friend, Triple H, before turning to Hot Ray-Leigh, kissing her cheek and giving her a hug.

"Are you alright," he asked her. Ray looked up at him with her big blue eyes and held up a finger telling Shawn to wait a moment.

"Edge, Christian, could you do me a huge favour and go make sure that Miz and JoMo are ready,' she quickly asked her brother and long-time friend. Both men looked at the bride suspiciously before nodding and exiting her dressing room. Triple H, Michaels and Hot Ray-Leigh watched the door close behind them.

"Okay, they're gone, now I wanted to warn you…"

* * *

Edge and Christian walked through the arena, trying to find both The Miz and John Morrison to make sure that this wedding was going to go off without a hitch.

They had already found the Maid of Honor, Beth Pheonix, ready to go and acting just as loony as Ray was, but they had yet to find the Best Man, JoMo and even more importantly the groom, Miz. Edge's teeth began to grind in his mouth and his fists began to clench at his sides.

"If he thinks that he's going to leave my sister at the altar, then I'm…I'm…I'm going to…" Edge trailed off as tey heard two sets of heavy footfalls were coming up behind them. Both Edge and Chrisitan turned around to see both The Miz and John Morrison running right towards them, slightly out of breath.

"Sheamus said…Sheamus said you were looking for…for us," The Miz said, as he was trying to catch his breath. Edge looked at his soon to be brother in law and nodded.

"Yeah," he answered, "Ray wanted us to make sure that you were ready to go, so we could get this ceremony started." The Miz nodded and reached inside his suit jacket pocket, pulling out a small jewellry gift box and handed it to Edge.

"Can you make sure that Ray gets this," The Mix asked him, I would like for her to wear it when she walks down the aisle." Edge opened the Tiffany blue box to see a gold necklace with a heart pendant with a beaded edge and in the middle of the heart was engraved with the word "love" in cursive. Edge looked at the necklace with approval.

"Yeah, I'll get this to her," Edge promised, "And you might want to get out to the ring, the ceremony is probably going to start soon, and Ray will never forgive you if you keep her waiting." The Miz chuckled slightly, before he began running towards the ring, which was all ready for the ceremony.

"That's a little out of character for him," Christian said, "Especially for the past couple of week." Edge nodded and placed the box inside his suit pocket.

"Are you going to give it to her," Christian asked his best friend. Edge paused for a moment, thinking about it.

"I have to give it her," Edge started after he thought about it, "He'll know something is up if she wasn't wearing it during the ceremony, and then he'll ask her about it and then I'll be one the wrong side of her temper and I'd rather not be.'

"True," Christian added, "I don't think either one of us have recovered from the last time happened." Both men laughed before heading back to Hot Ray-Leigh's dressing room.

* * *

The ropes had been taken down and the ring was decorated with large arrangements of red and white roses along with Ray`s favourite flowers, tiger lilies. A large square arch had been erected in the middle of the ring and it was decorated with white lace fabric and red roses. Three mics were standing under the arch decorated with red lace and white roses.

"We're live here on RAW in Newark, New Jersey, with the long awaited wedding of Hot Ray-Leigh and the Miz. I'm Jerry Lawler and for the time being I will be doing commentary by myself, since Michael Cole is busy being a part of the wedding party."

"I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy, I got the looks that drives the girls wild," filled the arena and everyone got to the feet to cheer for the hall of famer.

"And there is the Hall of Famer, Shawn Michaels, who is doing a huge favour for Triple H, the godfather of the bride," Jerry announced as Shawn made his way to stand under the arch to wait for the bride, groom and the rest of wedding party to join him in the ring.

"Awesome,' filled the arena, and the Miz made his way down to the ring, as quick as he could to await his bride. He shook hands with Shawn, before turning to the stage, that had now been laid with a white carpet monogrammed with the letters MM and RC.

"And now we have Maryse and Ted DiBiase walking down the aisle to the ring," announced Jerry, as a soft violin melody began to play as they walked towards Miz and Shawn, soon followed by Natalya and Michael Cole, Eve and Christian and finally Beth Pheonix with John Morrison.

The bridesmaid and maid of honor were wearing a mosaic coloured strapless, dupioni, cocktail length dress with an asymmetrical pleated flounce at the front of the skirt and a matching belt, while the ushers and best man wore a matching coloured vest and tie.

As Beth Pheonix and John Morrison took their spots in the ring, the soft violin melody was replaced with the bridal march and Hot Ray-Leigh appeared on the stage in a mermaid style dress with a lace top and champagne coloured belt. On both of her arms were her godfather, Triple H, and her brother, Edge.

Hot Ray-Leigh had a huge smile on her face, as the three made their way towards the ring. In the ring, The Miz, had a matching smile on his face, it growing with each step Ray took towards him. Triple H and edge helped Ray into the ring and placed her hands in Miz's.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the WWE Universe," Shawn started, as Ray and the Miz gazed into each other's eyes, "We are gathered here today to join these two young lovers in Holy Matrimony and by the way they are gazing at one another, I can proudly say that they truly do belong together. Now it is my understanding that you have both written your own vows." Ray and the Miz both nodded.

"Then Miz, can you start us off," Shawn asked.

"Ray, baby," Miz began, "From the moment that you and I met all those years ago, I know that there was something about you, that just had me hooked and when we finally got together, everything that I ever wanted was now mine. Now I stand here today in front of all of our friends, family and the WWE Universe pledging my love for you and promising you that I will always love you, take care of you and protect you from any harm. Ray, you are my life, and I will make sure that you get everything you want in life. I love you."

"And now you, Hot Ray-Leigh," Shawn said.

"Miz," Ray started, "Our time together had always been special. You have shown me everything that I have ever wanted in life and as I stand before you with our friends, family and fans watching something that my mother said to me a long time ago comes to mind. You can't fall in love with two people because if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second, and Miz as I stand before you now, I understand her completely…" She trailed off as The Miz looked at her completely confused. He turned to look at Shawn to see if he knew what she was talking about, when he was met with a "sweet chin music."

"Wait, what's happening," Lawler asked, as he watched the happenings in the ring in feined confusion, as the Miz fell backward in John Morrison's arms. And after a moment of silence, pandemonia broke out and the two sides went against one another as Ray tore the necklace she had been given earlier from her neck and threw it onto the chest of her now ex-fiancée, the engagement ring soon followed. With all the pandemonia going on in the ring, Ray tried to make a run for it, but the Miz quickly got up and caught up with her.

"What are you doing," he yelled at her, grabbing her forearms, turning them completely around, so his back was now facing the stage. Ray just glared at him, but then he started shaking her.

"Are you crazy," he yelled at her, "Leaving me at the altar, who the hell do you think you are?" Ray began to sob, as he continued to shout things and shake her with a brusing grip on her forearms, and she continued to sob, until she noticed a familiar figure over the shoulders of the Miz.

"Fella, you might want to let the lass go," came a very familiar accent, that caused The Miz's teeth to clench even tighter. He let his grip on Ray's arms go, and turned to punch Sheamus, but Sheamus caught the flying fist in his hand and threw one of his own, knocking the Miz to the floor. As soon as her ex-fiancée hit the floor, Ray ran into Sheamus' arms and buried her face into his chest. Sheamus wrapped his strong arms around her small frame and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, croí milis, you're alright, no one is going to hurt you again," Sheamus told her, as he swept her into his arms and began to walk backstage.

"I'll get you for this, Sheamus," The Miz shouted at the couple as they walked backstage, "I'll get you for ruining my life." And it was with those final words that The Miz snapped. He began trashing all the decorations, knocking over the arch, and throwing the flowers all over the place.

* * *

Mike wrapped his arm tightly around Rayleigh's shoulders two nights later, while they were sitting in their hotel room watching, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas." Both of them were snuggled under a blanket, munching on some popcorn.

"I asked JoMo to be my best man today," Mike said, as a commercial came on, "He said that he already was. It took him a moment before he figured out that I meant our real wedding." Rayleigh giggled, her head on his chest.

"Well at least you asked him," she said, a moment later, "I have three best friends and absolutely no clue which one of them to ask to be my maid of honor. If I ask Beth again, Barbra and Natalya will think I like her more and if I ask Barbra or Nat, then Beth is going to think she isn't good enough for the real wedding and the other one that I don't choose is going to hate me too."

"You have quite the dilemma," Mike said, rubbing her back as they both laid there, "Can't you just give them all the maid of honor title?" Rayleigh was silent for a moment as she contemplated the idea. It wasn't a bad idea, after all they were all her best friends and she was extremely close to all three of them. There was a down side though, what if they thought that just one of them wasn't good enough to be her maid of honor and that she was going to be some kind of bridezilla. She had no idea what to do.

"Why did you choose JoMo," Rayleigh asked, "Besides the fact that he's your best friend."

"Because he was the one that had been there for me through everything," Mike explained, "Because he put up with my pathetic whining during the time that you and I were just friends and I wanted to be more and because if my brother was best man, I'd be pulling my hair out and I'd be bald by the time our wedding day came." Rayleigh giggled again, before sighing.

"With that logic, I'd choose Jason," Rayleigh said, "And I highly doubt that he would appreciate that, especially if the rest of the guys heard about it."

"Yeah," he answered, "Well which one of them do you think would help you get that perfect wedding that I know you're already planning in that pretty little head of yours." Rayleigh thought about it for a moment.

"Natalya," she answered, "She wasn't afraid to list off everything that was absolutely awful about of the bridal gowns that I tried on and I know that she would keep me from getting completely frazzled and wanting to pull my hair out, and I know that even though she may hate something, she'll let me have my way if I like it."

"Well then I guess you have your answer," Mike said, causing Rayleigh to giggle and lean up to kiss his lips. After a few minutes of kissing, Rayleigh began to pull away, but Kike kept his grip on her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To call Nat to ask her to be my maid of honor, unlike somebody who already has his best man," Rayleigh answered giggling.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow," Mike asked her, keeping his tight grip on her waist. Rayleigh looked down at him smiling, before she kissed him again. They kissed for a few more minutes, and just as Mike began to smile into the kiss and loosen his grip on her waist, Rayleigh pulled away and grabbed the hotel phone.

"Tease," Mike whispered to her, planting kisses on her neck, while she tried her best to concentrate on dialling Natalya's room number.

"And what are you doing now," she asked him, once the phone began to ring in her ear.

"Trying to get my way," he answered. Rayleigh giggled at him and shoved Mike gently away from her. Mike sank back into the couch , as he heard Natalya pick up, content with just rubbing slow, teasing circles on her hip.

"Hey Nat, there was something that I wanted to ask you and it just couldn't wait," Rayleigh said, biting the side of her lip slightly. She knew exactly what Mike was doing and she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing that it was beginning to work.

"Would you be my maid of honor," Rayleigh asked, and quickly pulled the phone away from her ear, as Natalya began to cheer and accept the honor very loudly. Mike continued to draw his slow teasing circles, causing Rayleigh to bite the inside of her cheek to hold back a moan.

"Thank you for doing this. Bye," Rayleigh said, quickly hanging up before Natalya could respond. Having enough of the slow teasing circles that were being drawn on her hip, Rayleigh launched herself at Mike, kissing him passionately on the lips. Mike smiled into the kiss immediately, glad that his plan had worked.

"You are such a tease," Rayleigh mumbled into the kiss, as she reached up and turned off the lights.

* * *

**A/N: Hi Everyone, **

**Pictures of the tuxes, dresses, and necklace are on my profile, as well as the link to the first of three trailers for Broken and Healed. **

**Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	20. 20: Aren't You Dating John Cena?

Chapter Twenty: Aren't You Dating John Cena?

* * *

Rayleigh watched in silence from Stephen's corner as both he and The Miz wrestler. For the benefit of the storyline and the fans she was cheering for her kayfabe boyfriend Sheamus, but internally she was cheering for Mike. It was the last match of the night and for the first time in her entire career she wanted to be in her hotel room.

"Is that Roman Reigns up in the press box," Jerry Lawler said, a little too loud, causing Rayleigh to hear him. Rayleigh looked up to the press box, and there indeed was one of three members of the shield. Rayleigh's brow furrowed. Were they supposed to make an appearance during this match?

"It seems Hot Ray-Leigh has noticed the prescence of Roman Reigns as well, but the question is, is 'Where is Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins," said Michael Cole, before returning to the match between Sheamus and The Miz. Rayleigh however kept her eyes peeled for the other two members of the shield.

"Cole, is it just me or does Hot Ray-Leigh look a little paranoid," Jerry asked. Yeah, that's exactly what she was…paranoid. She tried to keep her mind on the match. It was crucial that she did.

The Shield had yet to make another appearance and the match was coming to a close as Sheamus used 'white noise' on the Miz before pinning him for the three-count. Rayleigh jumped up and down as Sheamus celebrated his win, but before they could celebrate his win with a kiss, the Shield attacked. Sheamus worked quickly, grabbing Hot Ray-Leigh by the hand and began pulling her to safety.

"And now the Shield goes to work on the Miz," announced Michael Cole. Hot Ray-Leigh and Sheamus stopped at the stage, before turning to face the ring, where the Shield was lifting the Miz onto the shoulders of Roman Reigns to do their signature move. Rayleigh watched with wide eyes as Mike was slammed into the middle of the ring. Sheamus looked at her and then looked at the ring.

He knew that she was internally struggling, that she wanted nothing more than to run into that ring and make sure that her fiancée was okay, but due to the storyline she couldn't.

"Stephen, there's something wrong," she whispered from beside him, "He's not moving." Stephen looked to the ring and noticed the same thing she had. Mike had yet to move from the position that he had been thrown into, and before Stephen could stop her, she ran to the ring. Rayleigh didn't care about breaking the fourth wall or what it would look like to the fans or that she could lose her job for doing it, she just ran to him. She needed to know what was wrong.

"Mike," she called to him as she landed beside him on her knees, "Mike!" She placed her hand under his head, as she checked his pulse. His heart rate was beginning to slow and the fingers that were behind her head were beginning to get sticky.

"Medic," she called, "I need a medic." Within moments a group of medics had landed beside and began to work on Mike, so they could move him to the nearest hospital. Rayleigh moved out of the way to let the medics work as much as it pained her to do it. She leaned against the post of the ring and watched in silence as the medics worked. The brawl had even stopped as the medics worked. Stephen, Randy, Paul, Adam, John, Ryan, Nick, Bryan and Glenn who had all come to the ring during the brawl were now watching her carefully.

She knew why they were watching her. They were worried she was going to break down. The thought had crossed her mind, but right now all she was seeing was red. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were all in her line of sight and without a moment's thought, she ran from her corner and tackled the one that was closest to her from behind. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and immediately started to slam his face against the stage's ramp. Rayleigh only got to do it a handful of times, before she felt six strong arms pull her off of, who she now knew was Seth Rollins.

"Ray-Bear, you need to calm down," said Adam, as he held his sister close to his chest. She continued to struggle against him, until she noticed the stretcher that was being rolled to the ring. Rayleigh took a few calming breaths and turned back towards the ring. Even though she was now calm, she could still feel all of their eyes on her. She had taken down a man twice her size in her six inch heels and they were worried.

"Okay, we're moving him," called one of the medics to Rayleigh.

"Which hospital," she asked, ready to follow them in her and Mike's rental car.

"St. Agnes Medical Centre," he answered. Rayleigh nodded and quickly followed them into the parking garage where the on hand ambulance was waiting to rush Mike to the hospital.

* * *

Rayleigh arrived at St. Agnes Medical Centre shortly after the ambulance had with Adam, Beth, Kevin and Natalya in tow. JoMo and Barbra were going to join them later once they were gathered everyone's bags from the arena.

She knew that it would be awhile before anyone could supply her with any information on how Mike was doing, but she wanted to be on hand in case anything did happen. Rayleigh wouldn't be able to live with herself if something did and she wasn't there.

"Is there anyone that you need to call," Adam said, sitting down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I should probably call his mother," Rayleigh answered, her head in her hands, "But I don't have my cell phone on me and I don't have any idea what to tell her. I…I…I only know that he was bleeding and that will only scare her and I don't want to scare her if it turns out to be nothing."

"You still need to call her," Adam said, "If she watched tonight, she's going to be scared not knowing if it was scripted or not."

"I know, I know," Rayleigh answered, "But what the hell am I suppose to tell her, 'Hi Laura, just called to let you know your son is in the hospital. I have absolutely no idea, what's going on.' That will cause her to freak out. I'll call her when I have some kind of news to tell her, that won't make her worry and –"

"Family of Mike Mizanin," called a doctor as soon as he walked into the ER waiting room. Rayleigh immediately stood and hurried over to the doctor.

"Yes, what's wrong? Can I see him? Is he okay," she asked, speaking a mile a minute. The doctor smiled at her, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, offering her a small smile.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and we've stitched the wound closed. His heart rate is also back to normal," the doctor paused leaving a silent, 'but' hanging in the air.

"But," Rayleigh prompted the doctor.

"But, I am worried about the lack of oxygen to the brain and the impact of the hit to the back of his head," the doctor explained, "It could cause some serious damage to his brain, but I'm not going to be sure until he wakes up." Rayleigh nodded in understanding as the explained this all to her.

"Is there any way of knowing when he'll wake up," she asked, knowing full well that there wasn't, but Rayleigh couldn't stop the question from spilling past her lips. The doctor smiled at her sadly.

"Miss, I'm sure you see accidents like this all the rim in your line of work, so I'm sure you know that you can't determine a set time for these things," the doctor told her in a calm voice, "We've done everything we can, it's up to him now." Rayleigh nodded again in understanding.

"Do you know when I can see him?" The doctor once again smiled at her.

"We're setting him up in his own room now," he explained, "When we have him set up, I'll send one of the nurses to come and get you."

"Thank you," Rayleigh said, before returning to her seat in between Adam and Beth. Everyone watched her silently, as she sat down. Her face was void of any kind of emotion, and every muscle in her body was extremely tense.

"So," Kevin asked. Rayleigh closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering him.

"They were able to stabilize him, and stitch up his head wound, but the doctor is worried about the damage that the hit to the back of his head could have caused," Rayleigh explained, "They're not going to be sure what damage was caused or if there was any damage caused until he wakes up and they can't tell us when that's going to happen."

"Are we going to get to see him soon," asked John, as he and Barbra came up to them with all of their bags.

"The doctor said, that they're setting him up in his own room right now and then he'll send a nurse to let us know when they have him situated," she answered. John nodded, taking a seat beside Barbra. The small group waited quietly for the nurse to come and tell that that it was okay for them to see Mike. It was then that Rayleigh's cell phone decided to ring.

Pulling it out of her bag she looked at the caller ID. She closed her eyes. It was Mike's mother.

"Hi Laura," she said, answering the phone.

"Oh goodness, Rayleigh, I've been trying to call you," said Laura hysterically, "Jared and I were watching RAW tonight and we saw what happened and we had no idea-"

"Laura, calm down, what happened wasn't scripted. Mike did get hurt and we are at the hospital-"

"Oh god, what hospital," Laura said, cutting Rayleigh off. Rayleigh took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her curly hair.

"We're at St. Agnes Medical Centre, but Laura, he's not conscious right now and the doctor is completely unsure of when we'll wake," Rayleigh explained to her future mother-in-law. She could hear Laura whimpering on the line. Rayleigh could only imagine how hard this was on Laura.

"I'm going to call George, and then Jared, he, Debra and I will be on the first flight out," Laura said.

"No, no, no, Laura-" the sound of Laura hanging the phone up cut Rayleigh off. She closed her eyes and swore inwardly. Mike hated being fawned over by his mother when he was injured, and as much as she wanted to stop his mother from coming, because she knew that, she knew it was pointless. Mike was just going to have to deal with it.

The group continued to sit there quietly as they waited for the nurse to come and get them. Rayleigh was beside herself. She had never been in this situation with Mike. Yeah, he had gotten hurt before, but he had never been hurt enough to acquire a hospital visit. She had no idea how Mike dealt with the anxiety after she had been in her car accident eleven months ago.

Of course, she had been present when Adam had been rushed to the hospital after break his neck eight years ago, so the anxiety was no stranger to her. The level of anxiety however was new to her.

"Ray," Adam said, "Do you want anything? Beth and I are going to go find the cafeteria." Rayleigh shook her head.

"No, thank you." Adam frowned, he knew she was hungry. She hadn't said anything, but Adam knew his sister well and he knew that she was hungry, especially since she hadn't eaten anything, since before the show started.

"Are you sure," he asked her. Rayleigh nodded again. Adam opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when he felt Beth pulling him towards the hallway. She continued to pull him until they were halfway down the hallway.

"What was that for?"

"Rayleigh doesn't need you coddling her right now," Beth explained, "She doesn't need someone trying to take care of her like a parent would, Adam."

"So what am I suppose to do then, Beth, I've take care of her my entire life," Adam responded, "It just doesn't stop."

"Just be her big brother," Beth said, simply, "Be a shoulder to lean on. It's her fiancée in that hospital bed, not just another boyfriend." Adam nodded and with that, the pair made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Jason took Adam's seat beside Rayleigh, wrapping an arm around the younger woman's shoulders. Rayleigh leaned into the warm familiar embrace. Softly, Jason kissed her forehead and begun to hum a familiar tune from their childhood. A small smile graced Rayleigh's lips. She knew what he was doing. Jason was doing the exact same thing that Adam did to get her to fall asleep when they were younger.

"I know what you're doing," she said to him, a yawn slipping past her lips.

"Yeah, what am I doing," he asked, before he continued his humming. Rayleigh yawned again, before answering.

"You're trying to put me to sleep," Rayleigh paused, yawning again, "It's not going to work…" Rayleigh trailed off as her eyes closed and her body relaxed against Jason slightly. Slowly, Jason eased away from Rayleigh laying her across the chairs. Covering her legs and shoulders with his and Adam's jackets, Jason smiled down at her.

"You know she won't stay like that," Barbra pointed out, "The moment that the nurse comes and gets her, she's going to be wide awake." Jason nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be even harder to get to her to go to sleep once she sees him," Barbra continued.

"Yeah, she'll be worse," Jason said in agreement, "But then Adam or I will do what I just did. We don't need her in the hospital being treated for exhaustion."

"Yeah, definitely don't need that," Natalya said, coming up behind the pair, "What did you do, Jason? I don't think I've ever seen Rayleigh fall asleep so quickly.

"Just hummed her lullaby," Jason explained, "It's how Adam and their mom would get her to fall asleep when she was a baby." Natalya and Barbra cooed quietly, thinking of how cute Rayleigh must have been when she was a baby.

"Family of Mike Mizanin," called a nurse from the nurse's station, and it was with those four words that Rayleigh instantly woke from her somewhat relaxed slumber. Throwing a quick glare at Jason, she wrapped her brother's leather jacket around her should before walked towards the nurse's station. The nurse gave her a kind, tired smile and motioned for Rayleigh to follow her.

Rayleigh followed the nurse quietly as she led her to Mike's private room. The hallway they were walking down smelled of sickness, cleanliness and the unsettling smell of death. Rayleigh wrapped Adam's jacket tighter around her shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to be back in her and Mike's hotel room, watching whatever movie happened to be on while lying in his arms, but that wasn't going to happen until Mike woke up and was deemed okay.

"The nurse took her past a room where a new mother and father were looking down at what Rayleigh guessed to be their newborn daughter, bundled up in a clean pink blanket. A small smile graced her lips at that moment. She wanted to have that with Mike. She wanted that happy little family with a little boy who looked exactly like Mike, but with her eyes and a little girl who looked exactly like her, but with Mike's eyes. That was exactly what she wanted.

The nurse came to a stop in front of a closed door with a single glass window. Rayleigh looked in the small window to see Mike lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to all kinds of monitors and a white bandage wrapped around his head covering the brown hair that Rayleigh loved running her fingers through.

As she opened the door, Rayleigh felt tear coming to her eyes. She took in all the wires that were keeping him alive. It was almost too much for her, needing to take a seat in the chair that had been conveniently positioned beside his bed. It was as she took her seat that Mike was breathing unassisted. Sighing, Rayleigh grabbed his left hand and kisses each of his knuckles.

"Come on, Mike," she whispered to him, "You've got to wake up. We have so many plans together and you can't leave me to plan this wedding all by myself with both of our mums. They'll drive me crazy." Rayleigh giggled to herself, despite the tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"I love you, Mike," she continued, "You've got to wake up, okay? You can't leave me. I need you. I can't live without you anymore, I just can't. You're the love of my life, Mike." Rayleigh was now openly sobbing as she told al of this to Mike's unconscious body.

"Mike, you can't leave me now or ever," she told him, kissing the palm of his hand, "I can barely you being in a coma, I don't know what would happen if you were to die on me. Please, Mike, you have to wake up. We're meant to die together after we got to our grandchildren and great grandchildren." Rayleigh kissed Mike's knuckles one more time and as if an electric shock ran through his body at the touch of her lips, his eyes began to flutter open.

Rayleigh watched in shock as Mike's eyes open, before basically throwing herself at him, kissing his lips several time, not bearing to pull herself too far away from him.

"I'm so glad you're awake," she told him, kissing him several more times all over his face.

"Rayleigh," he said to her, "Not that I don't appreciate waking up like this, but aren't you dating John Cena?"

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**xo**


	21. 21: Hot Ray-Leigh's Stable

Chapter 21: Hot Ray-Leigh's Stable

* * *

Rayleigh looked at Mike shock written all over her face. She knew that the doctor had said that there could be some sort of damage to his brain, but this was not what she was expecting at all. She was not expecting him to completely forget absolutely everything they had gone through. She needed air. Her entire world was falling apart and she needed air. It was then, she hear the familiar sound of Mike's chuckling. Rayleigh turned and looked at him, her brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry, Ray," Mike said, "It was just too good to pass up." Rayleigh glared at him playfully for a moment, before kissing him passionately, happy that her world wasn't actually falling apart anymore. This time Mike returned the kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Rayleigh whispered against Mike's lips, before kissing him again. Mike pulled her closer to him, wanting to feel as close to her as he could possibly get with all wires that were connected to him. It was then that they heard a deep cough behind them.

"Hello, Mr. Mizanin," the doctor said, as the couple looked at him, "Glad to see you're awake."

"It's good to be awake," Mike answered, wrapping his arm around Rayleigh's waist.

"I'm sure it is," the doctor said, looking at Rayleigh, who blushed under his scrutiny, "Now, I just want to run some tests, and we'll probably keep you overnight for observation, but you look okay."

"Feel okay, too," Mike said, rubbing those slow teasing circles on Rayleigh's hip. She quickly slapped his hand, knowing that no matter how much she had been worried, she was not going to have sex with him, while he was lying in a hospital bed. Sitting down in the chair she previously occupied, Rayleigh watched in silence as the doctor shined his little flashlight in Mike's eyes.

"Can you tell me what year it is, Mike," the doctor asked.

"2011."

"Okay, do you know your fiancée's full name?"

"Rayleigh Abigail Copeland."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a WWE Superstar, and before you ask what date Ray and I are getting married, we've decided on Saturday, June 23rd, 2012," Mike said, looking at Rayleigh with a slight smirk on his lips. The doctor laughed, placing the small flashlight he had been using into his jacket pocket.

"Everything seems fine, Mr. Mizanin," the doctor said, walking towards the door, "But like I told you and your fiancée, we're just going to keep you overnight to make sure." Mike and Rayleigh nodded and turned back to one another as the doctor left.

"Hey," Mike said, "Are you okay?" Rayleigh began to nod her head, but then quickly started to shake her had as tears filled her eyes.

"I could have lost you," Rayleigh sobbed, "You were just lying there and I was so scared."

"Hey," Mike said again, "I'm fine. Everything is fine. In our line of work, freak accidents happen all the time. At least I wasn't coming down to the ring from the raf-"

"Don't" Rayleigh snapped, "Don't even say or try that. I was there that night when Owen died."

"I'm sorry," Mike said, looking at her sadly, "I shouldn't have even said it. I think it's the morphine, it always affects me strangely." Rayleigh gave him a small smile as she placed her hand on his cheek. Mike leaned in her palm and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I should probably go and tell everyone-"

"No," Mike said, interrupting Rayleigh, "No, just stay here a little longer. I'm sure that Doctor Whatever His Name Is, has already told everyone that I'm fine." Rayleigh looked at him doubtfully, but stayed put none the less. Mike smiled at her and began to rub his usual slow teasing circles on her hip.

"Mike, no," she warned him. Mike smirked at her and continued to rub the slow circles on her hip.

"Mike, not here," she told him again.

"Yeah, Michael, not here," Adam said, as he and Beth walked into the room with everyone else following behind. Mike looked at his future brother-in-law with wide eyes and quickly took his hands off of Rayleigh's hips.

"I don't think I have ever seen him move that fast outside of the ring," Jason said, as he walked into the room.

"Oh, I've seen him move faster," Barbra said, coming to stand beside Morrison, "It's usually after Rayleigh whispers something in his ear."

"And just what was my baby sister whispering in your ear," Adam asked Mike, raising an eyebrow at the younger man. Mike began to stutter out an explanation.

"W..well, y…y…you s…see I…I…I th…th," Mike started, not noticing that everyone in the room was trying with difficulty to stifle their laughter until he heard Jason snort. He looked up as everyone began to laugh even harder after hearing Jason's snort. Mike glared at them all playfully.

"Yeah, make fun of the guy lying in the hospital bed," Mike said, before he too began to join in the laughter.

"Hey," Rayleigh said, "That's what you get for pretending to have amnesia when you first woke up." The group continued to laugh after hearing this. If it weren't for the fact that Mike was lying in a hospital, an outsider would think that this was an everyday occurrence. Slowly the laughter died down and the group sat down in various chairs and on flat surfaces that were in the room.

"So, what's wrong with you," Kevin asked his friend.

"Well, beside's the open wound in the back of my head, nothing," Mike explained, "As soon as it's healed, there is nothing stopping me from going back to work."

"Speaking of work," Adam said, "Hunter called me, while you and Rayleigh were doing God knows what-"

"Adam," Rayleigh shrieked.

"As soon as you're cleared to work," Adam continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted by his sister, "Stephanie and the rest of the creative team wants to see, Rayleigh, you, me, Randy, Stephen and Cena."

"Why," Mike asked, looked at Adam with a raised eyebrow.

"No idea," Adam answered, "He called like five minutes ago and told me."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go in there," said someone out in the hall the next morning, waking up both Mike and Rayleigh, who had decided to spend the night in the hospital, when everyone else had left. Mike groaned at the intrusion.

"That's my son in there," said the voice, "I can go in there if I want to." Suddenly the lights in Mike's hospital room were turned on, blinding both Rayleigh and Mike. In the doorway stood a short, slender, red-headed woman with familiar looking eyes.

"Oh, Ducky," said the woman, running towards Mike, "Are you okay? Rayleigh said that you weren't conscious last night-"

"Mom," Mike whined, taking her hands on his face and into his, "I'm fine. You didn't need to fly here from Cleveland. I'm fine."

"I was so scared," Laura sobbed into her hands. Mike looked at his mother with a pain expression on his face, before looking at Rayleigh with wide eyes silently begging her to save him.

"Mr. Mizanin," said the doctor, as he walked in, "Let's see if we can send you home." Instantly, Laura stopped sobbing and looked at the doctor.

"Yes, yes," she said, "I want to take him home as soon as possible." Mike winced at hearing his mother speak like he was still a little kid.

"Mrs. Mizanin-"

"Mrs. Parker," Laura corrected.

"Mrs. Parker," the doctor started again, "I can assure you, there is no need for Mr. Mizanin to be supervised and he will be good to work as soon as his stitches are removed in a couple of days."

"Are you sure," Laura asked, "Rayleigh said that he was unconscious last night and I don't want my little Mikey returning to his dangerous job, before he's ready too."

"Why did you call my mother," Mike asked Rayleigh, trying to avoid the conversation in which his mother was now trying to tell the doctor how to do his job.

"I didn't," Rayleigh whispered in reply, "She called me last night in a panic, because your step-father and she had been watching RAW, and what do you expect me to tell her. How was I supposed to know you were going to take up in a few hours?" Mike looked at her and nodded before turning back to his mother and doctor, he then turned back to Rayleigh with pleading eyes.

"Please make sure that I get out of here."

* * *

A couple of days later, Mike and Rayleigh were sitting in a boardroom with Adam, Stephen, Randy and John Cena across from Stephanie and most of the creative team. None of the other superstars knew why they were there, all having received the same call from Hunter.

"Okay, I'm sure you're all confused as to why you're here," Stephanie said, looking at them all, as she leaned against the table with her elbows.

"Understatement, Steph," Rayleigh stated, causing almost everyone to start chuckling. Stephanie smiled at her husband's goddaughter.

"As all of you know throughout the history of the WWE several factions have come together and have made a mark on this company," Stephanie started.

"Yeah, Steph, we know," Adam interjected, "The Four Horsemen, DX, NWO, Evolution, etc. What does that have to do with us?"

"My father thinks it's time that a new group should come together," Stephanie explained, "And after many hours of deliberation we have decided that John Cena, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Edge and the Miz would be that perfect team to be managed by Hot Ray-Leigh." Rayleigh's eyes widened as she pointed to herself.

"M…me," she stuttered, "You want me to manage this team?" Stephanie nodded.

"Yes," she answered, "It'd be the most believable thing. Edge and Sheamus are already connected to you on-screen, the fans would have no issue believing that you would bring them together."

"But, Steph," John interjected this time, "What about The Miz and I, Rayleigh's character has betrayed us both on-screen-"

"And Ray and I," Randy interrupted, "Our characters don't get along, they never have."

"Yes, yes, we know," Stephanie answered, "You three are going to take a little more work on convincing the fans that this is going to work, but once they see that you will be able to work as a unit, this will turn into championship opportunities for all of you, the WWE Championship, the World Heavyweight Championship, the Intercontinental Championship, the Tag Team Championships, and maybe even the Diva's Championship."

The group all looked at one another. Rayleigh and John even locked eyes for one moment. It was obvious that this faction could do wonders for all of their careers. The biggest names in today`s era of wrestling working together could be one of the biggest things to come out of the PG Era, if the fans got behind it. It was then that Mike asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"What if the fans don't get behind it?"

"We're going to team you up anyway," Stephanie answered, "The NWO wasn't liked at first, but the fance got behind them. With a lot of fan favourites in this group, the fans shouldn't be anything to worry about." While the group knew that her words were meant to assure them, they didn't, but there was something else that was on their minds.

"What are the fans going to us," Rayleigh asked.

"Yeah," Mike continued, "All of the good names are already take. The Nation of Domination, Degeneration-X, The Ministry of Darkness, Legion of Doom, The Corporation, Team Extreme…"

"And don't forget The Hart Foundation," Adam added.

"It's not like we can use anything like the Hooligans, Cenation or Solar Rays because those are fan bases," Stephen interjected.

"Not to mention it would make one of us look like the leader," John said, "And even though Rayleigh is suppose to bring us together, it wouldn't be like our personas to just follow her blindly."

"We could leave it up to the WWE Universe," Stephanie suggested.

* * *

Randy Orton watched The Shield's latest message from the locker room on a small television set in silence as angry look on his face. It was then that Hot Ray-Leigh walked up and stood beside him, despite all of the problems the pair had had in the past. Crossing her arms in front of her, the pair sat in silence for a few moments taking in The Shield's newest message.

"Isn't it funny," Hot Ray-Leigh began, breaking their silence, "How The Shield acts so tough, when they're hidden somewhere in the building where no one can find them?" Randy turned and looked at her.

"You know, Ray, I really don't find The Shield that funny," he answered, "I don't think it's funny how they injured my shoulder and they sure as hell weren't laughing Friday."

"Listen, Randy," Ray said, looking up at him, her curly brown hair framing her face and her new Brogue Kick t-shirt hugging her every curve, "I'm sorry, Sheamus wasn't there to help you, like he was last Monday Night."

"Wha…wait a minute," Randy said, cutting across Rayleigh as she spoke, "Rayleigh let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, before all that hairspray you use affects your brain more than it already has, I don't need your boyfriend's help." Rayleigh chuckled.

"Don't need his help-"

"No," Randy assured her.

"That's right," she continued, "Cause you were doing such a great job fighting off the Shield last Monday on RAW from your back, weren't you? Fantastic, maybe you really don't need him."

"Ray, that's why I've left you alone for awhile now," Randy said, chuckling, "You've always got an answer for everything. You know what's going to be interesting though, is when a guy gives you a taste of your own medicine. And while you and your current boy toy have an answer for everything, I assure you, you'll have no answer for me." Randy smirks at her, but the smirk soon disappears as he watches her smile and pull a small white card out of her bra.

"And Randy, I can assure, that you're going to want to be a part of this," Hot Ray-Leigh says, as she hands him the card. She pats him on the shoulder and walks away, leaving Randy to look at the card with a contemplative look on his face.

_RAW – RAW_

That was earlier tonight, ladies and gentlemen," Michael Cole explained as they replay the footage of Randy Orton and Hot Ray-Leigh's conversation, "What do you think she's up too, King?"

"I have no idea, Cole," Jerry answered, "But if you take a look at Hot Ray-Leigh's past, you know it has to be goos, especially if she if trying to get Randy Orton, a man she has never gotten along with, involved – oh, wait, what is doing now?"

Hot Ray-Leigh was now standing outside a door that had the name of John Cena, knocking on it.

"What," John said, as he opened the door to come face to face with his ex-girlfriend, "What do you want, Ray?"

"We need to talk," she said, in a low whisper.

"Okay, so talk," John said, as he leaned against the door jamb. Hot Ray-Leigh looked up at her ex-boyfriend and shook her head.

"Not out here," she said, "Too many people can overhear." John looked at her confused, as she once again pulled a little white card out of her bra and handed it to him. John took the card from her and looked down at it.

"If you want to come and talk," Hot Ray-Leigh said, before she patted him on the shoulder, much like she had done earlier into the day to Randy. John watched as Hot Ray-Leigh walked away, before looking down at the white card once more. His eyes went wide as he read what was on it. Walking back into the locker room, slamming the door behind him, John continued to look down at the small card contemplatively.

What is Hot Ray-Leigh doing," Jerry asked, "And just what does it have to do with John Cena and Randy Orton?"

"I don't know, King," Cole answered, "But is the end, or is it only the beginning and who else is involved?"

_RAW – RAW_

The camera faded on Hot Ray-Leigh walking down an empty hallway, wringing her hands together. It was obvious to everyone that was watching that she was nervous now. When she had approached Cena and Orton, there had been an air of confidence surrounding it, but the confidence was no longer there. Ray was so oblivious to her surroundings that she didn't even see her brother, causing her to smack right into Edge.

"Ray," Edge said, "Are you okay?" Hot Ray-Leigh nodded.

"You're going to see him about-"

"Yeah," Ray answered.

"Are you sure, you want to talk to him," Edge asked, "You could always ask Sheamus or I to do it. It's no for sure that he'll even want-"

"If I know him as well as I know I do," Ray interrupted, "Then he won't be able to resist it, even if it down mean having to work with Sheamus and I, that's why I have to be the one who talks to him." Edge looked at his baby sister doubtfully.

"Don't give me that look," she snapped at him, "I know what I'm doing." And with that, Ray flipped her hair over her shoulder continuing her walk down the now somewhat empty hall.

Immersing herself back into her thoughts, Ray loss track of time and soon she was standing outside a door. Hot Ray-Leigh rubbed her hands on her ripped jeans and took a deep breath, before reaching up to knock on the door.

Taking another deep breath, Ray quickly matted down her hair before actually knocking on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened to show a dishevelled looking Miz, causing the crowd to gasp. Miz looked at Ray in disgust and went to slam the door in her face, but was stopped by Ray`s hand.

"Okay, I know I'm the last person you want to see right now," Hot Ray-Leigh began, "But we need to talk." She pulled out another white card from her bra and handed it to him."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"Because this could get you everything you want," Ray answered, before walked away. Miz looked down at the card and looked back up, watching Ray as she left him standing there.

"Not everything," he sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think and what a good name for this little faction could be…**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**xo**


	22. 22: DAEVA VI

Chapter 22: DAEVA VI

* * *

Hot Ray-Leigh sat in the locker room that she had chosen for this meeting. Sheamus and Edge were sitting on either side of her as they waited for Cena, Orton and The Miz to join them. In front of Ray sat a small table with six pinstirp fedoras sitting on it. The locker room was dark, except for one light that shined down on the table. Edge looked at his watch.

"They should be here any minute," he said, causing Hot Ray-Leigh to nod her head. Sheamus grabbed her hand in his, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles before bringing it to his mouth and placing a kiss on it. Three sharp knock interrupted the silence. Ray stood slowly and walked towards the door, opening it slightly, so she could see who was on the other side.

"Okay, we're here, now talk," John said, as he and Randy Orton stood outside of the door. Some of the tension in her body released and Ray opened the door, allowing both gentlemen inside. Just as she was about to close it, a hand stopped her. Ray looked up and saw The Miz standing there. He gave her a small smile and stepped inside, allowing Ray to finally close the door.

* * *

Mike placed both of their bags in the trunk and looked at Rayleigh for a moment. Her eyes were slightly closed as she leaned against the passenger side of the car. The match that she had, had against Natalya earlier in the night had taken a lot out of her.

"You okay," Mike asked her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rayleigh leaned her head against his chest and nodded.

"I'm just a little tired," she answered, "I just want to go back to the hotel, order a pizza and maybe even cuddle, while we watch our favourite movie." Mike smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"And by our favourite movie you mean yours," Mike said with a knowing smirk. Rayleigh smiled at him, which he gladly returned.

"Okay, let's go," he said, pulling the keys from his pocket, "We'll pick up the pizza on the way to the hotel. Do you want the usual?"

"Extra cheese, extra pepperoni and pineapple," she answered with a smile. The ride to the hotel, went surprisingly fast, even with the twenty minute wait at the pizzeria. Rayleigh ended up falling asleep in the car while they waited and didn't wake up again until Mike pulled into the hotel parking lot. Reaching over, Mike gently shook her awake.

"Ray," he called to her softly, "We're at the hotel." Rayleigh's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Mike as she blinked a few times.

"Hi Sleeping Beauty," Mike said to her, "You feel asleep on the way to the hotel."

"I did," she asked him. Mike answered with a nod of his head.

"Why don't we go up to our hotel room," he said, as Ray let out a long yawn, "You'll be more comfortable spread out on a nice, soft bed, rather than cramped in the front seat of this car."

"Mike, if I didn't know better," Rayleigh paused yawning, "I would think that you were trying to seduce me."

"Any other night, love," Mike chuckled, "But, you just look exhausted. Why don't we go upstairs, eat our pizza and then get some sleep?" Rayleigh nodded and slowly made her way out of the car and into the hotel. Mike got their pizza out the trunk, along with their bags and followed her inside.

Rayleigh continued to look exhausted as the pair made their way up to their hotel room. Mike quickly unlocked the door and let them both inside, allowing Rayleigh to walk over to lavish king sized bed and promptly drop face down onto it without bothering to change out of her street clothes.

"I don't think I have even been this exhausted," she said, kicking off her boots, "I don't even think I'll be able to change, I am so exhausted." Mike listen to Rayleigh with an amused look on his face, as he placed a couple of pizza slices onto a paper towel for Rayleigh. Handing them over to her, Mike turned on the television and sat down beside her. What happened next, Mike was not prepared for.

Rayleigh shot out of their bed like a rocket towards the bathroom her hand covering her mouth. Mike watched her curiously, until he heard the unmistakable sound of someone tossing their cookies. He shot up after her.

Kneeling down beside her, Mike grabbed Rayleigh's slightly curly hair to keep it out of her face as she hugged the porcelain throne. Mike continued to hold her hair and gently rub her back as Rayleigh continued. He wondered what could have brought this on. Rayleigh groaned, as she tried to slowly stand up, flushing the toilet as she did.

"That was disgusting," she commented, "You know you didn't have to sit there and listen to that." Mike handed her a wet cloth and her toothbrush.

"I know," he answered, "But, I wanted to, I told you that I would take care of you, when I put that diamond ring on your finger. I'm not going to run at the sight of a little puke."

"Aww," Rayleigh cooed, "You're such a romantic." She began brushing her teeth to get the acidic taste out of her mouth, as Mike smiled at her through the mirror.

"I wonder what brought that on," Mike said, leaning against the door jamb, "You don't think you caught something, do you?" Rayleigh answered with an unintelligible mumble, since she tried to talk with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"What," Mike asked, "Sorry, I didn't quite get that, since I don't speak toothbrush garble." Rayleigh rolled her eyes at her fiancée, as she rinsed out her mouth.

"Smart ass," she answered, once she was finished, "I said, that I don't think I've caught anything, but I can't eat the pizza."

"Why?"

"The moment I got a deep whiff of that hot cheese, my stomach just curdled," she explained, leaning against the bathroom counter. Mike nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you want me to order you anything from room service," he asked her. Rayleigh shook her head.

"Not really hungry anymore," she answered, "All I want to do now, is just rinse off, because I probably reek of puke right now, get into one of your t-shirts and just lie down with you." Mike smiled down at her, before giving her a gentle kiss.

"Maybe, I could join you, while you rinse off," Mike whispered to her as he pulled away. Rayleigh looked up at him, recognizing the tone in his voice and look in his eyes. Quickly she nodded and Mike shut the bathroom door with his foot.

* * *

The next morning, Rayleigh woke with a smile on her face, a rat's nest in her hair and her legs tangled in the sheets, but Mike was nowhere in sight. Rayleigh's brow furrowed as she looked around the room. It was then that she spotted a piece of paper on the pillow beside her.

_Ray, _

_Went to get us some coffee and bagels._

_Be back soon._

_Love you, _

_Mike x_

Rayleigh smiled as she read the note. It was just so like him. He didn't have to write that he loved her, if he was just going to the hotel lobby to get bagels and coffee, but he did. Mike never let a moment go by in which he could tell her that he loved her. It was one of the many thing that Rayleigh loved about him.

As she looked at the diamond ring that sat on her finger, Rayleigh's smile grew. She couldn't wait until June 23rd, so that she could finally call the love of her life, her husband. It wasn't that far away. Two months, almost exactly, but the wait was driving her crazy. It was then that Rayleigh experienced the same stomach curdling that she did last night. Groaning, Rayleigh placed a hand on her mouth and rushed to the bathroom. That was how Mike found her.

"Are you sure that you haven't caught anything," Mike asked her once more, as she kneeled beside her, holding back Rayleigh's tangled hair.

"I don't know," she answered, as she leaned her head against her arm, "Probably, Paul was telling me that the girls had the stomach flu when I visited them, but…could I really have caught it with such little exposure to the actual virus?" Mike shrugged.

"All it takes is a moment," Mike answered, handing her a wet cloth to wipe her mouth, "Do you want me to call Steph and let her know that you can't work tonight?" Rayleigh shook her head.

"No, I should be good as long as I don't smell hot cheese or my perfume," Rayleigh explained. Mike looked at her skeptically.

"Mike, I'll be fine," Rayleigh assured him, "And plus we're debuting the DAEVA VI tonight, I can't very well miss that, especially since I'm going to a key player in that." Mike looked at her again, but relented.

"Okay," Mike said, as Rayleighh brushed her teeth, "But the moment that you get sick at the arena, I'm sticking you in a cab and sending you back here." Rayleigh rolled her eyes at him, but agreed to those terms none the less. Mike wrapped his arms around Rayleigh's waist as he stood behind her.

"I told JoMo about you being sick last night, when I saw him while getting our breakfast," Mike said, while leaning his chin on her shoulder, "He said that it sounded as if you were pregnant." Rayleigh smiled at him.

"Well, it's probably just the stomach flu," Rayleigh told him, "I should be fine in a couple of days." Mike's arms tightened around her waist.

"And if you're not better in the next couple of days," Mike asked, a slightly worried expression on his face. Rayleigh leaned further into his embrace.

"Then, I'll go see a doctor," she told him simply, "But, I'm telling you right now that I'm going to be okay in a couple of days and we can go back to eating pizza and I'll be able to wear my perfume again."

* * *

Natalya was lying comfortably in the arms of an amazing man in one of the softest hotel beds she ever had the pleasure of sleeping in, when her phone began to beep quite loudly and repeatedly, signalling that she had a new text message. The man groaned at the noise.

"Sorry," she whispered to him, before grabbing her phone off the night table and opened the text message. She took notice that it was from Rayleigh as she read through the early morning text message. Quickly, Natalya's facial expression went from one of annoyance to one of wide eyed surprise. She couldn't believe what this text message was asking her. Shaking her bed mate awake, she shoved the phone into his face.

"Okay, Nat," groaned the man, "Give me a chance to wake up before you start shoving things in my face to read." Sitting up slowly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed the phone. It took him a few moments to react as the information in the text message sunk in.

"Holy shit," he exclaimed, "Mike's going to be a dad."

"Actually, she's only asking me to get a test," Natalya said, "It could just be a false alarm."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he answered, "But, what if it isn't just a false alarm? They could become parents. Our friends could be parents nine months from now." Natalya looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, they could be," Natalya agreed, "That means no more going out clubbing or having late nights in some local diner after the show."

"Yeah.'

"Or it could mean that we get to spoil the most adorable child on the face of the Earth," Natalya added, a slight smile on her lips.

"Yeah," her bed mate agreed, "Oh god, he's going to become unbearable if she actually is pregnant." Natalya giggled, as she got out of bed and began to slowly get dressed.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"To get that test," Natalya answered, "I want to know what the answer is."

* * *

Later that night, Rayleigh waited in her dressing room with Barbra and Beth, watching the door for Natalya to walk in with a pregnancy test. She knew that Natalya would buy more than one just to be on the safe side, but the wait was pretty much killing her now.

"Have you and Mike talked about kids," Beth asked, as she laced up her boots. Rayleigh shook her head.

"Not really," she responded, "Like we have both said that we wanted kids, but I think that we both didn't think that it was going to happen before we got married, we always thought it was going to happen a couple of years later."

"Well, we'll find out the verdict soon after Nattie gets here," Barbra said, causing both girls to nod in response.

"Speaking of Nattie," Rayleigh said, fluffing her hair a little, "Have either of you noticed that she's been acting a little strange for the past month?" Barbra and Beth's brow furrowed and they nodded.

"Now, that you mention it," Beth began, "Yeah, she has been acting a little strange."

"She's always jumpy when I ask her what's she's doing that night," Barbra pointed out.

"And she barely goes clubbing with us anymore," Rayleigh added, "She always has other plans or she just wants to stay in her hotel room."

"And I called her last night-" Beth never got to finish her statement as the dressing room door opened and in walked Natalya. Rayleigh almost tackled her for the drug store bag that was slightly sticking out of her bag.

"Okay, okay," Nattie laughed, "Here take them." Rayleigh smiled at her and quickly opened the first one that she could get her hands on. Beth and Barbra watched their friends giggling as she chugged a bottle of water. Natalya snickered and placed her bag beside Rayleigh's. Rayleigh threw a quick glare to her friends before rushing into the bathroom, the pregnancy test in hand.

"So," Beth started, "What have you been up to lately, Nattie?" Natalya looked at them and shook her head.

"Nothing, really, just staying in my hotel room watching some old movies," she answered, causing both Barbra and Beth to look at her skeptically.

"What?"

"Who have you been seeing and for how long," Beth asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Natalya looked at Beth and Barbra with wide eyes.

"How did you know," she asked, looking in between the two blondes, her eyes still wide.

"We didn't," Rayleigh answered, as she walked in placing the test in her bag, "But you just said confirmed it and now we want to know who and how long?" Natalya looked down at the floor and began to ring her hands together.

"Promise not to get angry," Natalya said. All three girls nodded, continuing to look at Natalya, waiting for her to tell them everything.

* * *

Antonio Cesaro was not the least bit happy that, The Miz, was going to be the special guest referee in his match against Randy Orton and since he was too busy glaring at The Miz, he hardly noticed the slight smirk that was now gracing the facial features of Randy.

The bell rang and quickly Antonio Cesaro got the upper hand on Orton, only for Orton to turn the tables on him.

"The Miz, is definitely throwing Cesaro off his game tonight," Cole said, as the match continued.

"It looks like he is," Jerry agreed, "But did anyone else see that smirk on Randy Orton's face when Miz was announced as the referee? What was that about and do the white cards from Hot Ray-Leigh have something to do with it?"

"I don't know, King, but it looks as though Antonio has put Randy Orton into a cover," Cole said, as they put attention back on the match. Randy Orton kicked out at two and Antonio Cesaro quickly looked to The Miz and questioned the count.

"It looks like Cesaro is questioning the count that Miz made," Jerry commented, "Don't think that's too wise especially when going against a man like Randy Orton, you do not want to give that man anymore of an edge."

"Right you are, King," Cole agreed. Antonio Cesaro had Randy Orton in the corner of the ring and was continuously hitting Randy with lefts and rights, even with The Miz telling him to get out of the corner. The Miz, then began to count to five forcing Cesaro to turn to him and begin to argue with him.

"Now, he's arguing with The Miz," Jerry said. It was then that The Miz threw his hands up in surrender.

"What is he doing?"

"Antonio Cesaro smiled and quickly turned to go back to work on wearing Randy Orton down, but as soon as he did the lights suddenly went out and the titantron began to flash.

"What the-" shouted Cole.

WARNING: INCOMING MESSAGE!

WE ARE THE DAEVA VI

AND THE REVOLUTION STARTS NOW…

was all the titantron said, and then the lights quickly came back on. The first difference that everybody noticed was that Hot Ray-Leigh, Sheamus, John Cena and Edge were standing in each one of the ring's corners trapping Antonio Cesaro inside the ring. Antonio Cesaro quickly began to run towards the corner that Ray stood in, thinking it would be the easiest way of escape. He was mistaken. As soon as Randy hit him with an RKO and pinned him. The Miz quickly executed the three count, granting Orton the win, but no one made to leave the ring. Ray quickly grabbed a microphone.

"You see, Cesaro, we don't appreciate people who think they're better than we are and we definitely don't appreciate when they insult our fans," Hot Ray-Leigh began, "So, we've decided to teach you and everyone else backstage a lesson. So, we welcome you, the WWE Universe to a revolution." And just like that the guys began to attack Cesaro like a pack of angry dogs, before following Hot Ray-Leigh out of the ring, leaving Cesaro, battered, bruised and unconscious in the ring.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**

**And check out my new wrestling fanfic, Family Honor**

**xo**


	23. 23: Damn Sure

Chapter 23: Damn Sure

* * *

"I knew I should've called Steph," Mike ranted to Rayleigh as he drove back to the hotel, "I knew there was something wrong with you and you shouldn't have worked tonight." Rayleigh rolled her eyes as she listened to Mike go on and on. She had been careful all night, but how was she to know that the moment Paul waved a plate of salsa covered nachos under her nose that her luck would run out. And of course, it was just her luck that Kevin had seen her toss her cookies and immediately ran to tell Mike. Rayleigh crossed her arms in front of her as she continued to listen to Mike.\

"I have the right mind to take you to a doctor tom-"

"God, Mike, who are you," Rayleigh snapped, finally having heard enough, "My fiancée or my brother?"

"I just want to take care of you," Mike snapped back at her.

"Yeah, well right now you're treating me like a child."

"I wouldn't be treating you like a child if you took care of yourself."

"I take care of myself just fine," Rayleigh yelled at him, as she stepped out of the car.

"Oh, really," Mike asked, as he followed her through the hotel entrance, "Than why were you at work tonight?"

"Because I was scheduled to be there," she screamed at him, "I'm not going to take the night off just because I'm throwing up."

"That's the exact reason why you should take the night off."

"Well as you know I was perfectly fine until Paul waved those nachos under my nose," Rayleigh snapped at him, "And what was Kevin doing in catering when he was supposed to be working out with you? Did you have him follow me?"

"Would you have told me if you had thrown up again," Mike shot back.

"Yes," Rayleigh answered surprising Mike, "After the show had finished." Once again anger took over Mike's facial features.

"God, Ray, can't you just accept the fact that someone besides Adam, Jason and your mother wants to look after you," Mike snapped exasperated, running his hands through his hair, "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, if this is how you make sure that I'm okay, I'd hate to see what the next nine months are going to be like." As soon as the words left her mouth, Rayleigh's eyes went wide. That was not how she wanted to tell him. Mike looked at his fiancé stunned.

"W…what did you j…just say," Mike asked her. Rayleigh continued to look at him with wide eyes.

"A…are y…you preg…pregnant," Mike asked her. She looked at him with wide eyes once more, before nodding her head. Mike and Rayleigh starred at each other as Mike let the information sink in. Rayleigh watched him nervously. Was he happy? Was he angry? Was he going to leave her? Rayleigh didn't have the chance to ask him any of those questions, because she was quickly swept into his arms and spun around. All of her fears quickly disappeared as she heard Mike's joyous laughter.

"We're going to be parents," Mike said astonished, as he placed Rayleigh's feet back on the ground, his hand now caressing her flat stomach. She nodded at him smiling. Mike looked at her, his eyes shining. Placing a kiss on her lips, Mike wrapped his arms around her. Rayleigh quickly returned the kiss.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you," Mike said, pulling away slightly only for Rayleigh to pull him back in.

"It's okay, I'm sorry that I lost my temper with you," Rayleigh panted as Mike began to trail kisses down her throat and collarbone. Mike smirked against her skin as he heard her try and bite back a moan. Slowly, Mike began to steer them towards their bed, when there was a hard knock on their hotel room door. Mike growled at the intrusion.

"Go," Rayleigh answered, "I'll be here waiting." Mike looked at her hungrily for a moment, before another hard knock interrupted them. Mike tore himself away from Rayleigh and went to answer the door. There in the doorway stood an angry looking Adam.

"Adam," Mike said shocked, "What are you doing here?" Adam ignored him and pushed his way into the hotel room, looking for his little sister.

"Why didn't you tell me," Adam snapped at Rayleigh, "Why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant?" Rayleigh looked at her brother with wide eyes.

"H…how did you find out," Rayleigh stuttered.

"Beth let it slip when we got back to the hotel," Adam explained, "But this is not about how I found out. This is about you not telling me and you being out in that ring tonight in your condition." Rayleigh shared a look with Mike, before looking back at her brother.

"First off," Rayleigh began, "I just found out before the show started and I wanted to tell Mike, before I told anybody else and second, we were debuting as the DAEVA VI tonight, I really couldn't take the night off-"

"Yeah, well when are you going to smarten up," Adam snapped, interrupting his baby sister, "Not only were you putting yourself in danger, but you were also putting your child's life in danger. God Ray, when did you become so stupid? Do you really want to go through another miscarry-"

Adam never got to finish what he was going to say, because Rayleigh cut her brother off with a sharp slap across his face. Grabbing her jacket, Rayleigh walked out of the hotel room. Mike looked at Adam in surprise, while Adam had this look of disbelief on his face. Mike didn't know if it was due to what he had said or due to the fact that Rayleigh had actually slapped him. And by the look of the handprint that was already appearing on Adam's face, she had slapped him pretty hard.

"I shouldn't have said that," Adam said, after a moment of silence between him and his brother in law to be.

"No you shouldn't have," Mike agreed.

"But it was the truth," Adam continued. Mike stayed quiet this time. While he did agree that Rayleigh hadn't been thinking, he didn't agree with the way that Adam had told her. The miscarriage hadn't been her fault, she hadn't even known.

* * *

Rayleigh stomped her way down the hall, not caring who heard her or who she woke up. She had no idea how her own brother could say something like that to her. How could he actually think that she had wanted to miscarry? Yeah, maybe she was a little stupid going out to the ring during their segment, but that didn't give Adam the right to tell her to smarten up, and it sure as hell didn't give him the right to bring up the miscarriage. And yeah, maybe she shouldn't have hit him as hard as she did, but he deserved it.

It was then that she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it's okay Rayleigh," said the person, causing Rayleigh to look at him with wide eyes, "It was my fault."

* * *

Mike was pacing the width of the hotel room, with both Adam and Jason watching him. It had been half an hour since Rayleigh had stormed out of the hotel room, after slapping Adam across the face and he was worried.

"Mike, calm down," Jason said, as he continued to watch his friend pace back and forth in front of him, "She'll come back as soon as she's had the time to cool down." Mike paused and looked at him.

"I can't help, but worry," Mike told Jason, "She's pregnant with my baby. What if something is wrong with her? What is she thinks that I agree with Adam about her wanting to miscarry because I didn't go after her? What if-"

"Mike," Jason interrupted, She's probably fine, just blowing off a little steam and she's going to come back soon. She left her things here, so she's obviously going to come back." Mike looked at him.

"I'm going to call Natalya," Mike said, obviously ignoring everything that Jason had just said, "Maybe she's seen her." Quickly dialling the number, Mike held the phone to his ear. Just as the phone began to ring, there was a hard knock on the door. Hanging up the call, Mike ran towards the hotel room door throwing it open with a smile on his face.

"Oh," Mike said, the smile slipping off his face, "I was just about to call you, and since you're here, you obviously haven't seen Ray." Natalya looked at Mike confused.

"I thought she left with you," Kevin said, as he entered the hotel room behind Natalya. Mike looked at the pair slightly confused, but shrugged it off.

"She did," Mike answered, "But then Adam came in, they started arguing, Adam said something he shouldn't have, she stormed out and now I can't get a hold of her."

"What did you say," she snapped at her friend's brother. Adam sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Does it really matter what I said," Adam asked, "I already feel bad about it and don't feel like reliving it." Natalya continued to glare at him.

"What did you say," Natalya growled at him again. Adam looked from Natalya to Kevin and back again asking her silently if he knew about Rayleigh's pregnancy. Natalya nodded.

"I called her stupid for being in the ring while she's pregnant," Adam started, "And then I said that it was as if she wanted to miscar-"

Once again Adam was cut off with a loud and hard slap to the same cheek.

* * *

"It wasn't as if I didn't already know how stupid I was stepping into that ring," Rayleigh said to the person sitting beside her, "But I just found out a couple of hours before our debut. What was I supposed to do?"

"You couldn't have done much," the person answered, "You knew you weren't going to be in any real danger."

"But, it's like Adam doesn't even think like that," Rayleigh commented, "Yeah, things can go wrong, but I spoke to Steph after the segment and she said it was fine, and it wasn't like Antonio would have been able to hurt me with the five of you there."

"Maybe he just wants to protect you as long as he can," the person suggested, "You're getting married in two months, maybe he feels like he's getting replaced."

"He still shouldn't have brought up the miscarriage."

"No, he shouldn't have." Ray wiped her tear filled eyes on her sleeve.

"He knew how broken I was after I found out," Rayleigh said, "I felt as if I had failed the baby and you, John, and he just threw it in my face." For the first time in almost two years, Rayleigh was wrapped in the strong arms of John Cena.

"You didn't fail anyone," he told her, "You didn't even know."

"But I should have," Rayleigh argued.

"Rayleigh, if anyone failed the baby, it was me," John answered, "The thing with Kaitlyn was stupid, but you're happy with Mike now."

"Yeah," Rayleigh agreed, nodding her head, "I really am."

"And he loves you, Rayleigh," John told her, "The entire locker room can see it.'

"Thanks John," she said, giving him a hug before walking away.

"Hey Ray," he called after her.

"Yeah?"

"It's not going to be like last time.'

* * *

"How dare you," growled Natalya, "How dare you?"

"I know," Adam said, "I shouldn't have even mentioned it."

"Damn right," Natalya answered,, "You saw how depressed she was, how worthless she felt. You knew the insecurities that were there and you brought it all out onto the table, by actually suggesting that she had wanted that miscarriage. What kind of big brother are you?"

"I feel terrible, Nat,' Adam said, placing his head in his hands.

"As you should," Natalya snapped at him, "You were the one that she opened up to about being a bad mother. God, Adam, how could you be so stupid?"

"Nat, that's enough," Kevin whispered into the blonde's ear, but she just shrugged him off and continued to berate Adam for his stupidity.

"No, it's not enough," Natalya snapped, "He knew about everything that happened. He knew about the suicide attempt-"

"Wait," Mike said, from his spot in the room, "What suicide attempt? When did this happen and why am I only learning about it now?"

"Because I asked them to not tell anyone," Rayleigh explained, as she entered the room, "I was feeling really depressed about everything that happened. I had lost my boyfriend and our child in the span of twenty-four hours, so about a week after I went to the roof of my building, and I stood on the ledge. There was a note in my apartment explaining why and saying my apologies." Mike wrapped his arms around Rayleigh as he listened to her story.

"Jason, who had come to check on me at Adam's insistence saw the note and ran to the roof-"

"She was about to jump when I got there," Jason cut in, "She didn't see me, so I pulled her off the edge and held her as she struggled." Mike looked from Rayleigh to Jason to Rayleigh and back again, before mouthing a 'thank you; to Jason as he clutched his fiancé to his chest. Jason waved it off, he didn't need the 'thank yous' from Mike,Adam or Judy because there was no way he would've let her jump.

"I'm sorry I walked out like that," Rayleigh whispered to Mike. Mike shook his head in response.

"No, Mike said, "You don't need to apologize. Adam shouldn't have said what he did, you had the completer right to walk away-"

"But, did I Mike," Rayleigh asked, "I knew it was stupid of me to go out there and I still did it. I still went out there."

"You went out there because it's what you love to do," Adam responded, "I should've known better than to say what I did. Raybear, you are going to be one of the greatest moms in the world and I should've known better than to think that you would put your and Mike's baby in harm's way." Adam kissed his little sister's forehead earning him a small smile. It was then that Natalya cooed at the tender moment between the two siblings.

"Aww," she cooed, "You two are the cutest siblings I have ever known.' Rayleigh rolled her eyes at her maid of honor.

"And aww," Rayleigh cooed in response, "You and Kevin are wearing matching colours." Instantly Natalya and Kevin's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, what's up with that," Mike asked, looking between the pair.

"Oh, you didn't know," Rayleigh responded, "They're dating." It was with those words that Natalya and Kevin left the hotel room eager to escae the questions that were going to follow. Adam and Jason quickly left behind them wanting to let Beth and Denise know.

"How did you know that they were dating," Mike asked her wide eyes, still in shock that Natalya and Kevin were dating.

"She told Beth, Barbie and I earlier today," Rayleigh answered. It was then that Mike looked at the brunette with a serious look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Rayleigh nodded as she nuzzled herself closer to him, breathing in his cologne.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she answered with a sigh, "I got some help from you guys and an unlikely source."

"Who?"

"John."

"Morrison?'

"No.'

"Cena," Mike asked shocked, "Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Damn sure."

* * *

Hot Ray-Leigh was standing at ringside with Sheamus, Edge, Randy Orton and John Cena barking orders at her ex-fiancée while he wrestled Cody Rhodes. Antonio Cesaro was sitting at the announcer's table giving his unneeded two sense while he watched the match.

"Now Antonio, what do you think of this new group, the DAEVA VI," Cole asked, as the Miz went for the roll up, but failed.

"I feel honoured that they made me their first victim," Cesaro answered, "But I think they made a mistake. I've been able to defeat every single one of them, so if they challenge me again, I'll be ready and as for their manager, Hot Ray-Leigh, she is just an airhead with only one use."

The Miz quickly pulled on Cody's leg pulling him to the ground, forcing him to smack his head against the apron. He then turned to glare at Cesaro, as if he had head what had been said about Hot Ray-Leigh.

"Miz, get back in the ring," ordered Ray, "Forget about Cesaro and focus on beating Rhodes." The Miz turned his glare towards her, but did as she said. Cesaro slowly got up fromm his chair and at the that moment tried to sneak up on The Miz, only for him to turn around and kick Cesaro in the face.

"Cesaro trying to attack The Miz,' Cole announced, "This move has made Miz irate and he's taking all of his anger out on Cody Rhodes." Cesaro got to his feet and grabbed The Miz by the back of his neck and threw his against the barricade right where Hot Ray-Leigh was standing.

"And Hot Ray-Leigh caught in the crossfire," announces Jerry as The Miz lands on top of her small form, only to be picked up by Antonio Cesaro. As he was being prepared to be flung into the barricade once more, Mike looked towards Rayleigh to see her clutching her stomach as she was being cradled into Adam's chest.

It was then that something inside Mike snapped. At seeing his pregnant fiancée clutch her stomach in pain, Mike threw Cesaro off of him and then grabbed him by the neck and smacked Cesaro's head against the ring post knocking him unconscious. He quickly rushed towards Ray.

"Ray, are you okay," Mike asked, as he knelt down beside Rayleigh. Rayleigh shook her head in response.

"Mike, I think there's something wrong," she answered. At those words, Adam lifted her into a bridal carry and walked towards the stage, Mike, Randy, John and Stephen rushing after them.

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	24. AN - Important!

**A/N: Hi Everyone, **

**This Author's Note will be deleted in a couple of days, and just so you know I am working very hard on the next chapter, but my sister ( -Winchester) has just recently given birth to my niece, so I've been working hard as godmother and not to mention my sister wants me to take over her story (John Winchester's Journal) on here, so I've been trying to decipher her notes as well as work on the many stories I have going, but all of this was not the reason as to why I am writing this Author's Note. **

**Broken and Healed is almost finished. Probably about three chapters including an epilogue are left, so I was wondering if you as my readers would like me to do a series of one-shots on Adam and Rayleigh's sibling relationship? Now, Mike will be included in this obviously as well as some of the many other wrestlers who have been mentioned or have had a part in Broken and Healed, but I wanted to give you as my readers a look into Adam and Rayleigh's life growing up. **

**So, let me what you all think about that in a review or private message. And also, take a look at the poll on my profile, and the results will be revealed in the epilogue of Broken and Healed.**

**xo**


End file.
